Fuego de Noche, Nieve de Día
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: No se debe mezclar el placer con el trabajo... Una regla que a muchos les gustará romper... Genzo y Lily, Taro y Alex, Kojiro y Arisa, Tanya y Ken.
1. Chapter 1

**Fuego de Noche, Nieve de Día.**

**Capítulo 1.**

En la enorme mansión había mucho alboroto, como casi todas las noches. Era rara la vez que no había tumulto ahí.

¡Vamos, vamos, dense prisa!.- palmoteó un hombre joven con gafas.- No nos queda mucho tiempo.

Un grupo de mujeres bellísimas se movían con rapidez. La fiesta estaba por comenzar y dentro de poco comenzarían a llegar las limosinas que las llevarían al lugar en donde se realizaría el evento. La pareja de cada chica estaría esperando en la respectiva limosina.

Dense prisa.- insistió el muchacho.- ¡Es ya muy tarde!

No exageres, Kenji.- habló una mujer hermosa de rasgos latinos.- No las estreses demasiado. Una mujer bella siempre debe hacerse esperar.

Si Genzo te escuchara decir eso.- suspiró Kenji.- Haría que te corran, Lily.

Pero no me escuchó, así que no exageres.- replicó la mujer.- Además, Genzo no podría hacer que me corran, soy una de las mejores.

Kenji Wakabayashi rió ante el comentario de la mujer. Lily Del Valle sí que podía creerse el último refresco del desierto, aunque bueno, Genzo, el hermano menor de Kenji, era igual... La hora llegó y un grupo de mujeres bien vestidas salió en fila hacia el grupo de limosinas que esperaban a la entrada de la enorme y lujosa mansión. Un hombre apuesto de cabello negro y ojos oscuros miraba con enojo a las modelos.

¿Por qué se han retrasado?.- gruñó el hombre.- ¡Tienen diez minutos de retraso!

Se nos hizo tarde, Gen.- dijo una rubia de origen ruso.- Ya sabes como es esto.

No hay excusa que valga.- replicó el hombre.- Tienen que estar lista a la hora que se les ordena.

Pues díselo a Lily.- replicó otra mujer, morena y de ojos azulados.- Ella dijo que una mujer siempre debe hacerse esperar. No nos culpes a nosotras, Genzo.

¡Ah! ¿Con que eso dijo?.- Genzo, enojado.- Iré a hablar con ella...

Te encanta meter la pata, ¿verdad, Arisa?.- regañó Tanya a la morena.- Si de por si ya ves que esos dos no se llevan...

Fue accidental.- se disculpó Arisa, pero Genzo de todas maneras ya se había ido.

Genzo Wakabayashi subió las escaleras principales y se dirigió furioso hacia la última habitación de la planta alta y entró a ella sin tocar la puerta previamente. Lo primero que Genzo vio fue la espalda desnuda de Lily, la cual estaba intentando ponerse su vestido negro y escotado.

¿Quién te crees que eres para decirle a las modelos que pueden retrasarse?.- reclamó Genzo.

¿Quién eres tú, que entra sin avisar?.- Lily se tapaba el busto con el vestido.- ¡Salte!

No hasta que me digas el por qué dijiste eso.- insistió Genzo.

Ay, te vas a morir por diez minutos.- Lily intentaba ajustarse el vestido, sin éxito.

¿Vas a usar eso?.- preguntó Genzo, sin cambiar el tono de voz.

Sí. ¿Tiene algo de malo?.- gruñó Lily.

No te cierra, no es de tu talla.- replicó Genzo.

Si no me estuvieras mirando, podría ponerme esto al instante.- protestó la joven.

Por favor, ni que estuvieras tan buena como para que pudiera fijarme en ti.- bufó Genzo.

Entonces cállate y ayúdame.- Lily se hartó y soltó el cierre.

Genzo, a regañadientes, se acercó a Lily y le subió el cierre del vestido. Los dedos cálidos de él rozaron la suave piel de la espalda de ella y fue como si una descarga los invadiera a los dos, pero ninguno dijo nada. El vestido se ajustó a la perfección al cuerpo de Lily.

Te lo dije.- anunció Lily, triunfal, mirando su figura en el espejo.- Me queda perfecto.

Uhm.- Genzo miró de arriba abajo a la chica, con una mirada que Lily no pudo clasificar en ningún lado.- Date prisa.

Ya casi estoy.- Lily agregó algunos accesorios al traje y se acomodó el cabello.

¿Piensas irte con ese peinado?.- criticó Genzo.- No te queda.

¿Desde cuando eres experto en modas?.- gruñó ella.- Eres futbolista, opina sobre fútbol, nada más.

Lily se acomodó el escote y salió, caminando con elegancia. Genzo la miró irse, no sabía si exasperarse o dejarla ir. Lily Del Valle podía ser extremadamente desesperante, aun cuando fuera una de las mujeres más bellas de la asociación...

Ese lugar, el sitio en donde ellos se encontraban, era la mansión Wakabayashi alemana, una de las más lujosas y grandes del país, y ubicada en la mejor zona residencial de Alemania. Esa mansión era más bien como una especie de agencia de modelos combinada con hotel, era un sitio en donde trabajaban varias de las más hermosa modelos del mundo y era el sitio también en donde se quedaban a dormir, cuando no andaban de viaje por el mundo. Akira Wakabayashi, el jefe, era el dueño de la agencia que le había dado prestigio y dinero, mucho dinero. Esta agencia contrataba a modelos para pasarelas y presentaciones de moda, pero también para servir de acompañantes de personajes famosos. Así pues, cuando alguien muy famoso se aparecía por Alemania y necesitaba una bella compañera, llamaba a la agencia Wakabayashi a contratar a una modelo por una exorbitante cantidad de euros, pero lo valían, todos y cada uno de ellos.

Pues bien, el secreto de esta agencia era que las modelos en cuestión tenían dotes extras, ya que todas y cada una estaban entrenadas en artes marciales y defensas con espada y armas de fuego, además de que varias de ellas sabían maniobras evasivas en automóvil. Estas chicas habían sido educadas y entrenadas para ser modelos guardaespaldas, la nueva generación en protección humana.

Al señor Wakabayashi le ayudaban sus tres hijos mayores, Touya, Kenji y Genzo, mientras que Hana y Alex, su hija menor y su hija adoptiva, trabajan como modelos. Touya se hacía cargo de las contrataciones para las pasarelas y de organizar las salidas de las chicas, mientras que Kenji coordinaba el entrenamiento de las nuevas reclutas. El trabajo de Genzo era más sencillo, como él era un futbolista muy famoso y viajaba constantemente, se encargaba de buscar a nuevas chicas y reclutarlas. Toda la familia en pleno estaba metida en el negocio familiar, con excepción hecha de Kana, la madre de los muchachos, la cual se limitaba a hacer apariciones de vez en cuando por la lujosa mansión. El negocio llevaba ya muchos años trabajando a la perfección y sin contratiempos, ya que mucha gente desconocía la doble función de la agencia. Sin embargo, todo se había puesto patas arriba con la llegada de las nuevas modelos.

Las chicas que trabajaban ahí eran extranjeras en su gran mayoría, había españolas, francesas, alemanas, inglesas, colombianas, mexicanas, estadounidenses, rusas, chinas, japonesas, australianas, rumanas y de todos los lados posibles. La mayoría de ellas eran chicas muy pobres que tenían que dedicarse a trabajos malpagados en sus países de origen para poder sobrevivir; Genzo, o bien el propio Akira, las conocían en algún viaje y según sus cualidades, eran invitadas a trabajar para la agencia. Hasta la fecha, todas habían aceptado el empleo ya que prometía un gran sueldo y el glamour de ser modelo, además de que las chicas en sí no eran obligadas a tener sexo con los clientes. Dicho de otra manera, las modelos eran guardaespaldas pero no sexoservidoras. Los clientes sabían que la cuota pagada no cubría el acostarse con la chica en cuestión, esto estaba prohibido y era principalmente por el hecho de que las dos hijas de Akira estaban trabajando para él.

En fin, casi nadie rechazaba esa oferta de ser modelo y guardaespaldas, con excepción hecha de Arisa Taira, Tanya Czorja y Lily Del Valle.

Genzo frunció el entrecejo. Esas tres chicas estaban causando demasiados dolores de cabeza. Él vio a las tres susodichas salir de la mansión, cada una dirigiéndose hacia una limosina diferente. Tanya iría en compañía de Ken Wakashimazu, rival y compañero de Genzo en la selección de fútbol, Arisa iría en compañía de Alejandro Fernández, conocido cantante mexicano, y Lily iría del brazo de Koji Jefferson Sakai, portero mitad japonés y mitad holandés, que en esos momentos jugaba en un equipo en Alemania, curiosamente en el equipo rival de Genzo.

Ya no te enojes.- le comentó Kenji a Genzo, dando una palmada en el hombro.

No sé como es que esas tres siguen aquí.- gruñó Genzo.

¿En realidad son las tres quienes te molestan o es más bien Lily la que te saca de quicio?.- inquirió Kenji.

Es testaruda, es terca, es mula con ganas.- bufó Genzo.- Mínimo Czorja o Taira se comportan, pero Del Valle no tiene remedio...

Arisa Taira era una argentina de ascendencia japonesa, la cual rechazó el trabajo de primera intención por rebeldía. La chica era hermosa, pero sus intereses estaban en otro lado, formando bandas de rock o practicando deportes extremos, no en las pasarelas. Genzo tuvo que insistirle demasiado para que ella aceptara al fin el trabajo, más bien seducida por el hecho de que eso le daría la oportunidad de acercarse a Kojiro Hyuga, historia que he de contar más adelante.

Tanya Czorja era una rusa que se había quedado huérfana de muy pequeña y estaba siendo cuidada por una señora de la alta sociedad, o que decía ser de la alta sociedad, en Moscú. Tanya no estaba interesada en ser modelo, la fría y distante chica consideraba esa profesión como algo frívolo, y cuando Akira le dijo que también sería guardaespaldas, la chica se echó a reír a carcajadas. Fue la mujer que la cuidó quien la hizo cambiar de opinión, al mostrarle a la muchacha rubia de ojos grises que, de no aceptar la generosa oferta, su futuro no sería promisorio al recordarle que ya no les quedaba mucho dinero. Tanya no tuvo más remedio que aceptar...

Y Lily Del Valle... Bueno, ella era una mexicana con un pasado muy tenebroso... y Genzo prefería ni recordarlo. Ella se había negado a aceptar la oferta que su padre le hizo de trabajar para él, hasta que Akira le dijo que si no aceptaba, él tendría que entregar a Lily a la policía por el robo de su reloj. La chica no era tan tonta como para no saber qué era lo que le convenía.

No tiene que te sulfures.- le reconvino Kenji.- Mejor arréglate porque nos tocará ir a nosotros.

¿Qué clase de mente malévola programa una entrega de premios de música y una conferencia de prensa el mismo día?.- protestó Genzo.

Qué se yo, y eso no nos interesa a ninguno de los dos.- suspiró Kenji.- Mejor, arréglate.

Ya.- gruñó Genzo.

Una media hora después, Genzo y Kenji salieron de la mansión, debidamente arreglados con elegantes fracs. En la limosina que abordaron, ya los estaba esperando Touya, también con su traje de etiqueta, y Alex y Hana, con hermosos y tremendamente atrevidos vestidos de noche.

¿Y ustedes qué?.- quiso saber Genzo, dirigiéndose a sus hermanas.

Nosotros, nada.- replicó Hana.- Vamos a tu conferencia de prensa.

Hasta donde supe, somos tus hermanas.- Alex frunció el entrecejo.- Y tenemos derecho de ir, hasta donde sé.

Lo siento.- se disculpó Genzo.- Es la costumbre...

No hay tox.- repuso Hana, con una sonrisa.

¿De dónde aprendiste esa frase?.- gruñó Genzo.

Te dije que me iba a preguntar.- Hana miró triunfal a su hermana.- Me debes cien euros.

La aprendió de Lily, supongo.- comentó Kenji, algo aburrido.- Da igual.

No, no da igual.- protestó Genzo.- Esa mujer va a ponernos de cabeza a todos.

Al único al que pone de cabeza, es a ti.- replicó Touya.- Esa mujer te trae loco, pero no lo quieres reconocer.

Loco sí, pero de la desesperación.- contradijo Genzo.- Es demasiado fastidiosa.

Yo creo que te trae loco de amor, pero bueno.- replicó Touya.- A ver si un día de éstos dejas de ser tan infantil y lo reconoces.

Hana soltó una risilla que disfrazó como una tos de perro. Alex sonrió por lo bajo. De hecho, las dos eran muy buenas amigas de la mentada susodicha, y ninguna creía en la loca leyenda de su hermano de que ella era ladrona de los bajos suburbios de la Ciudad de México. De hecho, nadie creía esa historia, ni aun porque el propio Akira decía que podía ser verdad, pero era lo que menos contaba; según él, el pasado de sus modelos era lo que menos le interesaba…

En fin, los cinco Wakabayashi llegaron a la fiesta e inmediatamente Hana y Alex se perdieron entre la multitud. Hana se había ido con el gran rival de Genzo, el goleador alemán Karl Heinz Schneider. Según ella, Karl había contratado los servicios de la agencia Wakabayashi, pero a Genzo se le hacía muy sospechoso que para cada evento Schneider siempre pidiera el contratar a Hana.

Y por parte de Alex era igual. Esa chica se la pasaba viajando a Francia constantemente, aunque Genzo no entendía el por qué. Ya después, se habría de enterar de que los motivos de su hermana eran uno solamente y se llamaba Taro Misaki. En esa noche, Alex se prendó del brazo de Misaki (misterioso colado a la fiesta) y se perdió con él.

Kenji, por su parte, sacó a bailar a Victoria Kamiya, otra de las agentes, que esa noche tenía más la función de reportera que de otra cosa. Y Touya… Bueno, Touya se portó bien esa noche porque él ya estaba casado y su esposa Hotaru estaba fuera de todo negocio relacionado con la agencia.

Hola, Wakabayashi.- saludó Koji Jefferson Sakai, rubio de ojos azul acero, mitad japonés y mitad holandés, aspirante a ser el suplente de Genzo en la selección.- ¿Viniste sin pareja?

Sí.- respondió Genzo.- A esta clase de fiestas no me gusta venir acompañado.

Ya veo. ¿Quieres ver a quien te ligas, ¿no es cierto?.- rió Sakai.- Bien hecho.

En realidad, ese tipo de fiestas/ruedas de prensa eran el sitio ideal para encontrar a nuevas agentes (y para poder acostarse con ellas antes de ofrecerles el trabajo).

Por cierto, la chica que me acompaña es preciosa.- comentó Sakai.- ¿De verdad sabe artes marciales?

¿Lily?.- supuso Genzo.- Pues sí.

Y supongo que debe tener otras cualidades, ¿no?.- Sakai guiñó un ojo.- Me pregunto qué tan buena en la cama será.

Eso no lo sé, no he podido comprobarlo.- gruñó Genzo, molesto.

¿No has podido comprobarlo?.- Sakai notó la frase.- ¿O sea que sí has querido?

Claro que no.- corrigió Genzo, sintiéndose avergonzado.- Está prohibido acostarse con las modelos, y eso también va para los clientes.

Ya, ya, que no pienso hacer nada… Mientras Lily sea mi guardiana.- replicó Sakai, y echó a andar.

Genzo volteó y a lo lejos vio una espalda desnuda de mujer cuya piel se notaba bronceada y tersa. La mujer volteó y miró a Genzo con unos ojos hermosos, del color del chocolate derretido. El portero agitó la cabeza. La mujer no era otra que Lily y por un momento, él la había mirado con ojos de deseo…

Mejor, se preparaba para la dichosa conferencia de prensa…

**Notas:**

Bueno, acá otro fic lemon… Ya tenía mucho de no escribir uno…

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa y de Hungry Heart son creación de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Alexandra Wakabayashi y Tanya Czorja son creación de Maderique.

Arisa Taira es creación de Arisa.

Victoria Kamiya es creación de Vicky Yun.

Lily Del Valle es creación de Lily de Wakabayashi, así como los nombres y personalidades de Touya, Kenji, Akira, Kana y Hana Wakabayshi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Y por ahora, no tenemos planeado ningún cambio de jugadores.- anunció el directivo del Hamburgo.

¿Qué hay del rumor de que Genzo Wakabayashi se irá para el Bayern Munich?.- preguntó un reportero.

Es solo eso: un rumor.- replicó el directivo.- Aunque quien mejor que Genzo para desmentir este hecho.

Se hizo un murmullo general cuando el portero se dispuso a tomar el micrófono. Genzo divisó a lo lejos a Schneider, quien lo miraba con cierta sorna.

Son solo falsos rumores los que dicen que me iré al Bayern Munich.- anunció Genzo, con serenidad.- Nunca se he me ha hecho una oferta, y aun cuando se me hiciera, dudo mucho que la aceptara.

¿Y por qué no, señor Wakabayashi?.- quiso saber otra reportera, una rubia.- ¿No le llegan al precio?

No se trata de eso.- replicó Genzo, molesto.- No se trata de dinero, sino de amor a la camiseta.

Más comentarios y murmullos generales. Lily, quien al principio estaba con la vista clavada en el portero, se distrajo con un movimiento sospechoso ocurrido a unos cuantos metros de ella. Un grupo de camareros hablaban en voz baja y señalaban hacia Sakai. Lily se puso en alerta; se suponía que era su deber proteger al portero, o para eso le estaban pagando.

Discúlpame un segundo.- le dijo Lily a Sakai.- Iré al tocador a retocarme.

Claro.- Sakai asintió con la cabeza.

"Mujeres, no pueden dejar de arreglarse", pensó Sakai. Lily, aprovechando la distracción general, se acercó con cautela al grupo de camareros, los cuales estaban hablando en ruso. A la muchacha se le hizo bastante sospechoso que en Alemania hubiera gente hablando ruso, a menos que fueran parientes de la Czorja, cosa que Lily dudaba mucho. Uno de ellos vio a la mexicana y frunció el ceño.

¿Se le ofrece algo?.- preguntó el hombre, en un impecable alemán.

Una copa de champaña, por favor.- Lily inmediatamente usó su técnica de despiste, al portarse como una mujer coqueta.- Si me hace el favor...

Con gusto.- respondió el camarero.

Otra cosa sospechosa. ¿Qué clase de camarero sabría hablar ruso y alemán? En fin, Lily se encargaría de eso después. Quizás debería decirle a Sakai que...

Deja de andar en el más allá.- la reconvino Genzo, en esos momentos.

¿No estabas en tu conferencita, mintiéndole a los reporteros?.- gruñó Lily.

Yo no miento.- Genzo se sintió indignado.

"El Bayern nunca me ha hecho una oferta".- arremedó Lily.- Antes no te mordiste la lengua.

¿Y a ti que te importa?.- protestó Genzo.

¿Y a ti que te importa si ando en la baba?.- replicó Lily.- Déjame cumplir con mi trabajo en paz.

En ese momento, el camarero llevó a Lily la copa de champaña. Genzo notó que el hombre tenía un bulto sospechoso bajo la chaqueta, como si se tratara de un arma. El portero se puso muy serio.

Tú también lo notaste, ¿cierto?.- musitó Lily.- Mantén los ojos abiertos. Iré a buscar a mi protegido.

Genzo estuvo a punto de reclamarle. Lily no era nadie para decirle que mantuviera los ojos abiertos. Sin embargo, él se quedó momentáneamente idiotizado por el vaivén de las caderas de la muchacha.

Se te van a ir los ojos.- comentó Taro Misaki, a sus espaldas.

Se le irán los ojos a tu abuela.- gruñó Genzo.

¿Sigues llevándote mal con esa chica?.- preguntó Misaki.

¿Sigues acostándote con mi hermana?.- gruñó Wakabayashi.

Yo no dije nada... .- murmuró Taro, dándose la vuelta y marchándose por donde llegó.

Ya era bien conocido por todos que Alexandra Wakabayashi era amante de Taro Misaki; en realidad, a nadie le importaba mucho esto, ni siquiera a Genzo, pero por supuesto que le habría importado a Akira Wakabayashi, quien no habría dudado en mandar castrar al pobre Taro.

Sea como fuere, la cena transcurrió sin muchas novedades, excepto por el hecho de que a Tanya se le cayó una aceituna en el escote y Ken se apresuró a sacársela sin miramientos de ningún tipo. Sakai y Lily charlaban, y el joven se comía con los ojos a la muchacha y no le despegaba la mirada del atrevido escote. Taro acariciaba a Alex, por no decir que la manoseaba, por debajo de la mesa. Kenji y Vicky habían desaparecido por quien sabe donde.

Es aburrido no traer pareja.- Touya se desperezó.- Nada más porque Hotaru no quiso venir...

E hizo bien.- replicó Genzo.- ¿Para qué quiere estar metida en estos trotes? Estas conferencias de prensa son auténticas pérdidas de tiempo.

Y eso, que son tuyas.- se mofó Touya.- Qué dirías de ellas si no lo fueran.

Genzo notó de reojo que Lily se levantaba de su asiento y aparentemente se dirigía al baño. Sin embargo, la chica se desvió en el último momento hacia la cocina y se metió sigilosamente a ella.

"¿Qué hace?", se preguntó Genzo. "¡Van a descubrirla!".

El portero se puso de pie y siguió a la chica hasta la cocina, no sin fijarse que nadie lo mirara. Claro, a esas alturas la fiesta/conferencia de prensa ya se había convertido también en algo similar a una orgía... Sea como fuere, Genzo entró y vio a Lily agachada detrás de un anaquel de metal que contenía lechugas. La abertura del muslo del vestido se había abierto y mostraba una de las bellas y bien torneadas piernas de la mexicana, en cuyo muslo llevaba una arma pequeña. Genzo, después de mirar esa apetecible extremidad, se acercó a Lily con cautela.

Van a atraparte, estúpida.- gruñó Genzo, enojado.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Lily, visiblemente enojada.

Vine a seguirte.- replicó Genzo.- Solo a ti se te ocurre entrar a la cocina y dejar al descubierto que traes un arma.

Lily, en vez de replicar, se quedó callada, con los músculos en tensión. Después, empujó a Genzo detrás del anaquel y pegó su cuerpo al de él. Genzo no entendió de momento qué estaba ocurriendo, solo se dio cuenta de que las bubies de Lily estaban a punto de salirse de su vestido.

Viene alguien.- dijo Lily, en voz muy, muy baja.

Genzo escuchó, efectivamente, que varias voces masculinas que hablaban en ruso (un idioma que él no dominaba), pasaban muy cerca de ellos. Un hombre se detuvo abruptamente y olfateó el aire.

Huele a mujer.- comentó el hombre, en alemán.

Es tu maldito perfume.- gruñó Genzo a Lily.- Nos va a delatar...

Bésame.- dijo ella.

¿Qué?.- Wakabayashi creyó no haber oído bien.

Bésame.- repitió la chica.

Y sin esperar a que el portero dijera nada más, Lily le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó muy apasionadamente. Genzo captó tardíamente la idea, pero abrazó a Lily por la cintura y le correspondió el beso. La chica empezó entonces a acariciarle pecho y la espalda. Genzo entonces bajó sus manos hasta el trasero de la chica y le acarició la espalda desnuda. La pareja estaba enfrascada en un besuqueo/manoseo vehemente cuando los camareros los encontraron.

Está prohibido estar aquí.- gritó el camarero que había percibido el perfume de Lily.- ¿Cómo entraron?

Por la puerta.- suspiró Genzo, al separarse de Lily.

Perdón, solo buscábamos un sitio a solas.- Lily esbozó una sonrisilla de vergüenza.- Ustedes saben, un lugar donde estar más cómodos...

Pues aquí no se puede estar.- replicó el hombre.- Si quieren darse un revolcón, vayan a las habitaciones de arriba.

Ah, ¿hay habitaciones aquí?.- preguntó Lily, con total inocencia.

Por supuesto. Es éste un hotel, señorita.- gruñó el hombre.- Váyanse o tendré que llamar a los guardias.

Ya, perdónennos.- Lily soltó una risilla.- Ven, mi amor, busquemos una buena cama.

Genzo salió casi arrastrado por Lily. Los camareros miraron a la pareja con sospecha.

Hay que seguirlos.- gruñó un camarero, en ruso.

Hay que buscar una habitación.- le susurró Lily a Genzo, por lo bajo.

¿Qué dices?.- exclamó Genzo.

Baja la voz, el camarero nos va a seguir.- replicó Lily.- Tendremos que buscar una habitación para despistar...

Los dos jóvenes empezaron a subir las imponentes escaleras que conducían al segundo piso y a las habitaciones. El camarero, sin embargo, les dio alcance y los sorprendió.

Puedo darles una habitación, si quieren.- dijo el hombre.- Tengo acceso a todos los cuartos.

Me parece muy bien.- respondió Genzo.- Apenas y puedo contener las ganas.

Eso era parcialmente cierto. El besuqueo en la cocina despertaron en Genzo las ganas de hacerle el amor a Lily hasta desfallecer. Se suponía que él la detestaba, pero había que reconocer que la chica tenía un cuerpo fabuloso que no se preocupaba por ocultar. Lily, por su parte, no dijo nada y se limitó a repegar su cuerpo al del portero. Quizás estaba actuando, quizás era en parte real, pero la chica se veía tan excitada como él.

Pueden usar ésta.- el camarero abrió la puerta.- Es solo mientras dura la fiesta, si quieren más tiempo, tienen que pagar cargo extra.

Está bien, gracias.- replicó Genzo.- Con esto nos bastará.

Hay vodka, whisky y tequila en el minibar.- anunció el camarero.- Disfruten su estancia.

El hombre cerró la puerta. Lily miró hacia todos lados y vio cámaras en el techo.

Nos están vigilando.- murmuró la chica, al tiempo que se acercaba a Genzo para abrazarlo.

Todo por tu culpa.- gruñó Genzo, tomando a Lily por los brazos.- ¿No podías esperar?

¿Vas a recriminarme o vas a ayudarme a buscar una manera de salir?.- replicó la chica.

Esperan que tengamos sexo, o sospecharán.- repuso Genzo.

¿Y cuál es el problema?.- Lily se separó de Genzo y se llevó las manos al cierre de su vestido.

Con un movimiento rápido, la chica se bajó el cierre y su vestido cayó al suelo, quedando completamente desnuda. Genzo se quedó sin aliento por un momento; él nunca había visto a Lily desnuda y la verdad era que su cuerpo lo dejó sin palabras; sus muslos eran tersos, su abdomen plano y sus senos erguidos, además de que su piel se veía tersa y suave. Lily caminó hacia la cama y se acostó en ella, metiéndose bajo las sábanas. Genzo no era tan estúpido como para dejar pasar tal oportunidad y también se desvistió. Lily contempló el cuerpo del portero, desde su pecho musculoso hasta su abdomen firme, su espalda ancha y sus brazos fuertes. Cuando Genzo se metió en la cama con Lily, ella notó que el miembro de él estaba erecto.

¿Qué tan real quieres que lo hagamos?.- preguntó Genzo, acostándose encima de Lily.

Lily no supo qué hacer, sintió sobre su cuerpo el calor y la fortaleza del cuerpo de Genzo, y él sentía el calor de ella. Ambos, al saber que estaban a solas, desnudos y en la misma cama, se sintieron tremendamente excitados, y más por el hecho de saber que quizás estaban observándolos. Genzo besó a Lily con pasión y de inmediato los dos perdieron el control. Se convirtieron simplemente en dos personas que deseaban amar sus cuerpos hasta el final.

Genzo comenzó a besarle a Lily el cuello y sus manos acariciaron los senos de la chica, su espalda, sus brazos de seda. Lily le lamía los lóbulos de las orejas a Genzo, acariciaba su pecho musculoso y su nuca, haciendo que se le erizara el cabello.

Nos están observando.- murmuró Lily, en una pausa, al ver que la puerta del cuarto se entreabría y las cámaras los enfocaban.

Pues entonces hay que dar un buen espectáculo.- replicó Genzo, acariciando el cuerpo de la joven con desesperación.

Él comenzó a besarle los senos a la chica, haciendo que ella gimiera y se retorciera de placer. El deseo había llegado al máximo y entonces Genzo penetró a Lily; ella se arqueó hacia atrás al sentirlo dentro de ella, y entonces él comenzó a hacerle el amor de una forma frenética. Ambos jadeaban, gemían y susurraban palabras, cada uno en su propio idioma. Genzo no podía, ni quería, recordar cuándo fue la última vez que sintió tanto placer... Lily estaba perdida en su mundo de sensaciones y de sentimientos, dejando que él la hiciera suya hasta el fin... Al final, ambos alcanzaron el éxtasis, aunque no al mismo tiempo pero eso era lo que menos importaba. Una vez pasada la excitación del primer momento, ambos se miraron a los ojos, muy sorprendidos.

Esto fue bastante real.- musitó Lily.

Ella empujó a Genzo hacia un lado y se bajó de la cama, apresurándose a vestirse. Genzo se quedó por unos momentos mirando las cámaras del techo, repitiéndose a sí mismo que lo que acababa de hacer era simplemente por su trabajo...

Démonos prisa.- Lily ya se había vuelto a poner el vestido, aunque se dejó el cabello suelto.- La fiesta está por concluir.

Lo sé.- replicó Genzo, empezando a vestirse.

El nudo de la corbata le causó al portero muchos problemas; Lily se acercó y se lo acomodó con presteza.

Hombres.- suspiró Lily.- No pueden ni hacer un simple nudo.

¿Y desde cuando está en tus habilidades el saber hacer nudos de corbata?.- cuestionó Genzo.

Lily no respondió, ya que ella lo miró a los ojos, causando que los rostros de ambos quedaran muy cerca, demasiado cerca... Lily terminó con la corbata y se hizo para atrás.

Vámonos ya, que han de estar preguntando por nosotros.- dijo Lily, sin mirar a Genzo.

Wakabayashi suspiró y siguió a la chica. A las afueras de la habitación, el camarero los miró a ambos con malicia.

¿Les gustó el lugar?.- preguntó el hombre.

Genzo miró a Lily alejarse, altiva y orgullosa como siempre, y sonrió.

Más de lo que cree.- respondió Genzo.

Pero no era momento para distraerse. Había algo raro en ese sitio y debían descubrirlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Tanya miraba a Lily con insistencia. La rusa conocía lo suficiente a su compañera como para darse cuenta de cuando ella andaba rara u ocultaba algo. Las dos chicas iban de regreso a la mansión, después de que ambas se aseguraron de que Sakai y Ken estaban en sus hoteles, bien resguardados. El servicio de la agencia Wakabayashi no incluía el horario de 24 horas, únicamente era para fiestas o eventos especiales.

¿Dónde te habías metido?.- quiso saber Tanya.- Hubo un momento en donde no te encontramos por ninguna parte. Hasta Sakai se preguntaba qué rayos había pasado contigo.

Andaba buscando información.- Lily tuvo un ligerísimo titubeo.- Escuché a algunos camareros hablar en ruso.

¿En ruso?.- se sorprendió la chica.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Porque estabas manoseándote con Ken.- replicó Lily.- No creas que no me di cuenta del descaro con el que ese greñudo con aspecto de lavacoches te metía las manos en el escote.

Me estaba sacando una aceituna.- replicó Tanya.

Ah, no me digas que él era tu tenedor.- replicó Lily, con sarcasmo.

Da lo mismo.- bufó Tanya.- No me cambies el tema ahora. ¿En dónde estabas?

Averiguando qué estaba pasando.- Lily trató de mantener la compostura.

Tanya pudo jurar que en el rostro de su amiga apareció el rubor, pero la mexicana se dio la vuelta para que la rusa no lo notara.

¿Y conseguiste averiguarlo?.- preguntó Tanya, dudosa.

No.- Lily se puso seria.- Nos descubrieron...

¿"Nos"?.- se sorprendió Tanya.- ¿A quién más cacharon?

A Genzo.- Lily comenzó a ponerse del color de la alfombra que tapizaba la limosina, que era de color rojo, obvio.

Ah, ¿él también estaba contigo? Eso lo explica todo.- Tanya sabía que había algo más.- Pero aun así, se tardaron mucho... ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Despistando.- Lily ya no podía seguir fingiendo demencia.

¿Se puede saber por qué te pusiste tan roja?.- insistió Tanya.

Porque tuvimos sexo.- respondió Lily, más roja que una mezcla de tomates, cerezas y granadas.

¿QUÉ?.- Tanya gritó, como era de esperarse.- ¿TE ACOSTASTE CON GENZO WAKABAYASHI?

Cállate.- para fortuna de Lily, ellas iban solas.- Fue algo que tuvimos que hacer, los camareros nos descubrieron y tuvimos que hacernos pasar por dos amantes urgidos.

Ah, mira, y como los observaban, decidieron llevar su plan a la acción.- Tanya miró a su amiga con malicia.

¿Qué más hacíamos?.- Lily tosió.- Nos pudimos haber metido en una buena bronca...

mira tú.- Tanya soltó una carcajada.- Bien dicen que del odio al amor no hay más que un paso...

Yo no amo a ese niñito rico de papi.- reclamó Lily, furiosa.- Me acosté con Genzo simple y sencillamente por cuestiones de trabajo.

Por favor.- Tanya rió a carcajadas.- Eso no te lo cree ni tu abuela, pero como quieras.

No vayas a decírselo a nadie.- pidió Lily.- Si el señor Akira se entera de que su hijo y yo nos acostamos, nos despedirá a patadas a los dos. Está prohibido acostarse con los clientes, con mucha mayor razón con los jefes...

Eso era lo que te iba a comentar, que está prohibido tener sexo en el trabajo, por eso no te creí por ningún momento tu pretexto.- rió Tanya.- En fin, tranquila, que no diré nada. Solo dime una cosa...

¿Cuál?

¿Es bueno en el sexo? Me refiero a Genzo.- preguntó Tanya.

Es un experto.- respondió Lily, sonriendo levemente.- Genzo Wakabayashi es un amante excelente...

La limosina se detuvo brevemente en otro lujoso hotel, del cual salió Arisa, con el cierre del vestido a la mitad y un par de chupetones en el cuello. Lily y Tanya la miraron con las cejas enarcadas.

Van a tener que ayudarme a esconder esos moretones.- suspiró Arisa.- Estos mexicanos son difíciles de contener...

Y que lo digas.- gruñó Tanya, mirando a Lily.

La chica mexicana tosió y fingió después quedarse dormida. Ya había sido suficiente de emociones por un día...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken Wakashimazu estaba en la bañera, tomando una larga ducha y recordando lo vivido en la noche. Cuando Genzo les había hablado a él y a Misaki sobre la agencia de su padre, Ken pensó que la sola idea de que una mujer lo protegiera era absurda, aunque Taro parecía estar muy familiarizado con el hecho. El portero suplente de la selección era karateca y estaba muy claro que podía protegerse solo, pero aun así Genzo insistió, debido a las amenazas que hacían constantemente los grupos terroristas, de manera que Wakashimazu aceptó y contrató los servicios de la agencia Wakabayashi para que le enviaran una chica que lo protegiera. Y claro, al conocerla, Ken se había quedado con la boca abierta...

Tanya Czorja era la mujer más hermosa que Ken había visto en su vida. La rubia exuberante tenía un cuerpo de miedo y los ojos más impactantes que él hubiese visto jamás... ¡Cuántas ganas le dieron al portero de acostarse con ella en cuanto la vio! Pero según Genzo, eso no estaba permitido... Así pues, Ken tuvo que conformarse con miradas sugerentes y caricias mal disimuladas. Cuando la rusa tiró accidentalmente una aceituna en su escote, Ken sin pensarlo dos veces metió las manos entre esos dos jugosos y blancos pechos (válgame) sin dudarlo ni un instante. Por un momento, Ken pensó que Tanya lo golpearía por semejante atrevimiento, pero ella se limitó a mirarlo con la misma educación con la que se mira a un borracho...

Mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo desnudo, Ken recordaba cada escena y cada movimiento leonino de Tanya y comenzó a excitarse. Wakashimazu supo que ese ardor no se le pasaría hasta que no saciara sus instintos en el cuerpo de la rusa, pero dado que ella no se encontraba presente, tuvo que echar mano de su mano amiga y comenzó a autocomplacerse, pensando en Tanya. Al llegar al éxtasis, el karateca pronunció casi a gritos el nombre de la rusa.

Ken terminó de bañarse y se secó con una toalla, pensando en que tarde que temprano tendría que conquistar a Tanya, a como diera lugar...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira estaba preocupado; el informe que le habían dado Genzo y Lily indicaba que había rusos infiltrados en la conferencia de prensa, cosa que no debía ser ya que teóricamene todo el personal del hotel era de procedencia alemana y se suponía que ninguno de ellos había pisado jamás un sitio en donde se hablara ruso.

Esto es sospechoso.- comentó Akira.

Así es.- asintió Genzo, muy serio.- Más porque estaban hablando en corro.

Eso es peor.- gruñó Akira.- ¿Alcanzaron a escuchar lo que decían?

Yo sí, y lo entendí.- terció Lily, dando a entender que, aunque Genzo hubiese escuchado algo, no habría comprendido nada.- Algo hablaban de acechar al final de la fiesta, pero no alcancé a escuchar el resto.

Debido a que, por culpa del litro de perfume que Del Valle usó, casi nos atrapan.- replicó Genzo.

Al menos sé hablar ruso.- replicó Lily.

Creo que es suficiente.- intervino Akira.- No importa lo que sucedió, sino que, sea lo que sea que hayan tenido planeado, lo pospusieron y nadie salió herido. No importa nada más.

Lily y Genzo miraron se reojo. Akira notó que había algo raro entre ellos, o sea, él ya sabía que su hijo y su mejor agente no se llevaban bien, pero en ese momento había otro tipo de energía entre ellos que Akira no consiguió precisar...

En fin, al menos tuvimos saldo blanco.- concluyó Akira.- Nuestro deber es única y exclusivamente proteger a nuestros clientes en fiestas y eventos y cualquier cosa para la que nos contraten, nada más. Lo que pase con ellos después no es asunto nuestro. Sin embago, hay que tener cuidado y estar precavidos para fiestas futuras.

Sí, señor.- dijeron Genzo y Lily, al unísono.

Por cierto, Del Valle.- Akira miró fijamente a la chica.- Es una lástima que se haya arruinado el hermoso peinado que traías. ¿Qué sucedió?

Un evento sin importancia.- respondió Lily, muy seria.

Akira podría jurar que la chica se ruborizó. Sea como fuere, eso no importaba ahora. Genzo y Lily se despidieron entonces y cada uno tomó por su lado. La mexicana subió las escaleras al segundo piso, hacia su dormitorio, y Genzo se desvió hacia sala, no sin antes mirarla brevemente.

"Se parece un poco a Danny", dijo una voz en la mente de Genzo.

"¿Te volviste loco?", replicó otra voz. "¡Claro que no se parece en nada a ella!".

"Tienes razón, Lily es mucho más enigmática... Y también más bella...".

Genzo optó por ya no responderse e irse a dormir. Un par de chicas pasaron junto a él y lo saludaron entre risillas de ratón, pero Genzo apenas las tomó en cuenta. La mayoría de las muchachas de la agencia se sentían atraídas por Genzo Wakabayashi, del cual no sabían nada más que era un gran y famoso portero de Alemania y del mundo en general, que ayudaba a su padre cuando tenía tiempo disponible y que no se le conocía novia alguna, aunque se rumoraba que era un excelente amante y que se había acostado con las mujeres más bellas del país. Había una leyenda urbana que decía que en algún momento Genzo se había enamorado de una chica, con la cual iba a casarse pero que falleció en un tiroteo en una fiesta, pero era algo que no estaba confirmado todavía.

Wakabayashi salió de la mansión y enfiló rumbo a su departamento de soltero. Era rara la ocasión en que se quedaba a dormir en la mansión Wakabayashi alemana, aun cuando su padre había acondicionado un lugar para todos sus hijos. Una vez en su departamento, Genzo se acostó en su cama, sin desvestirse, pensando en lo que había hecho esa noche. Se había acostado con su enemiga natural, la mujer que representaba todo lo que él más detestaba y sin embargo, por alguna razón, Genzo no podía dejar de pensar en Lily...

Y esa noche, cuando el portero al fin se quedó dormido, él no soñó con Daniela, como solía suceder, sino con la chica mexicana cuya piel incendiaba al contacto de las manos...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanya miraba a una y después a otra. Lily se cepillaba el cabello pausadamente y Arisa trataba de quitarse los moretones en el cuello con una cuchara de metal.

¿Y bien?.- preguntó Tanya.- ¿Quién de las dos me va a contar primero lo que pasó esta noche?

Deberías de haber visto.- tal parecía ser que Arisa solo estaba esperando esa pregunta.- Alejandro era tal y como creí que era, y hasta más.

No te habrás acostado con él.- reconvino Tanya, con el ceño fruncido.- Está prohibido hacerlo.

Claro que no me acosté con él.- replicó Arisa.- Le dije que no estaba permitido y él lo entendió. ¡Pero vieras que buen agasajo nos dimos! Me llevó, literalmente, a lo oscurito...

Tanya escuchaba con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Lily solo miraba de reojo a través del espejo del tocador frente al cual se hallaba sentada. Arisa comenzó a contar su noche de pasión, por así decirlo. Después de que el cantante mexicano había hecho su presentación en la entrega de premios, no perdió el tiempo en preámbulos y se llevó a Arisa a un sitio tranquilo, en donde habían comenzado las caricias y los besos. Quizás Alex no podría acostarse con Arisa, pero nada le decía que no pudiera besarle el cuello, mientras sus dedos le bajaban la cremallera del vestido para después acariciar la espalda de la chica y de ahí pasarse a sus suaves senos y empezar a masajearlos suavemente. Arisa se estaba encendiendo, más que nada por el hecho de que cierta parte del cuerpo de Alex estaba creciendo cada vez más hasta alcanzar proporciones increíblemente grandes. Arisa llevó sus manos hasta esa zona prominente y comenzó a acariciarla con suavidad, con movimientos circulares persistentes.

Eres deliciosa.- comentó Alex, entre beso y suspiro.

Después, los dedos de él se fueron a acariciar la entrepierna de Arisa y comenzaron a subir. La chica creyó que no iba a tolerarlo por mucho tiempo más... Y en ese momento, Alex recibió una llamada importante.

No sé que hubiese pasado de no haber tenido esa llamada.- suspiró Arisa.- Quizás nos hubiéramos acostado en ese instante...

Suerte para ti.- gruñó Tanya.- Si el jefe se entera, te pone de patitas en la calle.

Ésa es mi frase.- gruñó Lily.- No me la copies.

Sí, pero no tienes derecho a usarla.- replicó Tanya.- Después de acostarte con el hijo del jefe, es eso lo que te harán si llegan a enterarse.

¿QUÉ?.- gritó Arisa.- ¿Te acostaste con Kenji?

No.- respondió Lily, sinceramente.- Kenji es de Vicky.

¿Entonces con Touya?.- continuó Arisa.- ¡Él está casado!

Fría, fría, tan fría como Siberia.- gruñó Tanya.- Se acostó con Genzo.

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?.- Arisa se puso de pie.- ¿TE ACOSTASTE CON GENZO?

Habla más fuerte, por favor.- pidió Lily.- Creo que no te escucharon en tu natal Argentina...

No puede ser.- musitó Arisa.- ¿Te acostaste con Genzo? ¿Con el Niñito de Papá? ¿Te volviste loca?

No, no me volví loca, y sí, me acosté con él.- replicó Lily.

Bien, dime quién eres y en donde dejaste a mi amiga.- suspiró Arisa.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

No tengo nada que decir al respecto.- respondió Lily, poniéndose de pie.- Tengo sueño, voy a dormirme.

Arisa volteó a ver a Tanya, pero ésta se encogió de hombros. El mundo se había vuelto loco.

Lily no pudo dormir de momento, pensando en Genzo. Claro que era un excelente amante, por supuesto que sí. El portero la había hecho gozar como nunca nadie antes lo había hecho. Era como si Genzo conociera cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo y supiera cómo hacerlos vibrar...

Lo peor del caso no era eso. Lo peor del caso era que Lily deseaba volver a repetir la experiencia...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Había sido curiosa la manera en como Akira Wakabayashi había contratado a Lily Del Valle. Akira y Genzo habían viajado a la Ciudad de México por cuestiones de trabajo y al pasar por un conocido barrio de mala muerte, los dos japoneses fueron abordados por una muchacha muy bella que iba cargada con algunas bolsas.

Buenas tardes.- había saludado la chica, en inglés.- ¿Les interesa comprar recuerdos de plata?

No, muchas gracias.- se había negado Genzo se primera instancia.- Llevamos prisa.

Pero Akira sí quiso quedarse a mirar la joyería, pretextando que quería regalársela a su esposa. La chica entretuvo al hombre, mientras Genzo esperaba impacientemente a su padre. Akira se había entusiasmado con algunas pulseras de plata cuando entonces la chica recogió todo con rapidez y con una presteza poco vista, le arrebató al señor Wakabayashi el Rólex que llevaba en la muñeca, echando a correr tan rápido como lo pudiera haber hecho Ana Guevara en alguna competencia.

Es una ladrona, padre.- gruñó Genzo.- ¿No pudiste habértelo imaginado?

Mejor ayúdame a capturarla, en vez de regañarme.- replicó Akira.

Entre Genzo y Akira comenzaron a perseguir a la chica, pero ella les llevaba mucha ventaja, sobre todo porque se encontraba en su barrio y porque era mucho más rápida que ellos. Además, a Genzo le fallaba mucho la velocidad y a Akira la vista, de manera que la chica tenía todas las posibilidades de salirse con la suya.

Vamos a perderla.- musitó Akira, después de un rato de perseguir a la chica.

Mejor dicho, ya la perdimos.- replicó Genzo.- Pero será mejor que nos separemos. Quizás así tengamos más oportunidad.

Está bien.- asintió Akira.

Genzo entonces torció a su derecha y se metió por un callejón, esquivando indigentes y botes de basura. Vaya que ese barrio era de los más bajos... A lo lejos, Genzo vio una larga cabellera castaña saltar una barda y el portero supo que allá estaba su ladrona. Wakabayashi decidió confiarse y tomó la ruta que le pareció más corta; su corazonada acertó, ya que consiguió aparecer en una calle poco transitada por donde la muchacha ladrona apareció trotando. Genzo se escondió detrás de un basurero, a la espera de que ella se descuidara y mientras tanto aprovechó para observarla. La chica era alta, con buen cuerpo, cabello castaño oscuro largo hasta las caderas y unos ojos sorprendentes del color del chocolate derretido. La joven era hermosa, eso que ni qué, pero era ladrona, eso que ni qué.

¡Lily!.- gritó un muchachito de unos diez años, el cual estaba descalzo.- ¡Ya llegaste!

Beto: ¿en dónde rayos están los zapatos que te traje?.- preguntó la chica, ceñuda.

Los tengo guardados.- el niño esbozó una sonrisilla de vergüenza.- No quiero que se ensucien...

¡Te los traje para que te los pongas, no para que los guardes!.- gritó la chica.- Ve a ponértelos ahora.

Sí, Lily... Ya no te sulfures...

El niño desapreció por el mismo lugar por donde había aparecido y entonces otr a persona se acercó a la chica, un hombre corpulento con barba incipiente.

¿Qué conseguiste hoy?.- preguntó él.

Un Rólex, y de los buenos.- respondió ella.

¿A poco es original?.- preguntó el hombre con escepticismo.

¡Claro que lo es!.- protestó la muchacha.- Se lo robé a un catrín extranjero...

Ya. Voy a preguntarle al Chómpiras cuanto dan por un Rólex... .- musitó el hombre.

El tipo se marchó y entonces la chica quedó sola, contemplando su trofeo. Genzo entonces salió de la nada y sujetó a la chica sosteniéndole los brazos con fuerza a la espalda.

Hasta aquí llegaste.- dijo Genzo.

Suéltame.- dijo ella.- No sabes con quién te metes...

Al contrario, no sabes con quién te metiste tú.- replicó Genzo.

El joven arrastró a la chica por una callejuela mugrienta y oscura; ella se retorcía y deseaba zafarse, y justo a media calle lo consiguió dándole una patada a Genzo en la entrepierna.

Maldita.- musitó Genzo.- Por esto te la cobraré doble.

Como si pudieras atraparme.- replicó ella.

La chica se puso en guardia y Genzo aceptó el reto. Las artes marciales no eran su habilidad, lo suyo era el box pero aun así consiguió esquivar los golpes de la chica sin tratar de regresarlos. Después de todo, ella seguía siendo una mujer y Genzo jamás le pegaría a una. Sin embargo, él se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía estrategia y que se limitaba a dar golpes a diestra y siniestra, de manera que Genzo se preparó y le lanzó a la chica un izquierdazo en el estómago que la hicieron derrumbarse. Mientras ella trataba de recuperar el aire, Genzo la obligó a ponerse de pie y la sujetó con fuerza.

Hasta aquí llegaste, ladronzuela.- dijo Genzo.- Vas a pagar muy caro el intentar robarle a un Wakabayashi.

Muy bien hecho, hijo.- dijo Akira, saliendo de quien sabe donde.- Ahora, suéltala.

¿Qué dices?.- Genzo creyó no escuchar bien.

Que la sueltes.- repitió Akira.- Quiero hablar con ella.

Es una ladrona, debemos llevarla con la policía.- protestó Genzo.

Quizás, pero tengo algo qué preguntarle. Así que, suéltala.- insistió Akira.

Genzo no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y soltó a la chica; ella se arregló el cabello y la ropa y miró a los dos hombres de forma retadora, con el cabello cayéndole sobre la cara.

Muy bien, querida.- Akira le sonrió.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Lily.- musitó la chica.

Eres una mujer muy fuerte, Lily.- continuó Akira.- Y también hermosa.

Uhm.- gruñó Lily.

Uhm.- gruñó Genzo.

Estoy interesado en esta clase de mujeres.- continuó Akira.- ¿Te gustaría trabajar para mí?

¿Qué?.- exclamó Genzo.- ¡No!

Lo siento, no la hago de prostituta.- replicó Lily.

Nada de eso.- Akira rió.- Este trabajo es diferente.

¡De ninguna manera, padre!.- protestó Genzo.- ¡Ella no trabajará con nosotros!

Discúlpanos, querida.- Akira le sonrió a Lily y después le habló a su hijo en japonés.- Mira, ella es perfecta. Es hermosa y sabe defenderse.

¡Es una ladrona!.- insistió Genzo.- ¿Cómo crees que vamos a aceptar a alguien así?

Podremos entrenarla, ofrecerle un buen sueldo.- respondió Akira.- Mírala, es una mujer muy bella, no encuentras a cualquiera así en la calle. Y observé como se peleó contigo, es fuerte y sabe de artes marciales.

No estoy de acuerdo y jamás lo estaré.- Genzo se cruzó de brazos.

Como gustes, al fin y al cabo, el que paga soy yo.- replicó Akira.

Lily miraba a ambos hombres con cara de fastidio. Hubiera querido escaparse pero los dos hombres la tenían acorralada y no la hubiese tenido tan fácil... Akira al fin se dirigió a ella, con una sonrisa amable.

Mira, Lily, el trabajo consiste en ser modelo y guardaespaldas.- dijo Akira.- Se te daría un entrenamiento en defensa y artes marciales y clases de modelaje. Tu deber sería proteger a las personas que pidan tus servicios durante fiestas o eventos sociales importantes, claro, además de trabajar en las pasarelas más famosas de toda Europa. Tendrías un buen sueldo y vivirías en mi mansión.

¿Y cuál es la trampa aquí?.- quiso saber Lily.- ¿Me acostaré también con los clientes?

Claro que no.- negó Akira.- Ya te había dicho que a eso no nos dedicamos. Modelo y guardaespaldas, nada más. Te pagaríamos una buena suma de dinero...

¿Cuánto?.- quiso saber Lily.

Akira dio una cifra enorme, pero Lily no se sintió impresionada. Se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

No me interesa.- dijo.- Búsquense a otra.

Debes estar bromeando.- dijo Genzo.- Pero por nosotros, mejor.

Deberías reconsiderarlo.- dijo Akira.- Con ese dinero podrías hacer muchas cosas.

Ya dije que no me interesa.- replicó Lily.

¿Y ni siquiera por Beto?.- preguntó Genzo, recordando al chico.- Seguro a él le vendría mejor ese sueldo que lo que ganas robando.

¿Cómo sabes tú de Beto?.- Lily encaró a Genzo.- Con él no te metas.

Solo sé que podrías sacarlo de esa pobreza.- replicó Genzo.- Piénsalo bien y no te equivoques.

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? ¡Se suponía que Genzo no quería a esa chica trabajando para su padre! Mejor cerraba la boca y dejaba que ella se largara cuanto antes; sin embargo, Akira no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir a Lily.

Muy bien, señorita, para convencerte, duplico la cantidad de dinero que te dije en un principio.- dijo Akira.

No estoy interesada.- Lily continuó negándose.

Entonces, no me queda más remedio.- Akira se jugó su última carta.- Si no aceptas, Lily, tendré que entregarte a la policía por haberte robado mi reloj.

No se atrevería.- Lily amenazó con la mirada.

¿Crees que no?.- rió Akira.- Créeme que lo haré, y no podrás escapar porque no solo mi hijo es experto en defensa personal, también yo lo soy y con los dos no podrás.

Lily miró fijamente a Akira y después a Genzo y entonces supo que no tendría alternativa... Y así fue como la chica pasó de ser ladrona a ser modelo y guardaespaldas. Íntimamente, Genzo detestaba a Lily por ser ladrona, y ella lo detestaba a él por ser un niño rico. En ningún momento los dos jóvenes podían llevarse bien, todo el tiempo discutían y se llevaban la contraria, aunque entre ambos estaba surgiendo una inexplicable atracción...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexandra Wakabayashi había conocido a Taro Misaki en una exposición de pintura en Francia. A diferencia que otras chicas, ella conoció a Taro en su estado normal, no como súper agente-modelo, de manera que se pudo acercar a él de forma más casual; ambos se cayeron bien de inmediato y conversaron toda la noche de sus gustos comunes. Taro le pidió a Alex su número de teléfono, pero ella le confesó que estaría pocos días en la ciudad.

Pero nada impide que salgamos sin problemas.- había dicho Alex.

Así pues, Taro y Alex salían a tomar café o simplemente a pasear por las calles de París. Misaki quería conocer a Alex más a fondo, pero ella le ponía siempre una barrera. Sin embargo, a los pocos días hubo una gran fiesta en donde participaron muchos importantes influyentes franceses y Alex asistió acompañando a Pierre Le Blanc, en ese entonces capitán de la escuadra francesa de fútbol. Misaki se sorprendió mucho de ver a Alexandra en un lugar como ése y en compañía de alguien como Pierre. Y sobre todo, a Taro le impactó la manera en como iba vestida Alex, con un vestido elegantísimo y tremendamente sensual; él se quedó sin aliento.

¿Dónde conociste a tu bella acompañante, Pierre?.- Taro no resistió las ganas de preguntar.

Es una modelo.- respondió Pierre.- Y sinceramente, no la conozco, es solo una acompañante que contraté para esta fiesta, nada más...

No me digas... .- murmuró Taro.

Sí te digo.- rió Pierre.- Ella es genial, no solo es modelo y acompañante, también es guardaespaldas...

¿Guardaespaldas?.- Misaki no se esperaba eso.

Sí. Se supone que sabe artes marciales y defensa personal.- explicó Pierre.- Fue entrenada para eso.

Ya veo.- Taro preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.- ¿Y en qué agencia la contrataste?

Pierre le pasó a Misaki la tarjeta de la agencia que le habían recomendado y Taro se la guardó en el bolsillo; ya tendría la oportunidad de llamar, aunque por esa noche, él tendría que resignarse a que Alex era solo de Pierre...

Alex se sorprendió mucho el día en que su trabajo en París concluyó y recibió una llamada de su hermano. Al parecer, él había recibido una oferta de contrato para Alex, hecha por alguien que pidió no dar su nombre a la muchacha.

¿No es peligroso, papá?.- preguntó Alex, preocupada.- No sabemos quién me quiere contratar.

Estás en un error, hermanita.- replicó Genzo.- Yo sí sé quien quiere contratarte, pero pidió de favor que no te lo dijera a ti.

¿Entonces?.- Alex estaba sorprendida.- ¿Cómo voy a saber quien es?

Esa persona te conoce.- explicó Genzo.- Quién sabe de donde, pero te conoce, y sabe además que eres mi hermana. No te preocupes, yo lo conozco a él y es confiable, no hay por qué temer. Debe ser alguna locura suya el hecho de que no quiere que sepa quien es.

Mi pregunta sigue siendo la misma: ¿cómo voy a saber quién es?.- insistió Alex.

Te daré la dirección de la fiesta y él se acercará a ti.- explicó Genzo.

Alex no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, de manera que se presentó el día acordado a la hora acordada. Ella se sorprendió, ya que el lugar era la misma galería en donde ella había conocido a Taro Misaki, pero en esa ocasión el lugar estaba vacío...

Hola.- Taro surgió de la nada y saludó a la chica.- Bienvenida.

¿Qué haces tú aquí?.- preguntó Alex, sorprendida.

Ésta es la galería de mi padre.- respondió Misaki.- ¿No te dije que de él eran sus pinturas, la otra noche?

No.- Alex tenía una mirada de reproche.- En fin, da lo mismo. ¿Va a haber alguna fiesta aquí?

No.- negó Taro.

Entonces me equivoqué de lugar... O de hora... .- suspiró Alex.

No, la hora y el lugar son correctos.- Taro esbozó una sonrisa.- Te estaba esperando.

¿Tú me contrataste?.- Alex levantó las cejas.- ¿Cómo sabes que trabajo en... esto?

Coincidencias de la vida.- Misaki se encogió de hombros.- Solo espero que aproveche, porque gasté todo mi dinero para tenerte aquí... Los precios de tu agencia son demasiado altos.

Eres un tonto de remate.- Alex se ruborizó un poco.- Pudiste haberme tenido sin la necesidad de gastar tanto...

Y eso fue todo. De ahí en más todo fue como un paseo por las nubes. Esa noche, Taro llevó a Alex a pasear por el río Sena y a cenar a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. Al final, él la llevó a ella al parque de la Torre Eiffel y los dos se dejaron caer sobre la hierba.

Wakabayashi me advirtió muy seriamente que estaba prohibido.- murmuró Taro, acariciando la curva del cuello de Alex.- Pero no sabes cuantas ganas me dan de no hacerle caso...

Sé lo que estás pensando, y sí, está prohibido.- dijo Alex.- No puedo acostarme con los clientes...

Lo sé...

Los dos comenzaron a besarse, cada vez con más intensidad. Taro acarició la espalda de Alex por debajo de la ropa y después sus manos se dirigieron a sus suaves senos y comenzó a masajearlos. Alex besó suavemente la barbilla de Misaki y su cuello, y sus manos empezaron a desabrocharle la camisa...

Y sin embargo.- murmuró Alex, en una pausa que ambos se dieron.- Nada dice que no pueda acostarme con mis ex clientes... Y oficialmente, el contrato terminó en cuanto salimos del restaurante...

No me hubieras dicho eso.- suspiró Misaki.- Porque ahora no podrás escaparte de mí...

Ellos volvieron a besarse. En la cálida oscuridad del parque, bajo la protección de un grupo de arbustos, Taro desnudó lentamente a Alex, sin dejar de acariciarle sus senos erectos, su vientre plano, sus caderas y sus muslos. Alex cerró los ojos y acarició el cabello de Misaki, perdiéndose en el delicioso placer que él le estaba proporcionando... Taro se recostó sobre ella y la besó con intensidad, al tiempo que empezaba a penetrarla, primero lentamente y con cuidado para no lastimarla; Alex empezó a jadear y a moverse al ritmo que él estaba imponiendo, al tiempo que besaba el mentón de Taro y acariciaba su pecho y su espalda. Misaki fue perdiendo poco a poco el control y empezó a penetrar con más fuerza y más rapidez, cosa que Alex estaba disfrutando cada vez más hasta que hubo un momento en que ella cayó en un abismo delicioso que la hizo perder la conciencia de sí misma... Misaki continuó penetrándola hasta que al fin alcanzó su propio éxtasis. Los dos se quedaron recostados sobre el pasto, contemplando las estrellas.

Eres maravillosa.- murmuró Taro, besando suavemente a Alex.- Quisiera tenerte conmigo todas las noches...

Alex no podía pensar en nada. Había tenido la experiencia más increíble de su vida y quería volver a repetirla una, dos, mil veces... Y al parecer, Taro tenía los mismos planes... Con cuidado, él se sentó e hizo a Alex sentarse sobre él, mientras besaba sus senos con fruición y empezaba nuevamente a penetrarla. Lo último que Alex alcanzó a pensar antes de sumirse en el laberinto del placer era que podría meterse en problemas serios si alguien los descubría, pero por ahora no importaba...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Genzo estaba fastidiado. Al parecer, a Kenji se le habían pasado las copas la noche anterior y tenía una cruda espantosa. Touya había salido con Hotaru y su hijo y Hana y Alex no estaban a cargo de los programas de entrenamiento, lo que todo en conjunto significaba que Genzo tendría que dar el entrenamiento de ese día.

Para las agentes, nada mejor que tener a Genzo enseñándoles. Él era mucho más musculoso que Kenji y cuando sudaba la camisa se le pegaba al pecho, marcando sus bien formados pectorales, bíceps, tríceps y demás. Además, cuando Genzo se acaloraba, se quitaba la camisa dejándose el torso desnudo, cosa que era un espectáculo digno de ver.

Pero apuesto que tú no necesitas verlo, ya lo tocaste en persona.- le susurró Arisa a Lily.- ¡Qué envidia! Se nota que tiene buen cuerpo y que está bastante macizo.

Muy macizo.- suspiró Lily.

¿Cómo dices?.- exclamó Tanya.

Nada...

Genzo decidió enfocarse por ese día al boxeo. Era su punto fuerte y Kenji podría retomar el entrenamiento al día siguiente. Wakabayashi notó que la agente Kamiya no se encontraba cerca, lo cual no le sorprendió. Eso de que estaba prohibido el sexo en ese lugar era pura patraña, muy seguramente en esos momentos Kenji y Vicky deberían estarle dando vuelo a la hilacha. Genzo acomodó a las chicas por parejas y las puso a golpear los sacos por turno; de forma curiosa, Lily se había quedado sin pareja por la ausencia de Vicky. Lo que Genzo no sabía era que Tanya y Arisa se habían puesto de acuerdo para dejar a Lily sola y que así ella no tuviera más remedio que irse con Genzo.

¿Te quedaste sola?.- preguntó Genzo, haciendo evidente lo obvio.- No me sorprende que nadie te quiera de compañera. Practicarás conmigo.

Las odio.- gruñó Lily, mirando a Arisa y a Tanya de reojo.

Las otras dos soltaron risillas de rata, como era su costumbre. Lily entonces se puso los guantes y se dispuso a golpear su saco, pero Genzo la detuvo.

Hoy, vas a pelear contra mí.- dijo él, poniéndose el equipo necesario.- Prepárate.

Lily, a regañadientes, se puso el equipo que faltaba y se dispuso a atacar. Genzo era experto en ese deporte debido a un entrenamiento intensivo que tuvo para ayudar a su carrera de futbolista, además de que era preciso y veloz. Lily no sabía mucho al respecto de boxeo y titubeó en varias ocasiones, causando que Genzo consiguiera golpearla dos veces en pecho y estómago.

Estás fatal.- se burló Genzo.

En boxeo, nada más.- replicó Lily.- Yo podría darte una paliza en tae kwon do.

Mucho hablar, poco actuar.- replicó Genzo.- Cuando lo hagas, me dices.

Lily intentó atacar pero no lo consiguió del todo ya que Genzo conseguía esquivar todos los golpes con precisión. Ella estaba quedándose sin aliento y pidió una pausa para beber un poco de agua. Wakabayashi hizo lo mismo y aprovechó para quitarse la playera, el momento más esperado por las chicas. El joven dejó al descubierto su bien formado y apetecible pecho musculoso; Lily por un momento recordó la noche de sexo salvaje y se ruborizó. Ella también se quitó la playera y se quedó en un top diminuto, el cual apenas cubría sus dos bien formados senos y que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen plano. El sudor cubría el cuerpo de la chica y Genzo la miró con ojos de deseo.

Cuanto a que los dos preferirían estar en una cama.- comentó Tanya a Arisa.

Y no precisamente boxeando.- completó la argentina.

Genzo y Lily continuaron boxeando y la chica empezó a defenderse mejor. Era un reto el que estaban enfrentando, era un duelo por orgullo y por sentimientos escondidos. Ambos sudaban, ambos jadeaban y se agredían, y como había dicho Tanya, Genzo y Lily hubieran preferido estar en una cama. Como Lily estaba dominándolo, Genzo se decidió y le dio un derechazo en el estómago, derrumbándose al instante.

¡Tarado, no se trata de que la mates!.- gritó Arisa, preocupada.

Te pasaste.- gruñó Tanya.

Lily estaba tirada en el suelo, jadeando y resoplando. Genzo se sintió culpable y preocupado y se quitó los guantes, arrojándolos a un lado y cargó a Lily en brazos.

¿A dónde la llevas?.- cuestionó Arisa.

A la enfermería.- respondió Genzo.- Ustedes sigan practicando.

Lily de momento no dijo nada, dejando que Genzo la condujera a la enfermería. Le dolía mucho el estómago, cosa que era de esperarse, pero poco a poco fue recuperando el aliento. Wakabayashi llegó entonces a la enfermería y acostó a Lily sobre una camilla.

¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó la enfermera.

Un accidente.- contestó Genzo.- Llame al doctor.

En seguida.- respondió la mujer.

Lily miraba con odio a Genzo, mientras respiraba profundo.

No fue un accidente.- reclamó ella.- Tú me golpeaste.

Me atacaste y me defendí.- replicó Genzo.- Fue accidental, no pretendía hacerte daño a propósito.

Sí, como no.- Lily se agarró el estómago y se bajó de la camilla.

¿A dónde vas?

No necesito un médico.- replicó Lily.- Estoy bien.

¡Cómo eres terca!.- exclamó Genzo.

¡Y tú como eres desgraciado!.- replicó Lily.

La chica empezó a andar dos o tres pasos pero le fallaron las piernas y se sostuvo de la camilla. Genzo se apresuró a ayudarla.

Suéltame, no necesito tu ayuda.- reclamó Lily.

¿Sabes? Me encanta cuando eres así de rebelde.- de la nada, Genzo tomó en sus brazos a Lily y acercó su rostro al de ella.

¿Qué?.- Lily estaba atrapada entre los brazos fuertes de Genzo y se aprisionó contra su pecho musculoso.- ¡Que me sueltes!

Eres hermosa, y cuando te pones así te ves tan salvaje.- Genzo susurró en el cuello y la oreja de Lily, haciéndola estremecerse.- Y me dan tantos deseos de arrojarte a la cama y quitarte toda esa rebeldía haciéndote mía.

Y antes de que Lily pudiera decir algo, Genzo la aprisionó contra la pared y la besó con intensidad. Ella se paralizó, pero los labios del portero la hicieron reaccionar y al poco rato los dos estaban fundidos en un beso y en un abrazo apasionado e intenso. Lily acariciaba el torso desnudo de Genzo mientras que él mordisqueaba su cuello y pasaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de la chica. De pronto, se escucharon ruidos de gente que se acercaba y Lily y Genzo se separaron inmediatamente. A los pocos segundos, el médico entró, seguido por la enfermera.

¿Y qué pasó aquí?.- preguntó el médico, arqueando las cejas al ver a los dos jóvenes tan agitados.

Entrenamiento de box.- respondió Genzo, respirando agitadamente.- La golpeé en el estómago y la dejé sin aire.

Lily solo asintió con la cabeza, respirando también agitadamente. Y antes de que el médico pudiera preguntar nada más, Genzo salió disparado de la habitación. Lily prefirió dejarse caer en la camilla y fingirse la enferma. Era quizás lo menos vergonzoso...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken Wakashimazu revisaba con desgana el periódico. Su amigo y antiguo capitán, Kojiro Hyuga, estaba dándose una ducha después del largo viaje que había hecho desde Italia. Ken miraba la noticia de la conferencia de prensa del Hamburgo y vio una foto de Tanya, la cual muy seguramente había sido tomada sin que la rusa se diera cuenta ya que de haber sido así, se habría volteado para no salir en cámara. Tanya no era muy partidaria de las fotos, y vaya que se veía genial en ese vestido que llevaba puesto. Ken se preguntó como rayos le haría para volver a salir con ella y llevársela a la cama.

¿Qué tanto lees?.- preguntó Hyuga, secándose el cabello con la toalla.

La noticia sobre la conferencia de prensa de Wakabayashi.- respondió Ken.- La verdad es que eso fue más bien una orgía muy bien disfrazada.

Ja.- Hyuga sonrió levemente.- ¿Y qué andabas haciendo tú ahí?

Ni me preguntes, que ni yo mismo sé.

Hyuga miró entonces el reverso de la hoja que estaba leyendo Ken y la sonrisa se le borró.

¿Me puedes prestar el periódico?.- preguntó él.

Claro.- Ken extendió la hoja a Kojiro.- ¿Qué viste?

Uhm.- gruñó Hyuga.

El hombre leyó la noticia que le había llamado la atención. Era un reportaje sobre la entrega de premios en donde había estado Alejandro Fernández. La verdad, no era algo que le interesara mucho a Hyuga sino más bien, la chica que acompañaba al cantante.

Es Arisa.- señaló Hyuga.

¿Arisa?.- se sorprendió Ken.- ¿Arisa Taira?

La misma que viste y calza.- Kojiro le regresó a Ken el periódico.- Mírala.

No la reconocí.- confesó Wakashimazu.- Creo que la vi ayer al ir por mi acompañante, pero no la reconocí. Está muy cambiada, se ve hermosa.

Lo sé.- suspiró Hyuga.- Llevo tiempo preguntándome en donde estaría ella y me la encuentro acompañando a cantantillos de tercera.

Uhm.- Ken miró a su amigo.- ¿Eso te molesta?

No tiene por qué.- replicó Kojiro.

Aunque la verdad era que a él sí le molestaba ver a Arisa en el periódico, pero no sabía por qué. La chica no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo acompañaba a Fernández, nada más. Y sin embargo, Hyuga tenía ganas de contactar a Arisa...

¿Dijiste que la viste ayer?.- Kojiro recordó lo que Ken le dijo.

Sí, creo.- asintió Ken.

¿En dónde?

En la mansión Wakabayashi.- respondió el greñudo portero.

¿En la casa de Wakabayashi?.- repitió Kojiro, sorprendido.- ¿Qué hacías tú allá?

La familia de Wakabayashi tiene una agencia de modelos acompañante, ¿no lo sabías?.- explicó Ken.- Ofrecen súper modelos como acompañantes que además son guardaespaldas. Créeme que es buena idea, yo contraté a una.

Uhm.- Kojiro miró la cara de lujuria de Ken, pero ya preguntaría después.- Arisa trabaja ahí entonces.

Así es.

Qué pequeño es el mundo.

Tú lo has dicho...

Hyuga volvió a revisar el periódico; Arisa se veía hermosa y muy mujer, cosa que le causó a él un estremecimiento en la piel. Kojiro recordó el momento cuando, varios años atrás, él hizo suya a Arisa en el mojado campo de fútbol de su antigua escuela...

_-FLASH BACK-_

_A él le encantaba molestarla. Arisa es una chica recién llegada de Argentina a la escuela Toho, según porque tenía parientes japoneses y la chica quiso conocer más de su cultura. Ella era rebelde y extrovertida y desde el primer momento chocó con Kojiro tal y como lo hubieran hecho dos meteoritos. Hyuga se la pasaba molestando a Arisa cada vez que podía y en todas las formas que podía, y Arisa le regresaba el golpe cada vez que podía... Todos en el Toho pensaban que ellos terminarían por matarse mutuamente, pero ambos encontraron manera de sacar ese sentimiento que estaban experimentando..._

_Era un día lluvioso cuando Arisa encontró a Hyuga sentado en la cancha. El entrenador del equipo de sóccer lo había sacado del equipo pro haber desobedecido las reglas y ahora él estaba deprimido. Arisa había llegado más bien por accidente, pero al ver a Kojiro tan triste supo que tenía que hacer algo..._

_Parece como si te hubieran corrido de tu casa.- se mofó ella.- ¿Qué te pasa?_

_Nada que te importe.- replicó Kojiro, sin mirarla._

_Por ahí escuché que te expulsaron del equipo de sóccer.- comentó Arisa, sentándose junto a él bajo la lluvia.- Lo lamento._

_Ese entrenador es un idiota.- gruñó Hyuga.- Él no sabe nada de mis deseos._

_Si fueras menos agresivo y terco, no estarías pasando por esto.- opinó Arisa.- ¿Te costaba mucho trabajo el decir a donde ibas?_

_No me hubieran dejado ir si hubiera pedido permiso, niñita tonta.- gruñó Hyuga._

_No me llames tonta, solo quiero ayudarte.- protestó Arisa._

_Pues yo no te pedí ayuda.- replicó Kojiro.- Vete por donde viniste._

_Tarado._

_Babosa._

_Kojiro no recordó en qué momento él y Arisa comenzaron a besarse, al principio con duda y después con pasión. En menos de lo que canta un gallo, ya Hyuga estaba recostado sobre Arisa, desnudándola. A ella se le enchinó la piel y se le erizaron ciertas partes del cuerpo que excitaron mucho más a Kojiro. Él besó sus senos, su cuello, lamió su cuello, besó su boca, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Kojiro empezó a entrar en Arisa. Al principio a ella le causó mucho dolor su virginidad rota, pero los embates y las caricias del muchacho la transportaron al mundo del placer sin límites. Ella movía su cadera al ritmo que él imponía, sin dejar de abrazar y besar aquel cuerpo moreno y musculoso, en esos momentos empapado por la lluvia y el sudor. Arisa llegó a un éxtasis tan intenso que no supo de sí por algunos momentos... Kojiro llegó después a su propio abismo, chapaleando entre el placer y una sensación que parecía amor..._

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK- _

Kojiro volvió al mundo real. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a Arisa y decidió que era hora de volver a hacerlo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.

Tanya miraba a Lily con fastidio; la chica no dejaba de golpear de patear un enorme saco de arena que había colgado en el techo y al cual le había pegado una foto de Genzo.

Maldito tarado, idiota.- gruñó Lily, golpeando con furia el saco de box.- Aprovechado, infeliz, ni que estuviera tan bueno. -¿Por qué no reconoces que te mueres de las ganas de acostarte otra vez con él?.- gruñó Tanya. -Porque eso no es cierto.- Lily siguió golpeando el saco con furia.- Él se muere de ganas de acostarse conmigo pero no lo va a lograr. - Como digas.- suspiró Tanya.

Lily siguió atacando el pobre saco con todas sus fuerzas; el localizador de Tanya sonó y la rubia se puso de pie.

- Me llama el jefe.- dijo Tanya.- Iré a ver que quiere. - Suerte.- replicó Lily, sin más.

La rusa salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la oficina principal del señor Wakabayashi; en el camino se topó con Arisa, la cual también fue convocada a la oficina del jefe. Una vez ahí, Tanya tocó con cuidado la puerta y las chicas entraron cuando la dieron la orden de hacerlo. Akira estaba sentado frente a su escritorio y levantó la vista al ver a Tanya.

- Tengo un trabajo pendiente.- anunció Akira.- El equipo de la Juventus de Italia está en la ciudad y al parecer van a dar una fiesta hoy por la noche y me pidieron a dos agentes para dicha fiesta. Czorja, Taira, las dos fueron convocadas específicamente para esta reunión, así pues prepárense para esta noche. Vendrán por ustedes a las ocho en punto. -Sí, señor.- asintió Tanya. -¿Puedo saber quién solicitó los servicios?.- preguntó Arisa, desconfiando dado el equipo que iba a organizar la fiesta. - Ken Wakashimazu volvió a solicitar a Czorja.- dijo Akira.- Y alguien llamado Kojiro Hyuga pidió por ti, Taira.

Arisa frunció la boca; ya se lo sospechaba. Ella sabía muy bien que no podía negarse a una misión, de manera que aceptó la orden y salió de la oficina en compañía de Tanya. Una vez fuera, la argentina volteó a ver a la rusa.

- Cámbiame la misión.- pidió Arisa. - Ni lo sueñes.- negó Tanya.- No te cambiaré a mi hombre. - Haré lo que quieras.- pidió Arisa. - No.- negó Tanya. - Seré tu esclava un mes. - No. - Lustraré tus botas por un año. - No.- negó Tanya, por cuarta vez.- ¿Por qué no quieres salir con ese tal Hyuga? - Porque lo conozco.- gruñó Arisa.- Y he de estar loca, por años recé para que esto sucediera y ahora que al fin tengo lo que quiero, me niego a aceptarlo. - Bien dicen por ahí: Cuidado con lo que persigas, puede que lo consigas.- sentenció Tanya.- Si tanto lo querías, pues aprovecha. - Ya no lo quiero.- gruñó Arisa. -Pues lo siento mucho.- replicó Tanya.

La rusa siguió andando, pensando en el vestido que usaría esa noche; la verdad era que si se hubiese tratado de otra persona, Tanya le hubiese hecho el cambio a Arisa, pero su misión se trataba de Ken Wakashimazu y no la podía desaprovechar... A la rusa le había encantado conocer a ese hombre apuesto y que a todas luces se notaba que tenía buen cuerpo y que debía ser buen amante. La última vez que Tanya salió con Ken, él no había perdido tiempo y ya al poco rato le había metido mano en el escote. Había sido precipitado, quizás, pero eso a Tanya la había dejado con ganas de algo más...

(En serio¿yo escribí eso de Ken? OO)

Así pues, Tanya buscó entre su guardarropa algún vestido que le quedara bien. Encontró uno gris perla con escote hasta donde la espalda pierde su casto nombre y con un súper escote que la hacían verse muy delgada. La rusa se metió a bañar y comenzó a enjabonarse sensualmente cada parte de su cuerpo, pensando en el karateca. Se sentía algo excitada, y muy emocionada, si bien estaba prohibido acostarse con los clientes, Lily ya se había acostado con Genzo, Vicky con Kenji y quien sabe de las demás. Así pues, Tanya no se iba a quedar atrás...

La chica se maquilló y se peinó lo mejor que pudo. Arisa, por su parte, se negó a aceptar que sí se moría de ganas de ver a Hyuga; la chica se la pasó quejándose unos cuarenta minutos mientras Lily seguía golpeando el saco. La mexicana llegó a la conclusión de que todos los japoneses eran unos idiotas.

- ¡Y vaya que lo son!.- gritó Arisa.- Creen que pueden tomarte como si les pertenecieras y después botarte como si nada. - Y que lo digas.- Lily seguía enfurecida por el arrumaco que había tenido con Genzo.- Todos se largan cuando se cansan de tenerte. - Eso es verdad.- gruñó Arisa.- Aunque bueno, el caso es que por lo menos a ti Genzo no te ha dejado. - Como si me importara.- replicó Lily.

Arisa se dio cuenta de que no se podía seguir quejando y empezó a vestirse y a arreglarse. Para no querer acudir a la cita, la chica iba muy bien arreglada, cosa que Lily le señaló.

- Tiene que darse cuenta de lo que perdió.- gruñó Arisa.- Así aprenderá. - Como digas... .- Lily se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Ken se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio bajar a Tanya; se veía simplemente espectacular. La rusa apenas y esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó al muchacho, extendiendo lánguidamente una mano, la cual Ken tomó y se la besó suavemente.

- Te ves maravillosa.- dijo él, con sinceridad.- Me dejas sin aliento. - Lo mismo digo de ti.- sonrió Tanya, coquetamente.

El karateca le ofreció su brazo a Tanya y la chica lo tomó, y ambos salieron de la mansión. Arisa los vio salir, desde lo alto de la escalera y gruñó; de verdad que esa desgraciada no le iba a cambiar el reto. Muy a su pesar, Arisa estaba emocionada, ya que habían pasado años desde la última vez que ella vio a Hyuga y se preguntó cuánto habría cambiado él. Bueno, pronto lo descubriría, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Kojiro se apareció vestido muy formal, con un traje que marcaba todos los músculos del joven. Arisa, sin querer, se quedó con la boca abierta, aunque ella no fue la única; cuando Kojiro vio bajar a la chica, tuvo un estremecimiento que le llegó hasta los huesos. Arisa se veía divinamente preciosa y tremendamente sensual.

"Con las ganas que me dan", suspiró Kojiro.

- Hola.- dijo él.- Tiempo de no verte. - Lo mismo digo.- replicó Arisa.- ¿Nos vamos? - ¿Nada de "cómo has crecido" o algo similar?.- se mofó Hyuga. - Ya no pierdo el tiempo en tonterías.- replicó Arisa.- ¿Nos vamos o qué?

Hyuga optó por ya no decir nada y le ofreció su brazo a Arisa; la chica lo tomó y caminó con mucha dignidad, sin darse cuenta que Kojiro no despegaba la vista de su escote.

Lily, por su parte, después de refunfuñar por horas por Genzo y su actitud de macho, se dio una ducha y decidió buscar algo de comer. Frente a ella apareció entonces el perro de Wakabayashi, John, moviendo juguetonamente la cola.

- ¡Guau!.- dijo el perro.

(Ay, sí tú, el perro habla ¬¬)

- ¿Qué quieres?.- preguntó Lily, algo molesta. Normalmente ella se llevaba bien con John pero en ese momento le recordó a su baboso dueño. - ¡Guau, guau!.- ladró el perro, jugueteando.- ¡Guau! - Uhm, como si te fuera a entender.- gruñó Lily, decidiendo ignorar al perro.

Fue entonces cuando John se metió al cuarto de Lily y tomó una de sus tangas, echando a correr. La chica, escandalizada, juró darle alcance al perro para cocinarlo en tacos al pastor; el perro corrió por toda la mansión hasta meterse a una zona a la cual Lily nunca había ido. La chica siguió al atrevido can hasta llegar a una habitación lujosa, la cual tenía todas las luces encendidas; John se metió a otro cuarto adjunto, el cual Lily supuso que se trataba de un baño. La joven decidió ir tras su tanga atrapada en el hocico del perro, pero se quedó de una pieza al ver a Genzo bañándose con la cortina de baño abierta. El agua caliente caía sobre el cuerpo musculoso y desnudo del hombre, resbalando por su espalda ancha y llegando hasta su bien formado y apetecible trasero. Lily se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la delicia con la que Genzo disfrutaba el agua. El portero escuchó al perro, más no vio a Lily.

- ¡Hola, John!.- dijo Genzo, feliz.- ¿Qué traes, amigo? - ¡Guau!.- ladró John. - Espera un segundo.- Genzo cerró la llave del agua y cubrió sus muy notables partes nobles con una diminuta toalla.- Déjame ver que traes ahí, amigo.

Lily vio como Genzo le quitaba la tanga a John del hocico y la miró, con cierta lascivia.

- ¿De dónde tomaste esto?.- preguntó Wakabayashi, soltando una risilla.- Está prohibido robarse la ropa interior de las modelos. - ¡Guau, guau!.- ladró John.

Genzo miró detenidamente la prenda y la sostuvo frente a él, metiendo ambas manos en los huecos correspondientes a las piernas.

- Veamos¿a quién le pueden quedar?.- le preguntó Genzo a John.- Por el tamaño... Juraría que son de Lily... Esa mujer tiene un cuerpo bárbaro, aunque nunca se lo diré, así como tampoco le diré que me gustaría volver a acostarme con ella.

Lily sintió que el rubor se le subía al rostro; enojada, salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo y sin hacer ningún ruido.

"Que se quede con la tanga", pensó ella, enojada. "Será lo más cerca que va a estar de mí".

Volviendo a la fiesta, la cual estaba muy animada, Ken presumía a Tanya con cuanto hombre se le pusiera enfrente, cosa que a la rusa le fascinaba. A ella le gustaba sentir la mirada de lujuria de los hombres y la admiración de Ken por tener una compañera tan bella. Lily siempre decía que eso era menospreciarse como mujer, pero Tanya no le hacía caso. Y menos ahora que la mexicana se había acostado con Genzo...

En fin...

Sea como fuere, la fiesta estaba atendida otra vez por los camareros rusos de la otra noche, cosa que puso a Tanya en alerta. Ella recordó que Lily había mencionado algo pero la rusa no le había prestado mucha atención, en el escándalo que se hizo por haber dormido con un hijo del jefe. Sin embargo, en esos momentos a Tanya le pareció sospechoso que se hubieran contratado exactamente a los mismos hombres para servir; y más que nada porque ellos hablaban ruso.

- ¿Pasa algo?.- preguntó Ken. - No mucho.- Tanya paraba la oreja para saber que decían los otros. - ¿Segura? - Bien segura. Ahora déjame oír, por favor.- pidió la rusa.

Los dos camareros que estaban cerca de Tanya decían cosas como "No vino esta noche", "Nadie se encargó de invitarlo", "No tiene relación con este equipo" o cosas similares. Tanya intentó escuchar el nombre de la persona de la quien hablaban, sin éxito. Los camareros miraron de forma sospechosa a Tanya, la cual fingió un acceso de tos para despistar.

- ¿Estás bien?.- Ken se apresuró a socorrerla. - Por supuesto.- asintió Tanya.- Gracias.

La chica le dio la excusa a Ken de que tenía que ir al baño y se levantó, aunque en realidad también fue a seguir a los camareros, tal y como lo había hecho Lily, llegando hasta el jardín del hotel en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión los hombres no fueron tan desconfiados y le cerraron el paso a la rubia en un corredor de rosas.

- No irás más lejos de aquí.- dijo un camarero, en alemán. - ¿Y por qué no?.- replicó Tanya, en ruso.- ¿Alguna fiesta privada?

Los dos hombres se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos de que ella supiera hablar ruso, pero sin embargo no pasaron mucho tiempo sorprendidos ya que de inmediato intentaron atacar a la chica. Tanya, sin embargo, ya se lo esperaba y sin esperar más tiempo, esquivó los dos golpes de los camareros y les regresó el ataque. Ken, algo preocupado por la tardanza de la chica, salió a buscarla y entonces la encontró peleando contra dos de los camareros. Ni tardo ni perezoso, Ken se dispuso a ayudar a su dama y le propinó algunos buenos karatazos a los hombres; entre Ken y Tanya no les costó trabajo dominar a los agresores y dejarlos fuera de combate.

-¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó Ken, sacudiéndose su traje.- ¿Algún intento de secuestro? -Es algo que ya no sabré.- Tanya se acomodó el pelo, el cual había perdido su elegante peinado.- Pero por ahora no importa.

Varios camareros más empezaron a salir del hotel, muy probablemente buscando a los otros dos, y Ken tomó a Tanya por la mano y la llevó con él al jardín. Los dos se perdieron entre el perfume de mil rosales y Ken se dejó caer en un pequeño claro, después de correr un rato.

- No creo que nos encuentren.- dijo él.- Y además, ya me lastimaron los zapatos. - Supongo que no habrá problema.- Tanya comprobó que verdaderamente se encontraban muy lejos de los otros.- Y además, eres bueno defendiéndote. No sé para qué me contrataste. - Porque quiero ver si puedo seducirte.- murmuró Ken, incorporándose. -Iluso.- replicó Tanya.- Nadie puede seducirme, es más fácil que yo te seduzca a ti. - Inténtalo.- la retó él.

Tanya aceptó el reto. Claro, estaba prohibido acostarse con los clientes, pero a ella le venía valiendo un pepino. La rusa empezó a hacer striptease moviendo muy provocativamente las caderas y acariciando sutilmente el pecho del hombre y jugueteando con su corbata. Ken se maravilló con el baile de la rusa, y se dejó "consentir" por ella. Tanya arrojó a Ken al pasto y empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón para empezar a maniobrar con su "amiguito". Ken se sintió momentáneamente transportado al paraíso, y más cuando Tanya llevó sus labios hasta esa zona tan sensible.

- Creí que ibas a seducirme.- murmuró Ken, entre oleadas de placer. -¿Y no es eso lo que estoy haciendo?.- preguntó Tanya, deteniéndose por un momento para quitarse el vestido y quedarse únicamente en una tanga.

Ken supo que ella había mordido el anzuelo y no iba a dejarlo ir. El karateca acarició los senos de la rusa, quien únicamente esbozó una sonrisilla.

-Necesitas algo mejor que eso.- dijo Tanya, burlona. -¿Ah, sí?.- Ken atacaba con sus labios el cuello de la chica.- ¿Algo como qué? -No lo sé.- murmuró Tanya, perdida ya entre tanta caricia.

De pronto, ella se separó y se quitó la tanga, quedando completamente desnuda, para después arrojar a Ken nuevamente al suelo y juguetear con su miembro ya erecto. Ken se dejó caer y soltó una exclamación de gusto cuando Tanya se montó sobre él. La rusa empezó con su juego sexual, moviéndose lentamente, de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo, volviendo loco a Wakashimazu, el cual tomó a la chica por la cintura para hacer que ella se meneara más rápido. Tanya cabalgaba sobre él con mayor ímpetu, mientras que Ken masajeaba sus duros senos y los probaba de vez en cuando. Ambos estaban ya sudorosos, enfrascados en el juego en el que ambos habían caído y el cual estaban disfrutando a más no poder.

- Ah, Tanya, qué bien te mueves.- gimió Ken, presa del placer. - Tú tampoco lo haces nada mal.- musitó Tanya, jadeando desesperadamente.

Al final, ella llegó al orgasmo primero que él, pero a Ken le llegó el éxtasis al sentir como la joven vibraba sobre él. Tanya se

dejó caer exhausta sobre el pecho de él.

- No eres mal amante.- sonrió la rusa, con picardía. - Tú tampoco.- replicó Ken.

No muy lejos de ellos, los rusos seguían buscándolos pero a ambos eso les tenía muy sin cuidado. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Koji Jefferson Sakai se presentó a mediodía en la mansión Wakabayashi y preguntó por Lily. En esos momentos, la chica estaba recibiendo entrenamiento pro dado que Sakai era un importante cliente, Akira ordenó que la chica fuera sacada de su entrenamiento. Lily no tuvo tiempo de cambiarse de ropa cuando Sakai ya estaba llamándola.

Hola.- dijo él.- Espero no haber interrumpido algo.

Solo mi entrenamiento.- replicó Lily.- No es nada que no pueda hacer después.

¿Tienes la tarde libre?.- preguntó Sakai.

A juzgar por lo que me dice mi jefe, sí.- asintió Lily.- ¿Qué deseas hacer?

Salir contigo.- respondió Sakai.- Llevarte a comer, pasear por ahí, seducirte y llevarte a mi cama.

Eso no lo tengo permitido.- se sonrojó Lily.- Está prohibido que...

Sé que está prohibido.- interrumpió Sakai.- Pero nadie tiene por qué saberlo. He pagado por tus servicios y por lo mismo, me vas a acompañar, pero no le diremos a nadie que tendremos una cita.

Ni siquiera me has preguntado si quiero salir contigo.- Lily soltó una risilla.

¿Y no quieres?.- preguntó el portero.

Claro que quiero.- sonrió Lily.- Estaré lista dentro de poco.

Lily subió rápidamente a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa; en el camino, se topó con Genzo pero ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo. La chica se preguntó de dónde podría venir el muchacho y al entrar a su cuarto vio la tanga que John le había quitado sobre su cama, con un papelito prendido con un alfiler. Lily tomó la prenda y leyó el mensaje que venía en el papelito:

"_Primero te la quitó John, después te la quitaré yo_".

Lily arrugó el mensaje y lo aventó al bote de basura. ¿Qué se creía ese tarado de Genzo? La chica abrió la regadera del agua y se dio una ducha rápida, aunque mientras el agua caliente caía sobre su cuerpo, ella se imaginaba que las manos de Genzo la acariciaban sutilmente... Lily se recompuso y abrió la llave del agua fría para quitarse esos pensamientos de la mente.

Mientras tanto, Genzo había bajado a la sala, en donde estaba esperando Sakai y se preguntó a quien iría a recoger a esas horas.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Genzo.

Vine por una de tus chicas.- respondió Sakai.- Creí que a eso se dedicaban.

Sí, pero la mayoría de las veces son para fiestas y eventos nocturnos.- replicó Genzo.- ¿Tienes alguna fiesta ahora?

No.- Sakai se encogió de hombros.- Creo que no importa lo que vaya a hacer si voy a pagarles bien.

Wakabayashi se dio cuenta de que Sakai tenía razón y asintió con la cabeza. El primer portero iba a retirase cuando se le ocurrió preguntar por la modelo que Sakai escogería.

¿Y a quién te vas a llevar?.- preguntó Genzo.

A esa chica Lily.- respondió Sakai.- Nadie mejor que ella.

Genzo se quedó mudo al saber quién era la chica escogida. Por un momento, su sangre hirvió pero después se compuso al recordar que solo sería una cita de negocios. Lily bajó al poco rato y Genzo la vio muy fresca y arreglada, usando unos jeans muy ajustados y una escotada blusa de seda, muy transparente; la chica no le prestó atención al portero titular y se marchó con Sakai. Wakabayashi los miró irse, con la sensación de que estaba deseando algo prohibido.

Lily y Sakai salieron a pasear por Hamburgo. Había muchísimos lugares a donde ir y muy poco tiempo para pasear, pero eso no le importaba a ninguno. La pareja se fue al cine a ver "Una tonta película épica", en la cual los jóvenes se besaron y se acariciaron más de lo que vieron la película, y de ahí, Sakai y Lily pasearon a las orillas del río Elba. El joven portero pensó que podría llegar a enamorarse de Lily si seguía estando con ella lo suficiente como para llegar a conocerla. Sakai hizo el comentario y Lily se rió.

No hablarás en serio.- dijo ella.- Acabas de conocerme.

¿Y eso qué importa?.- replicó Sakai.- ¿No conoces el amor a primera vista?

No creo en él.- rió Lily.- Es un pensamiento estúpido y romántico. Además, me sorprende que me diga eso el portero que anda tras de media población mundial femenina.

Uno puede cambiar.- Sakai fingió sentirse herido.- Uno también tiene su corazoncito.

Lily volvió a reir y su cabello se agitó con la brisa. Sakai la contempló una vez más y volvió a sentirse seguro de lo que sentía.

Entonces, sería algo loco que te pidiera que te cases conmigo.- dijo él.

Claro que lo sería.- replicó ella.- No te quieres casar conmigo, te quieres acostar conmigo, que es diferente.

¿Y eso es malo?.- rió Sakai.

Todo depende.- Lily se acercó muy provocativamente a Sakai.

¿De qué depende?.- preguntó él, tomando a la chica por la cintura.

De lo bueno que seas seduciendo.- respondió Lily.

Lily y Sakai se besaron apasionadamente, con el atardecer como bello fondo. Parecía una hermosa escena romántica, excepto por el par de personas que observaban a la pareja desde un automóvil negro. Los dos hombres miraban fijamente a Sakai y a Lily e intercambiaron miradas entre ellos.

¿Qué opinas?.- dijo uno.

Es él.- respondió el otro, mirando fijamente a Sakai.- Tenemos que acercarnos.

Sin embargo, antes de que los hombres pudieran bajar del auto, Lily y Sakai se subieron a un bote que los llevó a pasear por el río. Los hombres gruñeron; ya sería para otra ocasión...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arisa no sabía que hacer. Se encontraba atada de manos, tumbada sobre una cama, y con una venda sobre la boca. Ella no podía creer que hubieran llegado a ese extremo pero ahora era tarde para tratar de remediarlo. Cuando abrió los ojos todo estaba confuso, tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de en donde se encontraba; al parecer, estaba en un cuarto de hotel lujoso y se halló amordazada y atada únicamente de manos. Aun llevaba puesto su vestido de cóctel pero su cabello se había soltado de su elegante peinado.

Arisa suspiró. Ella se puso a recordar el suceso que la llevó hasta esa situación...

_FLASH BACK._

La fiesta en sí fue bastante decente, pero Arisa no quería reconocer que se estaba muriendo de nervios. Hyuga se veía muy guapo esa noche y vaya que había crecido. Después de tanto tiempo de no verse, Arisa se dio cuenta de que él había cambiado en muchas cosas.

_Tanto tiempo de no verte.- comentó Kojiro, en la fiesta.- Has crecido, y mucho._

_Los ojos de él estaban más bien fijos en los pechos de la chica y Arisa lo notó._

_Sí, he crecido.- replicó Arisa.- Y éstas son naturales._

_Si no lo dudo, aunque me gustaría comprobarlo.- replicó Kojiro._

_Pues te quedarás con las ganas.- bufó Arisa._

_¿Por qué tan arisca?.- preguntó Kojiro.- No andabas así aquella vez que nos acostamos en el campo del Toho._

_Eso.- gruñó Arisa, poniéndose colorada hasta la punta de las orejas.- Fue un error. Tú y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, no tenía por qué pasar eso._

_Y era cierto. Después de que Arisa abandonó el Toho para volver a Argentina, ella se dio cuenta de que tenía el deseo de cobrarle a Hyuga la humillación de haberla hecho suya (ja). De alguna forma o de otra, Arisa encontraría la manera de cobrárselas todas a Hyuga. Cuando los Wakabayashi se aparecieron en Argentina y quisieron contratar a Arisa, Genzo la convenció con la idea de que así podría vengarse de Kojiro en cualquier momento. Fue así como la chica aceptó el trabajo, confiando en que su amigo de toda la vida, o sea Genzo, tuviera razón. Y sin embargo, había pasado tanto tiempo que ya Arisa había llegado a la conclusión de que no deseaba vengarse de Hyuga... Pero él no pensaba lo mismo..._

_Para mí no fue un error.- replicó Kojiro.- Para mí... Fue como si se me hubieran abierto las puertas del cielo. _

_Arisa creyó no haber escuchado bien, o pensó que se trataba de una broma, así que no le prestó atención al muchacho. Fue entonces cuando Tanya y Ken se acercaron y entonces Kojiro se puso a hablar con él de fútbol y Tanya musitó a Arisa lo sucedido con los camareros._

_¿Y qué hiciste?.- preguntó Arisa._

_Pues defenderme.- replicó Tanya.- ¿Qué más?_

_Uhm, ¿nada más eso?.- Arisa ya había notado el moretón que traía Tanya en el cuello.- ¿Y eso te lo hizo un karatazo?_

_Pues no un kartazo, sino un karateca.- replicó Tanya.- Pero no sé de qué te quejas, si Alejandro Fernández te hizo uno mucho más grande._

_Eso es cierto.- asintió Arisa.- ¿Pero eso qué? Acaricia y besa muy bien y muerde mucho mejor._

_Kojiro alcanzó a escuchar esto y volteó a ver a Arisa. La chica soltó una risilla nerviosa y prefirió tomar un sorbo de su champán. Tanya se levantó entonces con Ken y volvieron a dejar a la pareja sola. Hyuga se acercó a Arisa, muy molesto._

_Creí que no podías acostarte con los clientes.- increpó él. _

_¿A qué viene eso?.- cuestionó Arisa._

_¿Oí mal, o te acostaste con ese cantante de cuarta llamado Alejandro Fernández?.- replicó Hyuga._

_¿Y eso te importaría?.- lo confrontó Arisa.- Yo creo que no, con quien me acueste no es asunto tuyo._

_Kojiro no se lo podía creer. Una de las razones por las cuales había contratado a Arisa era porque deseaba confrontar sus sentimientos. La chica lo había dejado muy perturbado después de lo sucedido en el campo de fútbol y cuando ella se fue, Hyuga había intentado olvidarla, sin éxito. Sin embargo, cuando él se fue a Italia, Kojiro creyó que al fin la había olvidado, pero al ir a Alemania y ver a Arisa en el periódico, se dio cuenta de que no había podido olvidar la frescura de su piel con nada._

_No pudiste haberme olvidado.- musitó Kojiro.- No pudiste haberlo hecho después de haberte acostado conmigo, después de haberte entregado a mí de la manera en como lo hiciste._

_Ya te dije que fue un error.- replicó Arisa.- Entiende eso._

_Claro, ella estaba mintiendo. Arisa tampoco había podido olvidarse de Kojiro, cierto que ya no quería vengarse pero no había podido olvidar sus caricias... Sin embargo, ella no iba a dejar que él lo supiera..._

_No, para mí no fue un error.- Kojiro tomó a Arisa por un brazo.- No pudo haber sido un error... Dime que no te acostaste con Fernández..._

_¿Y qué harías si así es?.- Arisa se separó de él.- No eres el único hombre en mi vida._

_Kojiro creyó perder el control, pero entonces una idea diabólica comenzó a formársele en la mente. Él llevaba en el bolsillo del traje unas píldoras para dormir que le había confeccionado a uno de sus compañeros de equipo y las vació en la copa de Arisa, aprovechando un momento de distracción de ella. La joven notó que su bebida tenía sabor amargo, pero como ya había bebido demasiado no le prestó atención..._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

Eso había sido lo último que Arisa recordó. Al despertar, se encontró en esa habitación de hotel y de momento se preguntó si acaso la habían secuestrado los rusos de los que habían hablado Lily y Tanya. Pero fue entonces cuando Kojiro entró en su campo de visión.

Ya despertaste.- sonrió Kojiro.- Ya era hora.

Arisa emitió unos gruñidos, dado que no podía hablar, así que Kojiro le quitó la mordaza. La chica lo miró con rabia por unos momentos.

¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?.- musitó Arisa, enojada.- ¡Déjame ir!

No te irás, hasta que no te haga mía para siempre.- replicó Kojiro.- No vas a escaparte de mis manos.

Hyuga hizo que Arisa se sentara sobre la cama y empezó a acariciarle los senos, por encima del vestido. Muy a su pesar, Arisa sintió mucho placer pero se controló para no gemir. Después, Huyga le arrancó el vestido y dejó a Arisa en pantaletas, únicamente. La chica respiraba agitadamente, al igual que Kojiro. Él se bajó entonces la bragueta del pantalón y sacó su miembro, ya excitado por el momento. Hyuga tomó a Arisa por la nunca e hizo que ella lamiera, besara y succionara esa zona tan sensible. Arisa, excitada, usó sus técnicas aprendidas en Hyuga, causándole mucho placer. Kojiro gemía y empezó a mover sus caderas cada vez más rápido, mientras Arisa jugueteaba con su lengua aquí y allá. Al fin, Kojiro no lo resistió más y se perdió en el éxtasis.

Muy bien hecho, mi esclava.- dijo Kojiro, complacido.- Pero éste es solo el comienzo. Ahora veamos qué tanto has mejorado en estos años.

Arisa dejó que Hyuga la pusiera a cuatro patas, sin desatarle las manos. La diversión estaba a punto de comenzar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex vio a Genzo sentado en la enorme sala, con una revista de sóccer en las manos, pero sin leerla. Genzo contemplaba fijamente el fuego de la chimenea con actitud pensativa.

¿A ti que te pasa?.- preguntó Alex, sentándose junto a Genzo.

Nada.- él miró a su hermana.- ¿Por qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?

Ya, contrólate, qué genio.- protestó Alex.- Solo preguntaba. Es solo que estás muy pensativo, nada más.

No es nada.- negó Genzo.- Nada importante.

¿No fue porque Lily salió, o sí?.- aventuró Alex.- Estabas acostumbrado a molestarla toda la tarde y ahora ella ya no está.

¿Y eso que tiene qué ver?.- protestó Genzo.- ¿Acaso crees que mi vida gira alrededor de ella?

Muy molesto, el portero se puso de pie y se alejó. Alex suspiró, claro que era eso lo que a su hermano le molestaba, pero como él era tan terco y baboso, no lo iba a reconocer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

Lily regresó a la mansión ya muy entrada la noche. La cita con Sakai se había prolongado más de lo esperado y la chica llegó ya de madrugada a su hogar. Pero bien había valido la pena, ya que en la limosina que Sakai rentó, la pareja se había hecho toda clase de besos y arrumacos y demás caricias, una forma muy sutil de provocar placer sin llegar a la penetración como tal, aunque estuvieron muy cerca de hacerlo. Si no lo hicieron fue porque básicamente a Lily le entró la culpa con eso de que Sakai era su cliente y que debía guardar distancia... Sin embargo, la chica llevaba dos grandes moretones en el cuello, producto de los insaciables labios de Sakai. Lily entró de puntillas a la mansión, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, ya que nadie podría escucharla llegar debido a la enormidad del lugar.

_Antes de que empiece a amanecer  
Y vuelvas a tu vida habitual  
Debes comprender que entre los dos  
Todo ha sido puro y natural…_

Vaya, vaya.- comentó Genzo Wakabayashi, detrás de ella, asustándola.- Miren lo que trajo el gato. ¿Qué pasó, princesa, tu carruaje se convirtió en calabaza?

No me fastidies.- replicó Lily, enojada.- No es tan tarde.

Las tres de la mañana.- sentenció Genzo.- ¿No es eso tarde para usted, su majestad?

¿Por qué no te callas?.- gruñó Lily, fastidiada.- No rompí ninguna regla y cuando andamos en misiones regresamos más tarde.

Sí, pero lo tuyo no era una misión.- replicó Genzo.- Y tendré que reportárselo a mi padre.

Como quieras.- Lily estaba fastidiada y no quería discutir.

_Tu loca manía, Has sido mía  
Solo una vez Dulce ironía   
Fuego de noche, nieve de día…_

La chica le dio la espalda al portero y empezó a andar, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácilmente, así que la tomó por la bufanda que ella llevaba al cuello, quitándosela por la fuerza con la que él hizo el acto, y entonces él vio los dos moretones en el cuello. Genzo se limitó a mirarla fijamente, sin decir nada.

¿Qué?.- lo confrontó Lily, burlonamente.- ¿Nunca has visto un chupetón?

¿Te acostaste con Sakai?.- preguntó Genzo, con un hilo de voz, sintiendo unos celos tremendos en su interior.

Eso es algo que no te importa.- replicó Lily.

La chica aprovechó que el otro se había quedado como idiota y echó a andar con rapidez rumbo a su habitación. Lily estaba fastidiada, siempre que le pasaba algo bueno en su vida, llegaba Genzo Wakabayashi y lo arruinaba todo... ¿Qué endemoniada obsesión tenía Genzo Wakabayashi por las mujeres humildes como ella? Lily sabía que Genzo la tachaba de ladrona y que por eso la detestaba, cosa que a Lily le parecía muy injusta. Sí, era cierto, Lily había tenido que robar, pero lo había hecho para mantener a sus seres queridos, cosa que un niñito mimado como Genzo Wakabayashi no podría comprender jamás.

_Luego te levantas y te vas…  
Él te esta esperando como siempre…   
Luces tu sonrisa mas normal…  
Blanca, pero fría como nieve…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arisa estaca a cuatro patas, mientras Kojiro usaba su lengua sobre la zona sensible de la chica, explorando por aquí y por allá. Arisa, quien aun tenía las manos atadas a la espada, gemía y se retorcía, sin poder hacer nada más que morder las sábanas. De pronto, Kojiro se puso a la altura e se introdujo en ella con todo su ser. Arisa gritó mientras Kojiro entraba y salía con furia y rapidez, el hombre movía sus caderas con ímpetu y fuerza mientras tomaba a Arisa por las manos atadas para arquearla hacia atrás y lograr un mejor acoplamiento.

Eres mía, fuiste la primera, serás la última.- murmuró Hyuga, mientras le hacía el amor frenéticamente a Arisa.- Eres la mejor...

Oh, Kojiro.- murmuró Arisa, presa del placer.

El joven, sin dejarla llegar a ella al éxtasis, acostó a la chica sobre la cama y continuó penetrándola, lamiendo su cuello, sus senos, besando sus labios. Arisa no sentía más que el cuerpo de ese hombre sobre ella, amándola como si se tratara del fin del mundo. Kojiro entraba y salía con mayor rapidez, sin importarle nada más que ese cuerpo cubierto del sudor del éxtasis. Arisa suspiró cuando llegó al placer máximo, pero dado que Hyuga aun no conseguía el suyo, tomó a Arisa por la cintura y apoyando sus rodillas en la cama continuó con la acción. Después de dos o tres embates más, Kojiro al fin cayó en el éxtasis.

_Tu loca manía Has sido mía  
Solo una vez Dulce ironía   
Fuego de noche, nieve de día…_

Arisa, perdida en su mundo de felicidad absoluta, apenas sintió cuando Hyuga le desató las muñecas y la atrajo hacia él. El joven abrazó a la chica y empezó a besarla con mucha ternura.

Te amo.- murmuró Kojiro, entre besos.- No sé que me hiciste aquella vez, pero desde la noche en que te hice mía no dejo de pensarte ni un segundo...

Kojiro.- murmuró Arisa.- Creí que me detestabas... Yo todo este tiempo pensé que aquello que había ocurrido entre nosotros no era más que una burla...

No, eso no es verdad.- negó Kojiro.- Yo te he querido todo este tiempo, es solo que... No me atrevía a reconocerlo... Pero ahora... No, no puedo concebir siquiera la idea de que hayas podido pertenecerle a otro...

Solo te pertenezco a ti.- replicó Arisa.- Únicamente a ti...

Kojiro interpretó esto como la declaración de amor que sinceramente no sabía si iba a escuchar de los labios de Arisa. El hombre se colocó nuevamente sobre la chica y lentamente empezó a hacerle un sexo mucho más dulce, tranquilo y completamente delicioso...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Y mientras yo me quedo sin ti  
Como un huracán rabioso y febril  
Tanta pasión, tanta osadía oh, tu…_

La mañana en sí fue bastante rara. Kenji continuó dándoles clases de defensa y Vicky volvió al trabajo como si nada, pero lo raro estaba en que Genzo no se apareció en todo el día en la mansión, cosa que era bastante extraña. Las chicas hablaban de rumores sobre una peligrosa enfermedad que aquejaba al apuesto hombre y todas se preocuparon.

Cómo son exageradas.- gruñó Lily.- Yo lo vi en la noche y se veía bastante sano, no pudo haberse enfermado de la noche a la mañana.

¿Y qué andabas haciendo en la noche con Genzo?.- cuestionó Tanya, curiosa.

No seas malpensada, Czorja.- gruñó Lily.- Fue cuando volví de mi cita con Sakai.

Sí, claro...

Es la verdad.- Lily lucía molesta.- Ya te dije que ese portero no me interesa.

Y yo no dije lo contrario.- replicó Tanya.- ¿Pero no te has dado cuenta de que estás cambiando a un portero por otro?

¿Qué quieres decir?.- cuestionó Lily.

Que cambias a Wakabayashi por Sakai.- suspiró Tanya.- Cambias a un portero millonario japonés por otro, en un patético intento por negar que no te gusta Genzo Wakabayashi.

Cállate.- espetó Lily.- Tú estás loca.

Si tú lo dices...

La otra cosa rara era que Arisa no estaba. Al principio, Tanya y Lily estaban muy preocupadas, pero Akira Wakabayashi apareció y las tranquilizó a todas. Al parecer, Taira estaba en una misión especial y no volvería pronto.

Qué extraño.- comentó Tanya.- El jefe nos dice en donde está Arisa pero no dice ni pío de su hijo.

¿Y a quién le importa?.- gruñó Lily.

Según tú, a ti no, pero bien que te mueres de ganas de saber.- replicó Tanya.

La rusa optó por no insistir. De momento, Lily estaba fastidiada y no le importaba en donde se encontrara Genzo, es más, mientras menos lo viera mejor. Después del entrenamiento, la mayoría de las chicas se desaparecieron, entre ellas Tanya, ya que habían sido convocadas a una comida a la cual también iría Akira junto con todos sus hijos. Lily suspiró de alivio, al menos tendría la mansión para ella sola... Quizás podría relajarse un poco y andar desnuda por ahí, comer unos cuantos chocolates y terminar de ser feliz.

Lily se preguntó por un momento en donde se podría encontrar Genzo. Bueno, la noche anterior él se había quedado hasta la madrugada, esperando quien sabe que cosa, lo que quizás explicaba el por qué no había aparecido de mañana, aunque no del todo porque aun después de las misiones nocturnas Genzo era el primero en levantarse para ir a correr. Lily suspiró y se encogió de hombros, el tipo en sí era de lo más extraño...

Así pues, la joven esperó a que Tanya se marchara para darse una ducha. Lily se desnudó y se metió a la regadera; bajo el chorro del agua caliente la chica recordó las caricias de Sakai, y mentalmente se dijo que no se podían comparar esas manos con las manos de Genzo, con sus caricias de hombre y sus labios de amante, pero Lily se dijo que debía dejar de lado esa clase de pensamientos sucios y prohibidos...

_  
Noche a noche en blanco sin dormir  
Ardo entre los pliegues de mi cama   
Se que estas a punto de venir  
Pero solo viene la mañana…_

Al salir de la ducha, Lily llevaba puesta una diminuta toalla y el agua escurría por el fragante cuerpo desnudo, apenas cubierto en lo más indispensable. Alguien tocó a la puerta de su habitación, asustándola ya que se suponía que no debía haber nadie en la mansión a esas horas. Lily pensó en que quizás a Tanya se le había olvidado algo y, sin molestarse en detenerse bien la toalla, se apresuró a abrir.

Dime que no es cierto.- era Genzo, quien entró y tomó a Lily por las dos manos, obligándola a soltar la toalla y dejando que ésta resbalara por su cuerpo hasta el piso.- Dime que no es verdad, dime que no te acostaste con Sakai.

Suéltame, me lastimas.- replicó Lily, intentando zafarse para cubrir su desnudez.

No pudiste haber dormido con Sakai, no después de que te entregaste a mí.- Genzo seguía sosteniendo a la chica, aspirando su aroma de mujer brava, mezclado con el delicioso aroma del shampoo.- Tu cuerpo no puede pertenecerle a nadie más...

Ya déjame, por favor.- pidió Lily, sin conseguir zafarse de Genzo.- No dormí con Sakai, pero ya vete, por favor.

El escuchar estas palabras hizo que Genzo reaccionara. De momento, se sintió culpable por lo que estaba haciendo, pero entonces hizo conciencia del cuerpo desnudo de Lily frente a él, de la cama que estaba justo detrás de ellos, de la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando...

Vete.- ordenó Lily, sin atinar a tomar la toalla del piso y cubrirse.- Vete de mi cuarto.

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?.- murmuró Genzo.- Estás temblando...

Es de frío.- musitó Lily.

Mientes.- replicó Genzo.- Tiemblas porque estoy cerca de ti...

Eso no es verdad.- negó Lily.- Vete ya, por favor...

Eres hermosa.- murmuró Genzo, mirando con lascivia a la chica.- Eres muy hermosa...

Deja de mirarme.- pidió Lily, cada vez más nerviosa, y aunque no lo quería reconocer, excitada...

No sé como no me di cuenta antes de esto que siento.- susurró Genzo, antes de tomar el rostro de Lily con una mano para besarla en los labios.

_Tu loca manía, Has sido mía  
Solo una vez Dulce ironía   
Fuego de noche, nieve de día…  
_

Genzo recostó a Lily sobre la cama, besándola con intensidad. La chica intentaba zafarse, pero no lo conseguía dado que sentía sobre su cuerpo la presión del cuerpo de Genzo, su calor y su virilidad haciendo presión... Genzo recorría el cuerpo desnudo de la chica con lentitud y con auténtico placer, como si estuviera probando un cuerpo mil veces deseado en largas noches de insomnio. Genzo lamió el cuello de Lily y fue bajando, pasando por el espacio entre los senos, tocando ambas zonas sensibles, jugueteando con su lengua sobre el abdomen y el ombligo de Lily, haciendo que ella se arqueara al contacto de sus manos y labios...

No sé por qué, pero no dejo de pensar en ti en ningún momento.- murmuró Genzo, al tiempo que comenzaba a desnudarse.

Lily no pudo responder, perdida como estaba en el mundo de placer al que la había arrojado Genzo. Éste inmediatamente se colocó encima de Lily y volvió a excitarla con sugerentes caricias y besos frenéticos. Lily no pudo escapar cuando él entró en ella, con fuerza y pasión desbordada. Esa ocasión era diferente, Genzo le estaba haciendo el amor a Lily, no era simple sexo como en la última ocasión, ése era un acto impulsado por un amor que ninguno de los dos sabía que existía aunque sus almas en secreto lo sabían...

No puedes pertenecerle a Sakai.- murmuró Genzo, sin dejar de imprimirle pasión a sus movimientos corporales.- Tú fuiste mía primero...

Gen... .- murmuró Lily, jadeando.- Ahhh, Genzo, ahhh...

Tú eres solo mía.- murmuró Genzo, lamiendo los lóbulos de las orejas a Lily y su fragante cuello.- No puedo permitir que seas de nadie más...

Lily perdió el control de sí misma. Apoyó el trasero sobre la cama, y recargándose sobre sus manos, echó el cuerpo hacia atrás y abrió las piernas para favorecer el acoplamiento entre su cuerpo y el de Genzo. El portero tomó a la chica por la espalda y la acariciaba suavemente, mientras sus labios recorrían cuello, senos, labios, orejas y mentón. Lily no hacía nada más que pensar que nunca en su vida le habían hecho el amor de esa manera... Genzo, al sentirse cerca del éxtasis, imprimió mayor velocidad a sus movimientos y fue entonces cuando Lily dejó caer su cuerpo, presa de un espasmo brutal, poco antes de que Genzo alcanzara el mayor grado de placer...

Ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama, exhaustos. Lily no podía creer que eso realmente estuviera ocurriendo, una vez más había dejado que ese hombre la hiciera suya sin hacer nada para evitarlo...

_Y mientras yo me quedo sin ti  
Como un huracán rabioso y febril  
Tanta pasión, tanta osadía oh, tu…_

Genzo no se conformó con esa ocasión; en cuanto el portero estuvo relajado, se sentó sobre la cama e hizo que Lily se sentara de espaldas sobre él, guiándola en sus movimientos. Delante de ellos, el espejo del tocador de Lily le mostraba a los jóvenes amantes sus cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos, aumentando el placer que ambos sentían. Lily se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo dominada por Genzo, el portero era el dueño único de su cuerpo y de su corazón...

Eres bellísima.- confesó Genzo, poco antes de su segundo éxtasis.- Te amé desde el primer momento en que te vi... Pero me negaba a creerlo...

Ahhh, ahhh.- murmuró Lily.- Yo también te amo, Genzo...

Fueron estas palabras lo que hicieron a Genzo perder el control. Después del segundo clímax, el portero buscó otras mil maneras de hacer a Lily suya, susurrándole al oído cuanto la necesitaba...

Ninguno supo bien cuantas veces se entregaron uno al otro; era ya el anochecer cuando al fin, Genzo se dejó caer junto a Lily en su cama, abrazándola como si ella fuese únicamente suya...

Y mientras todo esto ocurría, en una rueda de prensa llevada a cabo a no mucha distancia de la mansión Wakabayashi, Koji Jefferson Sakai le anunciaba al mundo entero que él y Lily Del Valle estaban comprometidos a casarse...

_Fuego de noche, nieve de día…_

**Notas:**

_Fuego de noche, nieve de día, _interpretada por Ricky Martin. Ya sé, la canción no queda del todo pero ya la había planeado para esta escena P.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

Genzo abrió lo ojos, sin saber en donde demonios se encontraba. Todo en él olía a mujer, desde sus manos hasta su piel... Un aroma que no le podría resultar más delicioso... Él se removió y sintió la espalda desnuda de Lily en su brazo, y entonces él volteó para mirar a la mujer que descansaba a su lado. Lily estaba dormida, con su cabello cayendo con cierta elegancia sobre su rostro, el cual estaba apoyado sobre la mano de la chica. La mitad del cuerpo de Lily estaba cubierto por la misma sábana blanca que cubría el cuerpo desnudo de Genzo, apenas cubriendo lo más mínimo indispensable.

Genzo se incorporó y alejó el cabello de Lily de su rostro, para depositar un beso en su mejilla. Él no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo por esa chica a la cual detestaba aparentemente por representar todo lo que él más odiaba... El portero recordó entonces momentáneamente a Daniela, y todo lo que lo hizo perderla, mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Lily con delicadeza...

_Había sido algo casi mágico. Ella era una fan, amante del sóccer, que tenía pretensiones de ser una futbolista algún día. Daniela era su nombre, y era una chica muy linda y simpática, con un toque de dulzura. De momento, Genzo no le prestó mucha atención porque a él solo le interesaba el sóccer, pero entonces Daniela quiso retarlo a meterle un gol, cosa que la chica no consiguió, pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo; sin embargo, eso fue suficiente para que Genzo se fijara en Danny y poco a poco empezara a quererla... La chica quería saber más sobre sóccer, y entonces pasaba mucho tiempo con Genzo, escuchando anécdotas de él, escuchando consejos y prendándose del joven portero... Y Genzo a su vez, terminó por pedirle que fuese su novia, cosa que Daniela aceptó con gusto._

_Y entonces llegó el día fatal. Akira Wakabayashi quería que Genzo viajase a América para conseguir a más chicas para la asociación, cosa que en definitiva no le molestaría a Genzo en lo más mínimo, pero entonces Danny se empeñó a viajar con su novio, ya que sería una gran oportunidad para estar a solas con su novio y al mismo tiempo conocer lugares nuevos... Fue precisamente en Colombia, en una fiesta organizada en honor a un futbolista famoso, en donde ocurrió la tragedia... La fiesta se llevaba a cabo en una mansión de un conocido traficante de drogas que se hacía pasar por empresario, un sujeto que tenía mucho dinero, lo suficiente como para ocultar su rastro, o al menos así lo creía él... A la medianoche, el salón en donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta quedó en la oscuridad total y entonces Genzo y Daniela no supieron qué hacer. De buenas a primeras, todos los invitados se vieron rodeados de gente que cargaba sendas pistolas, e incluso cuchillos. A Danny la sujetó un tipejo con un sucio pasamontañas gris, cosa que Genzo intentó impedir, pero otro hombre le clavó el cuchillo en uno de sus brazos._

_Mantente tranquilo, muchachito.- dijo uno de los asaltantes.- No hagas ninguna estupidez ni vayas a creerte el héroe._

_Genzo no supo bien qué pasó entre el narcotraficante y los asaltantes. Todo lo que él sabía era que los hombres estaban llevándose joyas, relojes, dinero, y hasta incluso la vajilla de porcelana y los cubiertos de plata. En algún momento, le tocó el turno a Daniela de ser inspeccionada y el sujeto que la sostenía intentó quitarle el corazón que ella llevaba en el cuello. _

_No, suélteme, por favor.- pidió Daniela.- Mi collar no... Fue un regalo de mi abuela..._

_Pues a mí no me importa.- replicó el tipo.- Me vas a dar tu collar, preciosa. _

_No dejaré que me lo quite.- se resistió Daniela._

_Genzo quiso ayudarla, pero al intentar zafarse de sus captores, éstos comenzaron a golpearlo sin piedad. El portero solo escuchaba que su novia gritaba, sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla. En algún momento, el asaltante se hartó de pelear con la chica, y le hundió su cuchillo entre las costillas... Genzo alcanzó entonces a ver, con horror, que Daniela se desvanecía mientras el hombre le quitaba el collar del cuello..._

_Cuando los hombres se marcharon, Genzo al fin pudo ir con su novia, pero Daniela ya estaba semiinconsciente._

_Resiste, Danny, por favor.- pidió Genzo.- No te vayas..._

_Lo siento.- murmuró Daniela.- Creo que no puedo más... Lo siento mucho en verdad, Genzo..._

_Y con un último suspiro, Daniela falleció en los brazos de Genzo... Entre lágrimas, el portero juró vengar a su novia algún día... Y desde ese momento, Genzo Wakabayashi odió para siempre a todos los ladrones del mundo..._

O él creía que sería para siempre. Pero ahí estaba esa chica, Lily Del Valle, una ladrona, al cual por más que quisiera Genzo no podía odiar. La chica era ladrona, sí, lo era, pero según lo que Genzo vio, ella robaba para mantener a su familia y a la gente que amaba, no por gusto o por venganza... Y en cierto modo, Genzo había terminado por amar a Lily, por su valor, por su coraje, por su bravía, ella era la clase de mujer que él quería tener a su lado para amarla con locura... Lily no era como Daniela, pero Genzo estaba seguro de que solo la primera podría hacerlo feliz...

Te amo.- murmuró Genzo, besando a Lily en los labios.- Quiero que estés conmigo... No dejaré que ningún otro hombre te tenga...

Lily se removió entre sueños, y entonces Genzo aprovechó para abrazarla y besarla y sostenerla contra su pecho. Mientras tanto, la chica soñaba con el cuerpo y los brazos de un hombre que la había hecho suya con una pasión incomparable a ninguna otra...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koji Jefferson Sakai acababa de hacer un anuncio sorprendente a la prensa: se iba a casar. No fue algo precipitado ni mucho menos, era algo que ya tenía planeado desde hacía mucho tiempo...

Él no desconocía que estaba en la mira de un conocido grupo de personas que deseaban eliminarlo del planeta. El señor Sakai era un empresario multimillonario que estaba a punto de retirarse y dejarle todo a su hijo, el cual sin embargo, no podría heredar nada a menos que se consiguiera una esposa, y en el caso de que esto no sucediera, la empresa pasaría a manos de otros familiares de Sakai que tenían contacto con la mafia rusa. Así pues, estas personas no dejarían pasar varios miles de millones de dólares, y mucho menos la mafia, así que ya alguien se encargaría de sacar al joven hijo de Sakai del camino... Sin embargo, si el muchacho conseguía casarse a tiempo, ya nada podría evitar que él heredara la empresa, ya que él heredaría en cuanto se casara, y si por algún motivo él moría después de casarse, entonces el dinero sería donado a una institución de beneficencia y la empresa sería vendida a los socios.

Cosa complicada, cierto era. Y más que nada, porque la única mujer que Sakai quería no era otra que Kaori Doumoto, pero la chica ya estaba comprometida con Seisuke Kanou, un famoso futbolista que jugaba en un club de sóccer italiano. Así pues, Sakai no tenía ni idea de con quién podría casarse cuando entonces entró Lily Del Valle a su vida... La chica era hermosa, temeraria e inteligente, cosa que Sakai buscaba en una mujer. Y al parecer, ella sentía la misma atracción que él sentía por ella, de manera que no hubo que pensarlo mucho... Sin embargo, Sakai pensaba en retrasar un poco el anuncio de boda, pero el ver a sus seguidores rusos a las orillas del Elba el día en que salió a pasear con Lily lo hicieron decidirse, de manera que se comunicó con su abogado y convocó inmediatamente a una rueda de prensa, anunciando que iba a casarse con Lily Del Valle...

Bueno, todo arreglado.- dijo el abogado de Sakai.

El único problema es que la novia aun no lo sabe.- suspiró Sakai.

¿Cómo es eso?.- el abogado enarcó mucho las cejas.

Que aun no le pido matrimonio.- explicó Sakai.- Pensaba hacerlo, pero algo se interpuso...

Por ahí hubieras empezado.- gruñó el hombre.- ¿Y si ella se niega?

La convenceré de alguna manera.- replicó Sakai.- Eso es lo de menos...

El portero sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una caja con un anillo de compromiso. Ése era el anillo de su madre, y esperaba que Lily aceptara usarlo en su dedo, no solo porque le urgía hacerlo sino también porque en verdad que quería estar con ella para siempre...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanya Czorja estaba tremendamente preocupada. Si bien la noche de la fiesta se la había pasado de lo lindo con Ken, ya después le entró la preocupación por los camareros rusos de esa noche. Era obvio que los tipos buscaban algo, pero para saber qué, era lo difícil... Además, Tanya no era detective, era una simple modelo y guardaespaldas, y lo que ocurriera después de las fiestas no era asunto de ella. ¿Pero qué hacer, en todo caso? ¿Llamar a la policía? ¿Y qué les diría de ser así: que ella había escuchado hablar a un par de camareros rusos y que le parecía muy sospechoso? Eso sería verdaderamente ridículo...

Arisa al fin se apareció, como mil horas después, con el aspecto de quien se pasó más de cinco horas teniendo sexo. Akira Wakabayashi le hizo mil preguntas a la chica, como era de esperarse, y Arisa contestó diciendo que había habido un problema en la fiesta y que su protegido había estado en problemas, motivo por el cual había tenido que quedarse más tiempo del necesario, todo con una naturalidad que su jefe le creyó de inmediato y sin titubear, más que nada quizás porque Czorja había ido a la misma fiesta y había puesto el mismo pretexto con Wakashimazu. Sin embargo, Tanya no era tonta y se sospechaba lo que había pasado en realidad...

Date una buena ducha.- le aconsejó la rusa a la argentina.- Hueles a sexo.

¿Tan evidente es?.- preguntó Arisa, sorprendida.

Tanto, que si no fuera por tus ojos, te delataría tu olor.- replicó Tanya.- Además, no fuiste la única que lo hizo y reconozco en tus ojos la misma culpa que tuve yo.

Sin agregar nada más, Arisa se desnudó y se metió a bañar. Tanya notó que la chica tenía el cuerpo cubierto de mordidas y rasguños, como si un tigre hubiera dejado su marca personal en ella.

Estuvo brava la noche.- comentó Tanya, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Y mucho.- sonrió Arisa, feliz.- Ni te imaginas...

No, y realmente no quiero hacerlo.- replicó Tanya.- Báñate ya de una vez, que quiero decirte algo.

¿Qué cosa?

Luego te digo...

Intrigada, Arisa se dio una ducha rápida, ya que su curiosidad de mujer podía más que cualquier otra cosa. Además, si Tanya tenía algo que decirle era porque se trataba de algo importante. Cuando la argentina salió de ducharse, la rusa estaba ya limándose las uñas.

¿Y bien?.- quiso saber Arisa.- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me querías decir?

En la fiesta de ayer.- respondió Tanya, empezando a aplicarse barniz de uñas.- Mientras tú te la pasabas de lo lindo con tu tigre, yo escuché a un par de camareros rusos hablar. Se traen algo entre manos. Ayer buscaban a alguien a quien no encontraron, y no dudo que volverán a buscarlo.

¿Y?.- Arisa no terminaba de comprender.

Abre un poquito tus ojos, Taira.- Tanya puso sus ojos en blanco.- Esos mismos camareros estuvieron ya presentes en otra fiesta. Algo quieren, porque siempre son los mismos invitados en la misma fiesta.

¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotras?.- insistió Arisa.- Aunque eso sea cierto, no podemos hacer nada.

Ya lo sé.- gruñó Tanya.- Pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Sé que algo muy malo va a pasar.

Arisa no dijo nada más. En base a presentimientos no podían hacer gran cosa...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo se daba una ducha, mientras repasaba todo lo sucedido en los últimos días. si él no hubiese sido tan terco, se habría dado cuenta que desde mucho antes ya estaba enamorado de Lily. Pero en fin, no era momento de ponerse a pensar en eso, lo pasado, pasado y ya no valía la pena preocuparse por eso, lo mejor ahora era ver hacia el futuro y pensar en cómo le haría para decirle a su padre que se había enamorado de su mejor agente. De alguna forma o de otra, pero Genzo tendría que convencer a su padre para que no se opusiera a su relación con Lily. ¿Y de ahí? El mundo no tenía límites y todo era posible: viajes por Europa, cruceros por el Caribe, Lily acompañándolo en cada partido y en cada mundial...

Ja, ni siquiera sé si ella me ama.- se dijo Genzo, a sí mismo, bajo el chorro del agua caliente.- ¡Pero tiene que amarme! Estoy seguro que lo que he visto en sus ojos es amor... Vaya, que ya estoy diciendo estupideces...

Lo mejor sería salir de ducharse, vestirse y despertar a Lily para decirle frente a frente que la amaba. O bien podría dejar abierta la llave del agua y traer a Lily a la regadera... Eso sería más delicioso, cada uno enjabonando el cuerpo del otro...

Genzo optó por esto último. Cerró parcialmente la llave para que no se desperdiciara tanto el agua y, sin cubrirse el cuerpo, salió a la habitación para ir por Lily. Genzo no recordó entonces que había dejado la televisión prendida, la cual justo en ese momento estaba transmitiendo un programa de deportes, el cual notificada la última nueva del momento: la boda de Koji Jefferson Sakai con Lily Del Valle...

Genzo, atónito, se puso a ver el reportaje. Aparentemente, hacía unas cuantas horas atrás, el joven portero había declarado en una conferencia de prensa que había encontrado al amor de su vida, la joven mexicana Lily Del Valle, la cual era unos años mayor que él pero definitivamente no le importaba. Sakai la amaba y quería casarse con ella.

Dentro de la gama de emociones que Genzo alcanzó a experimentar se encontraba la tristeza, la desilusión, la incredulidad...

Pero sobre por todas esas sensaciones, había una que perduraba más que las otras...

Los celos.

Lily se despertó, al sentir que alguien se sentaba en la cama, a un lado de ella. La chica abrió los ojos y vio a Genzo, y ella trató de sonreírle, pero la mirada de él era hielo puro...

Buenas.- murmuró Lily.- No escuché a qué hora te levantaste.

No es de sorprenderse, con tantos hombres con los que debiste acostarte.- replicó Genzo, ácidamente.

¿Qué te sucede?.- Lily se incorporó, envuelta entre las sábanas.- ¿Por qué me hablas de esa manera? Creí que me habías dicho que...

¿Y te lo creíste?.- Genzo soltó una carcajada burlona y sarcástica.- ¡Por favor, Del Valle, piensa un poco! ¿De verdad puedes creer que yo me fijaría en alguien como tú? Es increíble las maneras en como se puede conseguir que una mujer tenga sexo con uno.

Lily, dolida, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a Genzo? Antes de hacer el amor se había comportado tan diferente...

¿Por qué pones esa cara?.- continuó burlándose Genzo.- ¿De verdad crees que te quería para algo más? Qué ingenua eres Del Valle.

Maldito.- murmuró Lily, abofeteando a Genzo con fuerza.- Eres un desgraciado... ¡Lárgate de mi habitación ahora!

No pensaba quedarme más tiempo.- replicó Genzo, mirando con tristeza a Lily.- ¿Para qué, si ya obtuve de ti todo lo que quería?

Lily volvió a abofetearlo, antes de que él saliera de su cuarto. Una vez fuera, y bastante alejado de la habitación de la chica, Genzo estrelló con rabia su puño contra la pared...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

Sakai estaba hablando con Lily, mientras ella hacía girar el anillo de compromiso entre sus manos. El muchacho estaba conciente de que todo había caído de sorpresa a la chica y no era para menos. Sakai hubiese querido decirle la verdad, pero no sería posible...

Sé que te tomó por sorpresa.- comentó Sakai, después de un largo rato de silencio.- No esperaba decírtelo así...

¡Pero por supuesto que eso la había tomado por sorpresa! Lily, muy confundida por las palabras que le había dicho Genzo, se quedó por varias horas pensando y repasando todo en su mente, pensando en qué había hecho mal o mínimo para saber por qué Genzo le había dicho todo eso. Lily se soltó a llorar por un buen rato, negándose a ver a nadie con el pretexto de que estaba enferma. Ni siquiera Arisa y Tanya pudieron hablar con ella. No fue sino hasta muy tarde cuando a Arisa se le prendió el foco y le pasó a Lily un mensaje por debajo de la puerta, el cual decía simplemente:

"_¿Cómo está eso de que vas a ser Lily de Sakai?"._

Fue con eso con lo que Lily abrió la puerta. Tanya y Arisa inmediatamente se le dejaron ir con preguntas y demás cosas. Lily no entendía nada de lo que sus amigas hablaban y entonces ellas le soltaron el periódico de ese día, el cual anunciaba con bombo y platillos, en primera página:

"_KOJI JEFFERSON SAKAI SE CASA CON BELLA SUPERMODELO"_

_El joven portero de la selección menor del Japón, y jugador actual del Milán, Koji Jefferson Sakai, ha anunciado al mundo entero que se ha comprometido en matrimonio con la famosa y bellísima supermodelo Lily Del Valle. La señorita Del Valle trabaja actualmente para el señor Akira Wakabayashi, el cual tiene una de las mejores agencias de súper modelos de todo el mundo..._

Lily no había entendido nada. ¿Qué rayos era todo eso? Arisa y Tanya se dieron cuenta entonces que su amiga no tenía NPI de lo que estaba pasando... Lily entonces decidió dejar de lado a Genzo para enfocarse en Sakai. Primero lo primero, y lo primero y más urgente era aclarar las cosas con Sakai...

Así pues, Lily había buscado a Sakai, y en ese momento los dos se encontraban en el enorme jardín de la mansión. El joven portero le había pedido matrimonio apenas llegó, disculpándose por no habérselo dicho a ella primero, pero él dijo que temía que se fuera a negar si se lo pedía primero.

Y quizás lo hubiera hecho.- confesó Lily.- Si me hubieras pedido matrimonio ayer... Quizás te hubiera dicho que no, pero ahora...

¿Ahora?.- Sakai la miró esperanzado.

Ahora es diferente.- replicó Lily.- No podría decirte que no...

Sé que es muy pronto para esto, pero créeme que yo estoy enamorado de ti.- confesó Sakai, tomando a Lily de las manos.- Y sé que conseguiré que me ames tú también.

Lily se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho Arisa; ella había tenido razón, Lily parecía fijarse en el mismo tipo de hombres: seguros de sí mismos, quizás demasiados, engreídos, porteros, y además, japoneses...

¿Te casarías conmigo entonces?.- preguntó Sakai, haciendo que Lily lo mirara a sus ojos.

Lily suspiró; ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre, de eso no cabía duda, pero ése hombre la había tratado como basura y por tanto, Lily estaba dolida y despechada, en cierto modo...

Y nadie comete peores venganzas que una mujer despechada.

Sí.- murmuró Lily, derrotada.

Te haré la mujer más feliz.- sonrió Sakai, besándola.

Desde una ventana abierta de una habitación del quinto piso. Genzo Wakabayashi miraba fijamente a Lily y a Sakai besarse, sintiendo que la rabia y los celos invadían su ser. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella se le había entregado a Genzo, si pensaba casarse con otro? ¿Por qué jugó con él, cuando él la amaba con todo el corazón y con toda el alma? Genzo no lo comprendía, y el imaginarse el cuerpo desnudo de Lily, su suave piel y sus carnosos labios siendo poseídos por Sakai lo hacían perder la razón. Pero no había nada que Genzo pudiera hacer...

Akira Wakabayashi se había sorprendido mucho con la noticia de la boda, pero no se negó a ella. Después de todo, Lily era su empleada, más no su esclava; así pues, estuvo de acuerdo en todo y le deseó lo mejor a la pareja. Sin embargo, el que le preocupó a Akira fue Genzo. Su hijo no se veía nada bien y él no comprendía el por qué.

¿Qué sucede contigo, Genzo?.- quiso saber Akira, al ver a su hijo más arisco de lo normal.- No has salido de tu habitación en días y cuando lo haces eres muy majadero con las muchachas y muy arisco con tus hermanos.

No me pasa nada.- replicó Genzo, enojado.- Estoy bien, ¿por qué no me dejan solo?

Akira suspiró; él sospechaba el por qué su hijo se comportaba así, aunque no quería reconocerlo.

Genzo, desde hace tiempo que llevas esa extraña relación con Lily Del Valle.- comentó Akira, como quien no quiere la cosa.

¿Y eso qué?.- gruñó Genzo, más enojado aun.

Que yo los he visto pelear, los he visto trabajar juntos y siempre pensé que era algo normal, quizás.- Akira volvió a suspirar.- Me negaba a creerlo, pero ahora veo que puede ser cierto...

¿De qué me estás hablando, padre?.- cuestionó Genzo, fastidiado.- ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

Porque te has enamorado de Lily, ¿o me equivoco?.- Akira soltó la bomba, dejando a un Genzo sin saber qué decir.- ¿Es eso, cierto?

No se de qué me hablas.- musitó Genzo, desviando la mirada.

Amas a Lily, y el saber que ella va a casarse con otro es lo que te tiene así.- insistió Akira.- No ganas nada con negarlo, y solo te harás más daño a ti mismo. Si la amas, debes decírselo.

No le veo motivo.- murmuró Genzo.- Ella ama a Sakai, o de lo contrario no se casaría con él...

Pero si tú le dices lo que sientes... .- murmuró Akira.- Quizás ella cambie de parecer... Escucha, hijo, yo no solo sé qué es lo que tú sientes por ella, sino también lo que ella siente por ti. Los he observado todo este tiempo, los he visto tratarse y sé que entre ustedes no hay ese odio que aparentan demostrar, sino un sentimiento muy distinto y mucho más fuerte...

No hay nada por hacer, papá.- sentenció Genzo.- No hay nada entre Del Valle y yo. Que se case y sea feliz y que a mí me dejen en paz.

Akira ya no quiso insistir. Por mucho tiempo, él sospechó que Genzo y Lily se amaban, ya que el señor Wakabayashi no era ni ciego ni tonto; claro estaba que él no quería que su hijo y su mejor agente fuesen amantes, pero él no era nadie para interponerse entre lo que parecía el amor verdadero... Así pues, Akira nunca dijo nada, esperando que Genzo algún día se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por Lily y le dijera la verdad...

Pero ahora, Lily se casaría con Sakai y Genzo se guardaría su secreto en lo más profundo...

Como quieras hijo, no insistiré.- dijo Akira.- Es tu decisión. Solo espero que después no te arrepientas de ello.

Por supuesto que desde ya que Genzo estaba arrepentido. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Alex intentó a su vez hablar con Lily; ella también se sospechaba del amor secreto que su hermano tenía por su amiga, cosa en la cual tampoco había querido meterse mucho. Sin embargo, al ver que Lily planeaba irse con otro, Alex decidió meter su cuchara. El que Lily fuese a casarse con otro hombre que no fuera Genzo era lo de menos, eso a Alex no le hubiera importado si a ella le constase que Lily amaba a Sakai, pero Alex sabía tan bien como todos que Lily estaba enamorada de Genzo... Así pues, algo debía de hacerse, aunque Lily no estaba muy dispuesta a querer cooperar...

No sé de qué me estás hablando, A-chan.- le dijo Lily a Alex, una vez que ella le dijo de frente que estaba cometiendo un error por no estar enamorada de Sakai.- Yo amo a Koji y por eso nos vamos a casar.

Por favor, Li-chan, no inventes.- protestó Alex.- Tú amas a mi hermano, ya reconócelo.

No amo a ninguno de tus hermanos.- replicó Lily, terca.- ¿Estás loca? No te ofendas, la mayoría de tus hermanos me cae bien pero no me fijaría en ninguno de ellos.

Sabes bien que estoy hablando de Genzo.- replicó Alex, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Tú sabes que él te quiere y que tú lo quieres a él.

Con todo respeto, A-chan, yo creo que ese hermanito tuyo no quiere ni a tu madre.- negó Lily.

No digas esas cosas, Li-chan.- protestó Alex.- Genzo te ama.

Pro yo no lo amo a él.- musitó Lily, sin poder ver a su amiga a los ojos.

Lily, ¿qué te ganas con negarlo?.- bufó Alex.- Solo vas a cometer un gravísimo error del que te vas a arrepentir después.

Es que no sé que gano yo con afirmarte algo que no es cierto.- Lily se mantuvo en sus trece.

Como quieras.- Alex se dio por vencida.- Pero tú serás la única culpable de lo que le pueda pasar a Genzo.

Par de tercos. Nadie pudo convencer ni a Genzo ni a Lily el que reconocieran sus sentimientos. Así pues, los preparativos para la boda entre ella y Sakai siguieron adelante, marcando la desgracia para los tres integrantes del triángulo amoroso...

Claro estaba, Lily presentó su renuncia a la agencia, la cual fue recibida de muy mala gana por parte de todos en la mansión. Akira estaba entre triste y disgustado por perder a su mejor agente y a alguien que se había convertido en una especie de hija para él... Alex estaba furiosa con su mejor amiga por lo que ella estaba por hacerle a su hermano y a sí misma... Arisa y Tanya estaban decepcionadas de que alguien a quien consideraban como una amiga y compañera digna de admirar se dejase derrotar tan fácilmente... Y Genzo... Bueno, Genzo tenía el corazón roto. Él no podía creer que realmente fuese a perder a la mujer que amaba con toda su alma... Pero ni así él fue para decir algo en contra...

Así pues, a pesar de que Alex, Tanya y Arisa estuvieron en contra, Lily se casó con Sakai en una recepción fastuosa realizada en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, tras tan solo un mes de preparativos, mes en el cual Lily casi no vio a Genzo en ningún momento. Como era de esperarse, Akira Wakabayashi se opuso terminantemente a que la boda se realizara en su mansión, pero Lily no comprendió el por qué él se negó a asistir. Para ella, el señor Wakabayashi era más como un padre y nada le hubiese hecho más ilusión que el verlo ahí, pero por otro lado, muy en su interior Lily agradeció que él no fuese a estar presente en el día en que ella cometería el peor error de su vida...

Lily se veía preciosa ese día, muy bella con su traje de novia el cual consistía en un vestido muy sencillo, de raso color perla, de estilo strapless, y un peinado que recogía gran parte de su cabello con una media corona de flores como único adorno, sin velo. Lily no le vio la necesidad, esa boda era una completa farsa...

Arisa y Tanya fueron las únicas que estuvieron presentes en la ceremonia. Alex pudo haber sido la única Wakabayashi que pudiera haber ido, pero ella se enojó tanto con su amiga por su terquedad que se negó a asistir a la ceremonia. Así pues, solo Arisa y Taira sirvieron de testigos de la trasformación de Lily como la señora de Sakai... La prensa, sin embargo, televisó la unión, de manera que todos los que quisieron pudieron verla por televisión, por no mencionar las varias y múltiples fotografías que los periódicos publicaron en primera plana, y a todo color...

Después de una boda se espera una luna de miel. Así pues, esa noche, Sakai y Lily se hospedaron en el hotel en donde se hizo la recepción para disfrutar de su noche de bodas y de ahí partir muy temprano al aeropuerto para la luna de miel en las Bahamas. Sakai, cansado d tanto sonreírle a las cámaras, decidió meterse a bañar para después disfrutar de la delicia que muy seguramente era el cuerpo de Lily. Esa noche, Lily sería suya y él le haría el amor toda la noche hasta el amanecer...

Sin embargo, ni Sakai ni Lily se imaginaban que alguien iba a arruinarles los planes. Lily estaba ansiosa por tratar de olvidar el cuerpo y las caricias de Genzo, en los cuales no había podido dejar de pensar ni un solo instante desde la última noche que pasaron juntos. Así pues, aludiendo al romance, Lily se desnudó por completo y se recostó sobre la cama, para dejarle muy fáciles las cosas a Sakai, y cerró los ojos.

Y de pronto, ella comenzó a sentir unas caricias suaves sobre su piel y un aliento masculino sobre su cuello. Lily se sorprendió, ya que Sakai tenía poco de haberse metido al baño, además de que aun se escuchaba el rumor del agua corriendo, pero cuando abrió los ojos, una mano fuerte le tapó la boca con delicadeza.

No grites.- murmuró Genzo, acariciándola.- No te conviene...

Lily se dio cuenta de que Genzo estaba desnudo. Una parte de ella quería gritar, pero otra parte, la más profunda, quería dejarse llevar...

**Notas:**

NPI: Ni Pinch... Idea, o sino, No Poseo Información XD.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.**

Lily se sentía invadida por la curiosidad. ¿Qué tramaba Genzo? No lo sabía, pero seguramente no era nada bueno... Él se recostó sobre ella, aspirando su aroma de mujer.

¿Esperas que él te haga suya., no es cierto?.- preguntó Genzo, murmurando al oído de Lily.- Esperas que él salga para poseer tu cuerpo, pero sabes que éste es solo mío...

Vete.- murmuró Lily, intentando contenerse.- No debes estar aquí.

¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?.- cuestionó Genzo, lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de ella.- Estás temblando, sé que deseas que me quede aquí...

Koji va a salir pronto.- murmuró Lily, intentando no estremecerse ante las caricias de Genzo.- Y entonces...

Para entonces nosotros ya habremos terminado.- la interrumpió Genzo.- Conozco muy bien la obsesión de Sakai por tomar baños largos...

Y sin esperar más tiempo, Genzo besó a Lily con pasión, dejando que sus manos recorrieran esa piel desnuda que ya había sido suya en otras ocasiones. Lily seguía poniendo resistencia, pero Genzo no dejaba de besarla, lamerla, saborearla toda de la cabeza a los pies, deteniéndose en las zonas más sensibles de ella, cuello, pecho, abdomen y más allá... Lily comenzó a gemir, pero Genzo tapó con su mano la boca de la chica, para que sus jadeos no alertaran a Sakai... Genzo se entretuvo a su antojo en los senos de la chica, masajeándolos y saboreándolos y frotando su pelvis contra la pelvis de ella. Lily se agarró a las sábanas cuando Genzo empezó a penetrarla, al principio muy despacio, después mucho más rápido al sentir que su pasión se le desbordaba. Lily temía que en cualquier momento su esposo saliera del baño y la encontrara desnuda con Genzo encima, haciéndole el amor. Y sin embargo, este pensamiento excitaba aun más a Lily y la hacían querer que Genzo no dejara de amarla con locura.

Tú eres solo mía.- murmuraba Genzo, perdiendo el control.- No dejaré que nadie más posea tu cuerpo.

Lily sintió que se iba a partir en dos cuando Genzo aumentó la fuerza y la velocidad con la que entraba en ella, hasta que hubo un momento en el que ella se perdió entre sus sensaciones y dejó escapar un largo suspiro cuando alcanzó el éxtasis...

Pero Genzo aun no estaba satisfecho. Así pues, puso a la chica a cuatro patas, para continuar entrando en ella por detrás, golpeando sus caderas contra las de ella como si en ello se le fuera la vida, sintiendo que ella empezaba a encenderse de nuevo y que movía sus caderas al par de las de él. A Genzo no le importaba nada, ni siquiera el hecho de que estaba comportándose como un auténtico desgraciado por estarle haciendo el amor a una mujer casada la misma noche de su boda... Lo único que quería, era hacer a Lily suya...

Al final, él alcanzó también el clímax, poco antes de que Lily volviera a convulsionarse, presa de un increíble placer... Ella se dejó caer en la cama, suspirando y jadeando muy satisfecha, al tiempo que Genzo tomaba la bata de Lily se la colocaba encima.

Que no se te olvide.- murmuró Genzo al oído de ella, antes de irse.- Tú eres solo mía.

Cuando Sakai salió del baño, se encontró con la sorpresa de que su esposa estaba profundamente dormida. Él intentó despertarla para hacerle el amor, pero ella al parecer estaba tan cansada que ni se movió. Sakai nunca entendió el por qué Lily se quedó dormida en su noche de bodas, aun cuando ella minutos antes había demostrado el estar loca de pasión por él...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arisa recibió una visita de Hyuga, a la mansión, cosa que la sorprendió muchísimo. Después de esa salvaje noche de pasión con él, la chica creyó que Hyuga volvería a esfumarse en el aire, motivo por el cual Arisa de plano ya se había instalado en una actitud muy a lo Paquita la del Barrio y se había resignado a que Hyuga ya no la buscaría. Sin embargo, cuando Kojiro la buscó, Arisa se quedó tan asombrada que no supo cómo reaccionar.

Pues contéstale.- le dijo Tanya.- ¿O piensas hacerte la del rogar?

No lo sé, sinceramente.- confesó Arisa.- La verdad es que me preparé para todo, para que él fuera indiferente, celoso o hasta grosero pero...

No estabas lista para que él te buscara, ¿cierto?.- suspiró Tanya.- Hombres, son difíciles de entender y contrarios siempre a nuestro pensamiento habitual. Pero mira, yo opino que vayas a hablarle, si está aquí es por algo.

Quizás vino a terminar conmigo.- suspiró Arisa.

Eso no tendría caso.- negó Tanya.- Ustedes no eran nada y de hecho no son nada, únicamente tuvieron una aventura de una sola noche, si Hyuga quisiera sacarte de su vida, no vendría a buscarte para decirte adiós, simplemente se largaría de regreso a Italia y sanseacabó.

Bueno, eso es verdad.- reconoció Arisa.- Entonces, si está aquí es porque...

Porque te quiere y punto.- replicó Tanya, poniéndole punto final al asunto.- Ya ve a buscarlo.

Así pues, después de arreglarse, Arisa bajó a recibir a Hyuga. Tanya, a su vez, se quedó en su habitación, suspirando. Lo más seguro es que ella sí hubiese sido solo una aventura para Ken, ya que ella no había vuelto a llamarla ni siquiera. Tanya se recriminó por ser tan idiota y acostarse con él inmediatamente, pero bueno, que le quedaría de lección para no volver a cometer la misma estupidez con otro hombre que en verdad le gustara... Porque sí, a Tanya le gustaba mucho Ken, pero ya qué...

En ese momento, alguien tocó a la puerta de su habitación y Tanya fue a abrir, encontrándose a Alex en la puerta. La chica Wakabayashi entró sin esperar autorización de su amiga y Tanya cerró la puerta, resignada.

Como que algo pasó.- comentó Alex, después de un rato.- Algo hemos perdido, pero no podría precisarte qué.

Quizás es la sensación de que nos queda poco tiempo trabajando aquí, quizás.- suspiró Tanya.- Tu padre tuvo una buena idea, pero reconozcámoslo, nosotros lo echamos a perder enamorándonos de quienes no debíamos.

¿Nosotros?.- cuestionó Alex.- Me suena a manada.

Vamos, Alex, no te hagas tonta.- replicó Tanya.- Todos sabemos que te enamoraste de Misaki. Y Arisa ama a Hyuga, Kenji anda con Vicky e incluso tu fastidioso hermano se enamoró de nuestra aun más fastidiosa amiga. Lo feo de este caso es que ni Genzo ni Lily dejaron atrás su terquedad y se negaron a admitir lo que sentían el uno por la otra, así que ella terminó por arruinar su vida con alguien a quien no ama.

Lo sé.- musitó Alex.- Todo esto apesta... Pero no creo que éste sea el fin, ¿o sí?

Yo digo que sí.- suspiró Tanya.- No aguantaremos mucho ocultando nuestros sentimientos. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Alex no respondió; ella no sabía qué hacer por Genzo, su hermano se la había pasado encerrado en su habitación desde la boda de Lily y de buenas a primeras cambió de actitud y se comportaba más arrogante y engreído que de costumbre. Y cada vez que Alex intentaba acercarse a él, Genzo pretextaba que se encontraba bien y se esfumaba...

Quizás deba ir a hablar con papá y decirle lo de Misaki.- comentó Alex, después de un buen rato.

Y yo iré a presentar mi renuncia.- sentenció Tanya, poniéndose de pie.

¿Tu renuncia?.- Alex se sorprendió.

Sí, mi renuncia.- repitió Tanya.- No puedo continuar aquí...

¿Por qué no?.- quiso saber Alex.

Porque yo también me enamoré.- murmuró ella, con la mirada perdida.- Pero la diferencia radica en que él no está interesado en mí...

Alex no dijo nada; ella sabía que no podría hacer cambiar de opinión a su amiga, así que solo suspiró. Tanya tenía razón: la organización estaba desmoronándose poco a poco...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo se sentía un completo desgraciado e infeliz. De momento, cuando invadió la suite de luna de miel de Sakai y Lily, no pensaba ni coordinaba, únicamente quería evitar a toda costa que Sakai la hiciera a ella su mujer... Era algo idiota, un pensamiento del clásico macho, pero de momento así fue y Genzo se dejó llevar... Ahora, sin embargo, una vez saciada la pasión y cumplido el objetivo, Genzo se sentía como un miserable... No solo le había echado a perder la noche de bodas a Sakai, sino que además había terminado por ultrajar a Lily (naa, cual ultraje, si bien que ella estuvo de acuerdo P). Wakabayashi aun se sorprendía de lo bajo que llegó a caer, no podía creer la clase de actos que era capaz de hacer...

Debería dejarla ir.- musitó Genzo, contemplando el techo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.- Ella... Ella se merece algo más que esto...

Para qué negarlo, él amaba a Lily con todo su corazón, pero su actitud estaba dañándola más de lo permitido... Lo último que Genzo quería era hacer sufrir a Lily, por lo que él decidió que era momento de comportarse como un adulto y hacer algo por ella, algo que fuera en verdad trascendente...

En estos pensamientos estaba Genzo cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de su habitación antes de entrar. Se trataba de Kenji, el cual se veía muy serio.

Genzo, no te hemos visto en años.- dijo él, simplemente.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

¿Quieres la verdad o prefieres una flagrante mentira?.- respondió Genzo, con un suspiro.

La verdad, por supuesto.- gruñó Kenji.- Estás que te mueres, ¿cierto?

Estoy destrozado por dentro.- confesó Genzo, en un murmullo.- Debí haberlos escuchado cuando me dijeron que le confesara a Lily lo que sentía por ella... Lo que aun siento por ella... Ahora es demasiado tarde...

Nunca es demasiado tarde, Genzo, y lo sabes.- replicó Kenji.

¿Y qué esperas que haga?.- cuestionó Genzo.- ¿Qué vaya e interrumpa su luna de miel nada más para decirle a Lily que la amo? Es una idiotez.

¿Y por qué no?.- cuestionó Kenji, a su vez.- Dicen que en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale.

Sí, pero eso es demasiado.- replicó Genzo, recordando que lo que él había hecho de echar la perder la noche de bodas era algo peor que decirle a Lily que la ama.- Y de cualquier modo, si ella se casó, es porque ama a Sakai.

Bueno, ¿qué tú estás idiota?.- gruñó Kenji.- ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta de que Lily te ama también? Si me lo preguntas, creo que ella se casó por despecho con ese sujeto.

¿Lily, amarme?.- cuestionó Genzo, incrédulo.

¡Pues claro que te ama!.- Kenji puso los ojos en blanco.- Eso es bastante obvio, se le notaba a kilómetros el amor por ti, al igual que el amor que tú tienes por ella.

Pero aun así... .- Genzo aun dudaba.- ¿Casarse por despecho? Eso es absurdo, eso solo lo hubiera hecho si ella me amara y yo la hubiera...

Genzo se quedó callado; de golpe, le había caído el veinte. Claro. Genzo rechazó cruelmente a Lily la última vez que se acostó con ella, diciéndole que no fue más que una aventura. A él aun no se le olvidaba la cara de sorpresa y dolor que se dibujó en el rostro de ella cuando le dijo todo esto, y más que nada Genzo se guardó esa impresión en la mente porque le sorprendió que Lily hubiese tenido esa reacción...

Pero es absurdo.- dijo Genzo, en voz alta.- Lo que yo le dije a ella de que fue tan solo una aventura para mí fue después de que se comprometió con Sakai, no antes.

Vicky me contó que Lily no sabía que Sakai se había comprometido con ella, al parecer él dio el anuncio antes y se le declaró después.- Kenji no dejaba de mirar a su hermano.- Pero aquí lo más importantes es: ¿te acostaste con Lily?

Bah, como si tú no durmieras con Vicky, y como si Alex no lo hiciera con Misaki.- gruñó Genzo.- Da igual si yo también rompo la regla de oro de nuestro padre.

Punto a tu favor.- gruñó Kenji.- Como sea, créeme que Lily no sabía lo del compromiso, te aseguro que ni ella sabía en ese entonces el por qué Sakai hizo esta estupidez. Así como yo no sé por qué si dormiste con ella y sabías que estabas enamorado, cometiste el error de despreciarla.

Por celos.- respondió Genzo, exasperado.- Por dolor, por coraje, por terquedad a no reconocer que la amo. Maldito Sakai, hizo una jugada maestra.

¿A qué te refieres?.- quiso saber Kenji.

Que quizás hizo lo que hizo para que Lily no pudiera decirle que no.- gruñó Genzo.- Dando el aviso a la prensa y al mundo entero, ella no podría negarse.

Eso tiene sentido, ¿no lo crees?.- preguntó Kenji.- Aunque quizás si tú no la hubieras rechazado, quizás Lily no habría aceptado el casarse con Sakai. Una mujer enamorada no se casa por otro a menos que tenga uno de dos poderosos motivos: para salvar al que ama, o por despecho, y creo que en tu caso fue esto último.

¿Cómo es que te sabes todas esas cosas?.- preguntó Genzo, sorprendido de su hermano.

Vicky me las dice.- Kenji se echó a reír.- ¿Y bien? ¿Aun piensas quedarte sin hacer nada? Según supe, su vuelo a las Bahamas sale en dos horas.

Genzo lo meditó unos momentos. ¿Sería algo estúpido, algo precipitado, algo patético y desesperado el hecho de que él fuera a buscar a Lily al aeropuerto para decirle que la ama? Quizás sí, pero Genzo se dijo que si ya había cometido el atrevimiento de hacerle el amor a Lily en su noche de bodas con Sakai a unos cuantos metros, bien podría atreverse a ir tras ella para declararle su amor y pedirle que dejara a Sakai para quedarse con él...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily estaba muy avergonzada con Sakai; por supuesto, ella no le contó a él lo ocurrido con Genzo, pero se disculpó en más de una ocasión pretextando el haberse quedado dormida en la noche de bodas, cosa que también podría considerarse como algo grave. Sin embargo, Sakai trataba de restarle importancia al asunto.

Deja de disculparte.- pidió Sakai.- Trabajaste mucho los últimos días, es normal que estuvieras cansada. Además, hoy por la noche haremos el amor en la playa y verás que será mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que te esperes.

Como digas.- sonrió Lily.

Ellos esperaban a que el hotel les diera el pase de salida y que el taxi que habían solicitado llegara para marcharse rumbo al aeropuerto. en cuestión de pocas horas ellos estarían en las Bahamas, disfrutando de su luna de miel... O eso era lo que Lily y Sakai creían...

Al fin, el hotel los dejó salir, el taxi llegó y Lily y Sakai abordaron el auto, después de que el botones subió el equipaje al maletero. La pareja reía y conversaba mientras el taxi se aventuraba por la ciudad, hasta que de pronto Sakai se dio cuenta de que el auto no se dirigía en dirección al aeropuerto.

Disculpe.- Sakai intentó llamar la atención del taxista.- Vamos en sentido contrario.

De ninguna manera, señor.- respondió el hombre, en ruso.- Yo digo que vamos por el camino correcto. Tenemos mucho que hablar, señor Sakai. Fue usted muy listo, pero no lo suficiente. Esta noche, la fortuna Sakai será solo nuestra.

Lily miró a su esposo, con algo de temor. Algo le decía que esa noche no la pasaría en las Bahamas...

**Notas:**

Ok, lamento la tardanza, tuve una crisis de falta de inspiración e imaginación, tardé más de una semana para escribir el capítulo.

Ya faltan cuando mucho solo dos capítulos para el final, quizás a lo mucho tres.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.**

Taro miró a Alex, Alex miró a Genzo, y Genzo miró el atestado pasillo. El primero no sabía qué rayos estaba haciendo ahí, pero Alex le había llamado pidiéndole que la acompañara a acompañar a su hermano. A Taro se le hizo tanto revoltijo de palabras que se confundió y optó por ir con su novia sin hacer más preguntas. Cuando vio a Genzo fruncirle el entrecejo desde su auto, Misaki estuvo a punto de arrepentirse pero Alex no lo dejó y prácticamente lo obligó a subirle al vehículo. Así pues, ahora Taro, Alex y Genzo se encontraban en el aeropuerto, a la espera de quien sabe quién.

A ver, ahora sí explícame.- pidió Misaki.- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Venimos a acompañar a Genzo.- respondió Alex.

¿Y qué hace tu hermano aquí?.- insistió Misaki.

Pues no lo sé bien, creo que va a abordar a Lily antes de que ella tome el avión que la llevara a su luna de miel a las Bahamas.- respondió Alex, simplemente.

¿QUÉ?.- gritó Taro.- ¿Se volvió loco o qué?

Tú y yo sabemos que mi hermano está loco, y no solo por amor.- replicó Alex.- ¿Qué quieres? Se dio cuenta de que ama a Lily y se lo va a decir.

No, corrijo, no está loco, está idiota.- replicó Taro, enojado.- A-chan, eso debió pensarlo antes de que Lily se casara, no ahora que ya tiene un marido. ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes?

Tú lo has dicho: porque está idiota.- suspiró Alex.- Mira, Taro, sé que es una locura pero mi hermano se va a morir de amor si no averigua si Lily lo ama o no. Y de cualquier modo, no vamos a poder detenerlo así que lo mejor será el acompañarlo y evitar que se embriague si Lily termina por decirle que no lo quiere.

Supongo que tienes razón.- suspiró Misaki.- Qué más remedio... Y por cierto, ¿tu padre está enterado de esto?

Se lo sospecha.- respondió Alex.- Genzo ha sido de lo más obvio, y Lily también, dicho sea de paso. La verdad es que he escuchado rumores de que papá va a cerrar la agencia.

¿Y eso?.- se sorprendió Misaki.- ¿Por qué?

Porque al parecer, varias de sus agentes se enamoraron.- Alex no pudo evitar sonreír.- Ya sabes lo de Vicky y Kenji, y pues a Arisa la fue a buscar Hyuga y Tanya... Bueno, pobre Tanya, a ella no le fue tan bien pero al final terminó por enamorarse igual... Y no necesito mencionar a Genzo y a Lily... Y yo... Bueno, yo hablé con mi padre también y le conté sobre lo nuestro...

¿Qué dijo?.- Taro tragó saliva.

No le hizo mucha gracia, pero prometió no matarte.- respondió Alex, muy seria.

Taro puso cara de pánico, hasta que Alex no pudo más y se soltó a reír. Misaki la miró con el ceño fruncido.

No me causó gracia.- gruñó él.

No era ése el propósito.- rió ella.- Ya, no te preocupes. Papá sabe que eres un buen muchacho, así que no deberías preocuparte por él, sino por Genzo.

A estas alturas, tal y como lo veo, creo que tampoco es problema.- suspiró Misaki, mirando a su amigo.

Genzo no había dejado de observar el pasillo, mirando atentamente los lugares por donde podría aparecer Lily. El corazón le latía cada vez más despacio, como si presintiera que pronto iba a dejar de hacerlo. Los minutos pasaban lentamente y ella no aparecía. Al principio, Genzo temió verla aparecer del brazo de su esposo, sonriéndole, besándole, abrazándole, el portero temió que no resistiría los celos, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo y Lily no aparecía, él deseaba que ella hiciera acto de presencia como fuera, aunque fuese desnuda en brazos de Sakai.

"Contrólate, Wakabayashi", se dijo Genzo. "Ya estás pensando idioteces...

La aerolínea anunció que era hora de abordar el vuelo a las Bahamas y Lily y Sakai no se presentaron. Genzo, Alex y Taro comenzaban a preguntarse si algo malo había sucedido.

Quizás llegaron antes.- sugirió Alex, para tratar de calmar a su hermano.

Nosotros llegamos hace casi tres horas.- replicó Taro.- No creo que ellos llegaran primero que nosotros, a menos que se hayan quedado a dormir en el aeropuerto.

Algo pasó.- dijo Genzo, mustio.- No puede ser otra cosa...

Quizás van a tomar otro vuelo.- sugirió Alex.- No hay que ser malpensados...

Quizás. Ésa era otra posibilidad, así que Genzo decidió mover influencias aquí y allá para conseguir la información que necesitaba. Efectivamente, Koji Jefferson Sakai había reservado dos asientos en el vuelo que estaba abordando en esos instantes y no habían recibido cancelación ni cambios de vuelo, de manera que teóricamente el personal de tierra aun estaba esperando a los dos ocupantes de esos asientos. Genzo probó entonces con otra aerolínea, por si acaso, y en ninguna otra apareció el nombre de Sakai. Después Genzo probó con el nombre de Lily Del Valle. Nada tampoco. Wakabayashi sabía que había algo muy raro ahí, Sakai y Lily no tendrían motivo alguno para perder su vuelo a las Bahamas...

Quizás se quedaron en el "tilingo lingo" y por eso no... ¡Auch!.- comenzó a decir Taro.

Cállate.- gruñó Alex, pellizcándole un brazo.- Quizás tuvieron algún contratiempo en el hotel.

El hotel.- dijo Genzo.- Llamaré ahí si ellos no llegan.

¿No crees que eso ya es demasiad...? ¡Auch!.- volvió a decir Misaki.- ¡Oye, me lastimas!

Pues no digas idioteces.- gruñó Alex.- Deja que haga lo que quiera.

Así pues, Genzo esperó hasta que el personal de tierra anunció el término del abordaje y el inicio de las maniobras de despegue. En las pantallas, la leyenda de "en tierra" a "en pista" y después a "en vuelo". Era definitivo, Lily y Sakai jamás aparecieron.

Quizás no quieren que la prensa los siga.- comentó Taro.

¿Bromeas? Sakai hizo hasta pública la boda, no creo que se pierda la oportunidad de hacer público su viaje.- replicó Alex.

Hablaré al hotel.- dijo Genzo.- Me quitaré de dudas de una vez por todas.

Misaki ya no intentó decir nada, así que Wakabayashi se puso en contacto con la recepción del hotel en donde Lily y Sakai estaban hospedados, preguntando si acaso aun estaban ahí y la respuesta que recibió fue por lo demás alarmante: los señores Sakai habían registrado su salida a la hora prevista, sin ningún contratiempo. La pareja lucía de lo más normal y abordó el taxi que les habían conseguido para que los llevara al aeropuerto. Sin embargo, algo que llamó la atención del recepcionista fue que escuchó al conductor hablar en un idioma extranjero con uno de los botones del hotel. Wakabayashi maldijo por lo bajo.

¿Reconoció a los hombres?.- quiso saber Genzo.

No, el botones tenía dos días de haber empezado a trabajar.- fue la respuesta del hombre.

¿Tenía?.- musitó Genzo.

Sí, tenía, después de eso presentó su renuncia, yo lo escuché hablar con el gerente.- respondió el otro.- Lo único que supe de él fue que habló en un idioma extranjero con el taxista, no sé si rumano o polaco o...

Ruso.- completó Genzo, cuya impaciencia crecía en su interior.

Quizás era ruso.- asintió el recepcionista.- No era alemán, eso estoy seguro.

Rusos, eran rusos. Genzo recordó la fiesta en donde él se acostó con Lily la primera vez, en la cual había camareros hablando en ruso, y él recordó también la vez que Tanya pasó el reporte de que en una fiesta, a la cual también asistió Sakai, se encontró con los mismos camareros que hablaban ruso. Demasiada coincidencia, algo no andaba bien, no era lógico que hubiera dos rusos tan cerca de Sakai, era demasiada coincidencia que el botones que tenía poco de trabajar ahí supiera que el taxista que iba a llevarse a la pareja hablaba ruso, a menos que ya supiera de antemano que lo hacía... Y bueno, nadie esperaría que dos rusos se encontraran en Alemania a las afueras de un hotel...

Genzo volvió a maldecir. Eso no pintaba nada bien.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily no sabía que pensar. Todo aquello que tanto había temido estaba sucediendo. Ella y Sakai se encontraban a bordo de un jet privado que sobrevolaba en esos momentos los territorios de Polonia. El plan de Sakai de casarse para evitar que le quitaran su fortuna se había desmoronado como queso y ahora Lily estaba también en problemas. Los hombres que se encontraban frente a ella eran los mismos que había visto en las fiestas anteriores. Uno de ellos en particular, el que le dio a Genzo y a Lily la habitación para que tuvieran sexo; el camarero miraba fijamente a Lily y con cierta lascivia. Era obvio que el sujeto los había estado observando a ella y a Wakabayashi durante el acto sexual y al parecer quería hacer con Lily lo mismo que le había hecho Genzo.

Tranquila, no dejaré que te lastimen.- comentó Sakai, tomando la mano de Lily.

Sé defenderme sola.- murmuró Lily, simplemente.

"Otra cosa es que esté muriendo de miedo", pensó Lily, para sí. Los hombres se veían sin ganas de dar rodeos o de negociar. Iban a obligar a Sakai a firmar los papeles que lo harían rechazar su herencia, tras de lo cual iban a matarlo sin remedio. Y junto con él, a su joven esposa. Sakai intentaba dejar a Lily fuera de todo eso, pero los rusos no estaban dispuestos a dejar testigos.

Ella no tiene relación conmigo, nos casamos para que ustedes no se quedaran con el dinero.- comentó Sakai.

Lo que nos indica que sabe demasiado.- replicó uno de los rusos.- No podemos dejarla libre como si nada, iría a delatarnos.

¿Y qué si lo hace?.- replicó Sakai.- Tendrán todo mi dinero y fácilmente se librarían de ese problema.

De todos modos, no podemos dejarla ir.- el ruso le sonrió a Lily.- Tienes un gusto exquisito, apuesto a que ella es excelente en la cama.

Ya lo creo que sí.- añadió el ruso que había estado espiando a Lily.- Puede apostarlo con toda seguridad.

Lily sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. No iba a salir bien librada de ésa. Si por lo menos pudiera ponerse en contacto con Alex, con Tanya, con Arisa, con Genzo, con quien fuera que la pudiera ayudar, pero muy seguramente todos ellos estarían pensado en esos momentos que ella estaba de lo más feliz y campante con Sakai en las Bahamas... Así pues, los rusos se saldrían con la suya y no habría nadie que se diera cuenta de eso...

¿A dónde nos llevan?.- quiso saber Lily, luego de un rato.

¿Para qué quieres saber a dónde vas, si de todas maneras no vas a salir de ahí?.- se burló uno de los rusos.- Mejor preocúpate por ver como pasarás tus últimos días en la tierra.

Eso era una clara amenaza, pero Lily intentó no amedrentarse. En cuestión de minutos, el jet comenzó a descender lo suficiente para indicarles a Sakai y a Lily que estaban por llegar a su destino final. Una vez en tierra, los rusos les vendaron los ojos a la pareja y los obligaron a bajar del avión.

Bien, dentro de poco.- habló alguien.- La fortuna Sakai será nuestra. Cuando estén firmados los papeles nos desharemos de él.

¿Y qué hay con la chica?.- cuestionó alguien más.

Pues es obvio, ¿qué no?.- respondió el primero.- Nos divertiremos un rato con ella.

Lily trató de no sucumbir al pánico; deseó de momento, con toda su alma, el poder ver a Genzo aunque solo fuese una última vez...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira Wakabayashi miró preocupado el informe que le habían pasado. Desde que Genzo llegó a decirle que Lily y Sakai habían desaparecido, el hombre había movido a todos sus contactos para tratar de localizar a la pareja y los primeros resultados no fueron alentadores. Era obvio que no había registros ni del taxista ni del botones que se acercaron a Sakai y a Lily antes de que éstos desaparecieran, lo que indicaba que habían estado tras ellos con la clara intención de hacerles daño. Akira Wakabayashi intentó localizar a la pareja desaparecida, sin éxito. Su registro de salida del país no existía, pero si los habían secuestrado era más que evidente que no los iban a sacar de manera legal. El hombre ya había dado aviso a su gente, la cual se había movilizado de inmediato para tratar de encontrar a los desaparecidos.

Debí haberle hecho caso a Lily cuando me avisó que había algo mal.- comentó Genzo, desesperado.- Ella me dijo desde la primer fiesta que algo andaba mal con los camareros.

Ya deja de culparte por el pasado y fíjate mejor en el futuro.- replicó Akira.- Lo hecho, hecho está, lo importante ahora es ver en donde se encuentra Lily ahora.

Claro, no era momento para preguntar, pero Akira deseaba saber si Genzo estaba dispuesto a reconocer al fin lo que sentía por Lily, pero eso ya vendría después. De momento, lo principal era encontrarla y rescatarla de las garras de quien quiera que la estuviese reteniendo contra su voluntad. Afortunadamente, los Wakabayashi eran poderosos y tenían muchos informadores, de manera que en tiempo relativamente corto obtuvieron información que les resultó valiosa. Anonadado, Genzo escuchó de su padre la historia de Sakai y el por qué tuvo éste que casarse tan repentinamente con Lily, y si bien lo de la herencia le pareció de momento una idiotez, era un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los rusos los secuestraran. Al parecer, a ellos no les importó que Sakai ya se hubiera casado y simplemente lo secuestraron a él, llevándose a Lily en el camino. Así pues, tras escuchar la historia completa, Genzo al fin pudo averiguar en donde se encontraba Lily. Akira se sorprendió mucho cuando su hijo se puso de pie tras escuchar la historia.

¿A dónde vas?.- quiso saber Akira.

A Rusia.- respondió Genzo.- Tengo que ir por Lily.

Sé lo que debes estar sintiendo, pero nada te garantiza que ella sienta algo por ti.- replicó Akira, preocupado.

Eso lo sé.- respondió Genzo, muy serio.- Pero no puedo dejarla ahí. No me importa si ella no me ama como yo la amo a ella. Lo único que deseo es que Lily se encuentre a salvo.

Akira no dijo nada más. Sabía que todo intento de réplica iba a resultar inútil.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.**

El cuarto estaba lleno de cajas, muebles rotos y polvorientos, papeles arrugados y sin valor. De las ventanas pendían unas cortinas raídas que apenas cubrían los sucios cristales, los cuales parecían encontrarse empañados debido a la leve nevada que caía afuera. La temperatura parecía estar varios grados bajo cero, y los cobertores que los cubrían no servían de mucho.

Lo lamento, en verdad.- musitó él, por quien sabe cuánta ocasión.

Deja ya de decir eso.- pidió ella.- No tiene caso que lo sigas repitiendo.

Lily estaba acostada de lado, era la única posición en la que no le molestaban las manos atadas a la espalda; ella podía sentir la respiración de Sakai muy cerca de la de ella, y curiosamente eso reconfortaba a Lily. Al menos, los dos podrían esperar juntos lo que fuese aquello que les aguardaba. Los dos sabían que no sería nada bueno, pero al menos no estarían esperando solos.

Siempre maldije la herencia de mi padre.- murmuró Sakai.- Lo único que yo quería era jugar fútbol.

Lo sé, lo entiendo.- musitó Lily.- Por eso es que no te odio. No es culpa tuya, eres solo una víctima más.

Al menos me gustaría poder sacarte de esto.- confesó Sakai.- No te mereces estar aquí y me arrepiento de haberte pedido ayuda.

No digas eso, se supone que nos queremos, ¿no?.- replicó Lily.

Vamos, Lily, que idiota no soy.- suspiró Sakai.- Sé muy bien que tú no estás enamorada de mí. No entiendo aun por qué aceptaste casarte conmigo, pero te agradezco que hayas aceptado ayudarme, eso habla muy bien de ti.

¿Por qué dices que...?.- Lily no sabía cómo preguntar.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que...? Ah, no sé ni cómo decirlo...

No tienes qué decir nada, sé bien quién es el hombre al que en realidad amas.- la interrumpió Sakai.- Yo en algún momento de vanidad quise creer que me querías a mí y que quizás podríamos llevar una buena vida juntos, pero es obvio que no estamos destinados a estar juntos, lo que es una lástima ya que me hubiese gustado estar con una mujer tan hermosa y elegante como tú.

Lily no supo qué decir; en ese momento, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir solas y a correr por sus mejillas. La chica no sabía por qué estaba llorando, si por ella misma o por Sakai, pero algo le hacía creer a Lily que el sentimiento de tristeza que sentía era por él, Sakai era un buen muchacho, algo vanidoso pero de buen corazón y de buenos sentimientos.

Por favor, no llores.- le pidió Sakai.- No quiero que te pongas triste por mí.

Yo quisiera en verdad estar enamorada de ti.- murmuró Lily.- Y de hecho, creo que podría haberlo hecho, tienes muchas de las cosas que yo busco en un hombre, pero... A él lo conocí primero... Y creo que desde que lo vi, me enamoré de él... No sé por qué me empeñé en negarlo...

Se trata de Wakabayashi, ¿cierto?.- dijo Sakai.- Es un hombre afortunado.

Lily suspiró. En cierto modo, Sakai se parecía mucho a Genzo, compartían varias cualidades y varios defectos, y fue entonces cuando Lily comprendió lo que le habían dicho Arisa y Tanya de que estaba buscando inconscientemente hombres con el mismo patrón de comportamiento...

Buscaré la manera de sacarte de aquí.- continuó Sakai.- O por lo menos evitaré que te pongan una mano encima.

No te preocupes por eso, sé defenderme sola.- replicó Lily, aunque la verdad era que estaba muriéndose de terror ante la sola idea.- Pero te lo agradezco en verdad...

Trata de dormir un poco.- le aconsejó Sakai.- Sé que cuesta mucho trabajo, pero no sabemos cuándo podrás volver a hacerlo. Duerme, yo vigilaré.

Gracias.- Lily suspiró y cerró los ojos.- Lo intentaré...

"Genzo", pensó Lily. "Ojalá pudiera decirte que te amo. Ojalá te lo hubiera dicho antes. Ojalá te pudiera ver una vez más...".

La chica no tardó en dormitar, aunque cada ruido la despertaban de golpe. Esa espera era espantosa, ¿en dónde se encontraban todos y por qué los estaban haciendo esperar tanto? Lily deseaba que terminaran ya con esa tortura de una buena vez...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estás loco.- dijo Alex, mirando a Genzo hablar por teléfono con alguien y ladrarle órdenes.

Genzo, obviamente, la ignoró. ¿Qué sabía ella de lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos? Nada, ella no podía saber cómo se sentía él, y de cualquier modo no importaba. Lo único que importaba en esos momentos era que el jet estuviera listo para partir cuanto antes. Su padre ya no intentó detenerlo, todo lo contrario, le puso a su disposición a los mejores hombres, a los más capacitados, integrantes de su propia escuadra personal.

No pensarás ir.- le dijo Alex a su hermano, cuando Genzo colgó el teléfono.

¿Qué esperas, que deje que Lily sea asesinada?.- cuestionó Genzo, muy serio.

Bueno, no, pero... .- Alex suspiró.- ¿Qué te puedo decir? Yo también quiero que Lily esté sana y salva, pero de ahí a que seas tú quien vaya hay mucha diferencia... Sé lo desesperado que debes estar, pero no tienes el entrenamiento para enfrentarte a personas como ésas. ¿Por qué no dejas que papá se haga cargo de esto?

Porque no fue mi padre quien mandó a Lily al carajo.- replicó Genzo.- Yo hice este lío, yo lo deshago. Además, no puedo dejar que alguien más vaya a rescatarla, después de todo yo... Yo la amo.

Ojalá lo hubieras reconocido antes.- suspiró Alex.- Pero bueno. Solo te pido que te cuides por favor, es peligroso.

Lo sé... .- asintió Genzo.

Alex abrazó a su hermano, y entonces éste terminó de recoger lo que necesitaba y se marchó. A la salida de la mansión ya lo estaban esperando algunos hombres vestidos de negro frente a un auto del mismo color. Genzo subió al automóvil sin voltear a ver hacia atrás y se marchó esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde... Ya en el jet privado de los Wakabayashi, el portero se puso a analizar junto con la guardia personal de su padre los datos que tenía acerca del probable paradero de Lily. Según habían averiguado, ella y Sakai se encontraban en algún lugar de Rusia, pero no habían podido precisar dónde. Quizás Genzo nunca hubiese encontrado a Lily de no ser por un increíble golpe de suerte, o mejor dicho, un descuido fatal de los secuestradores. Ellos deseaban que Sakai transfiriera de su cuenta el dinero de la herencia de su familia a otra cuenta en las islas Caimán, poseedora de uno de los mejores bancos del mundo, pero para evitar el engorroso trámite administrativo, los criminales pensaban hacerlo por internet. Lo que ellos no sabían era que ya había gente enterada de la desaparición de Sakai y de Lily, de manera que las cuentas bancarias del primero estaban estrechamente vigiladas.

Señor, tenemos algo.- dijo uno de los hombres a Genzo.- Alguien está sacando dinero de la cuenta del señor Sakai.

¿Se ha dado alguna especie de alarma a la policía?.- quiso saber Genzo.

No, señor.- negó el hombre.- Porque la cuenta no ha sido violada, alguien está usando el número confidencial del señor Sakai.

Debe ser él.- musitó Genzo.- Deben estarlo obligando a que transfiera sus fondos a otra cuenta.

Efectivamente, el traspaso de dinero es hacia una cuenta en las Islas Caimán.- asintió el hombre.

¿Puedes averiguar desde qué lugar se está haciendo la transferencia?.- cuestionó Wakabayashi.

Por supuesto, señor.- asintió el otro.- Solo deme unos minutos.

No había nada imposible teniendo háckers a la mano, de manera que Genzo esperó a que su subordinado averiguara cuál era la IP de la máquina que estaban usando para que Sakai transfiriera su dinero a otra cuenta. Fue solo cuestión de minutos antes de que se tuviera ya un lugar exacto.

El proveedor de internet proviene de San Petesburgo.- anunció el hombre.- No deben estar muy lejos.

Entiendo.- dijo Genzo.- Vamos para allá entonces.

Los demás asintieron y se estableció el rumbo del jet. El piloto estableció coordenadas y ya estando cerca de la ciudad buscó un sitio en donde aterrizar. El problema estaba en que ellos entraron de contrabando al país, si lo hacían de manera legal iban a perder valiosísimos minutos registrando pasaportes y demás, de manera que Genzo decidió arriesgarse y les dijo a sus hombres que tendrían que entrar sin anunciarse.

Tendremos que tener cuidado cuando estemos sobrevolando por el espacio aéreo ruso.- anunció el piloto.- Pero los haré aterrizar sanos y salvos, ya después iré a la embajada a decir que tuvimos problemas con uno de los motores y que tuvimos que hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia.

Mientras tanto, nosotros buscaremos a Lily y a Sakai.- acordó Genzo.- Deben buscar cualquier pista, cualquier dato que nos lleven hacia ellos, pregunten a los vecinos del área, a los transeúntes, a los tenderos, a quien sea.

Tranquilícese, señor.- sonrió uno de los hombres.- Sabemos hacer nuestro trabajo.

El piloto era lo suficientemente diestro y hábil como para aterrizar en una zona muy pequeña sin matarse en el intento. En cuanto tocaron tierra, Genzo y sus hombres se adentraron en territorio ruso, movilizándose con rapidez para tratar de encontrar lo antes posible a Lily y a Sakai.

Resiste un poco.- murmuró él.- Voy por ti...

Mientras tanto, Lily y Sakai habían sido levantados con brusquedad del suelo y llevados hacia el cuarto de reunión de los criminales, lugar en donde había una mesa con algunas sillas desvencijadas y una computadora portátil encima. Uno de los sujetos tomó a Lily y la amagó con una pistola, mientras que otro sentaba a Sakai en una silla frente a la computadora encendida.

Te vamos a soltar para que transfieras dinero de tu cuenta a la nuestra.- le dijo el sujeto.- Pero no intentes hacer ningún movimiento en falso porque tu esposa se muere. ¿Entendiste?

Sí.- musitó Sakai, mirando de reojo a Lily.

El criminal entonces lo soltó y Sakai se metió a la página oficial del banco en donde estaba la cuenta principal de la herencia. Él tecleó con la mayor rapidez posible, aunque dudó cuando la página le pidió su clave de acceso.

¿Qué sucede?.- bramó el tipo.- ¡Vamos!

Ya voy.- suspiró Sakai, tecleando una contraseña falsa.

Él maldijo por lo bajo. Poniendo la clave de acceso falsa en tres ocasiones, la cuenta se bloquearía y se alertaría a la policía. Algo tan simple como eso podría salvarlos, ya que el banco en donde Sakai tenía su cuenta era uno de los más vigilados del mundo y no daba oportunidad al más mínimo error. Sin embargo, los tipos serían capaces de matar a Lily si Sakai no hacía todo lo que ellos le indicaban, por lo que dudó en rescribir la contraseña incorrecta la segunda ocasión.

¿Qué pasa?.- cuestionó el sujeto.

No recuerdo cual es mi número.- mintió Sakai.

No juegues con nosotros.- amenazó el sujeto.- Cualquier error y tu amiga se muere.

El sujeto que amagaba a Lily con la pistola liberó el gatillo y Sakai se dijo que no había lugar para juegos. El joven portero se dio cuenta entonces de que no podía arriesgarse a teclear mal la contraseña nuevamente y se resignó a hacer lo que los sujetos querían. Lily estaba casi al borde del pánico, pero trataba de mantener la calma tal y como se lo habían enseñado en la mansión Wakabayashi. Hasta cierto punto, Sakai era su protegido y ella debía intentar zafarse ella misma de esa situación y además tratar de rescatarlo a él, aunque Lily nunca se había enfrentado a terroristas y criminales como ellos, una cosa era tratar con maleantes comunes o fans locas y enamoradas (jeje), pero el meterse con gente así ya era otra cosa…

¿Ya está?.- exigió saber el hombre que estaba con Sakai.- No tenemos todo el día.

Trabajaría más rápido si no me estuvieran presionando.- bufó Sakai.- No me concentro si están mirando sobre mi hombro.

Pues mejor será que lo hagas, porque no tienes opción.- replicó el sujeto.

Sakai al fin terminó de hacer la transferencia, y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otro movimiento, el criminal cerró la computadora de golpe, a punto de prensarle algún dedo al muchacho.

Listo. Vámonos.- ordenó el tipo.

¿A dónde?.- quiso saber Sakai.- Ya les di lo que querían, déjennos en libertad.

Nada de eso.- negó el otro.- No van a salir con vida.

Al menos dejen que ella se vaya.- Sakai señaló a Lily.- No tiene nada que ver en esto.

No va a ser posible, y eso muy bien que lo sabe.- replicó el sujeto.- La mujer sabe demasiado ya, además de que si la trajimos fue porque queremos divertirnos un rato con ella.

Eso, sobre mi cadáver.- replicó Sakai.

Eso se puede solucionar muy fácilmente.- replicó el hombre, clavando la punta de una pistola en las costillas del muchacho.

Lily y Sakai fueron sacados a rastras de la casona y empujados hacia el interior de una van blanca y sin ventanas, la cual casi de inmediato arrancó hacia un rumbo desconocido. Lily miraba a Sakai, y éste trataba de mantener la calma pero era obvio que tenía miedo, igual que ella. La van avanzó por la desconocida ciudad, pasándose los altos y evitando los cruceros con mucho tráfico, de manera que después de un corto tiempo, la camioneta se detuvo a las orillas de un bosque. La ciudad se encontraba ya a un buen tramo, y se notaba que por esos rumbos no pasaba nadie… Ni pasaría...

Los hombres hicieron bajar a la pareja, y uno de ellos arrojó a Lily con violencia al suelo. La desataron de los pies pero no de las manos y le pusieron en la boca una venda; a Sakai lo empujaron al suelo y le apuntaron con una pistola en la cabeza.

¿Lo matamos?.- preguntó uno de los hombres, el que estaba apuntándole al joven, al hombre que parecía ser el jefe.

No.- en la cara del jefe había una sonrisa maligna.- Déjenlo con vida, que vea como violamos a su mujercita antes de irse al otro mundo.

Al escuchar esto, Sakai se puso de pie impulsándose con codos y rodillas y alcanzó a golpear a uno de los hombres, el cual cayó y se llevó consigo a otro; el joven portero esquivó a los primeros hombres que intentaron detenerlo y los derribó, pero entonces llegó el jefe por detrás y lo hizo caer al suelo, cosa que en sí no fue difícil ya que Sakai estaba atado de manos y piernas. El jefe comenzó a golpearlo y a patearlo, y no tardaron en unírsele los hombres que Sakai había derribado. Los hombres comenzaron a golpear al joven y Lily comenzó a gritar.

Ya déjenlo, por favor.- decía la chica.- ¡Ya basta!

¿Qué pretendes?.- se burlaba el jefe, mientras continuaba golpeando a Sakai, aun cuando éste estaba resistiéndose muy bien.- ¿Defender a tu mujercita? No vas a poder, idiota.

Sin embargo, el hombre hizo una señal y los demás se detuvieron. Sakai jadeó por el dolor pero no hizo ni una sola mueca.

Bueno, a lo que vamos.- el hombre dejó de hacerle caso a Sakai y dirigió su atención hacia Lily.- Que comience lo interesante.

El sujeto se dirigió hacia la chica y se recostó sobre ella, besándola en el rostro y cuello a la fuerza, Lily intentaba defenderse cuanto podía, de manera que el jefe comenzó a golpearla en el rostro hasta dejarla semiinconsciente, mientras Sakai maldecía por lo bajo e intentaba zafarse del hombre que lo estaba deteniendo, pero justo cuando los hombres se habían reunido en torno a su jefe y a Lily para comenzar a violarla, se escucharon varios disparos y algunos de los hombres cayeron al suelo, muertos. El resto de ellos se echaron a correr para ponerse en cubierto, y en ese acto varios más cayeron al suelo. Nadie sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, el hombre que estaba deteniendo a Sakai liberó el gatillo de su arma y le apuntó con ella, y al poco rato se escuchó un disparo, pero en vez de sentir el doloroso y quemante metal de la bala, Sakai sintió que unas manos fuertes lo levantaban del suelo y le preguntaban si se encontraba bien.

Lily, a su vez, ya no seguía forcejeando con el jefe porque ya no tenía fuerzas, su mente luchaba por no caer en el vacío negro que se cernía sobre ella, mientras el hombre al parecer no quería dejarla ir, y fue en ese momento cuando ella vio que alguien jalaba hacia atrás al sujeto y lo arrastraba lejos de ella, para escuchar después los gritos del tipejo al ser bruscamente golpeado.

De pronto, comenzó a nevar. Lily sintió que la fría nieve caía sobre su rostro, momentos antes de sumergirse en una piadosa negrura...

**Notas:**

Ya, ahora sí, el último capítulo es el final. Me tardé demasiado con este fic, pero ahora sí tengo bien planeado lo que deseo que pase y cómo va a terminar.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14.**

Lily lentamente fue abriendo los ojos. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Parecía ser un lugar muy limpio, aunque bastante lujoso, eso sí. Del sitio entraban y salían personas, Lily podía escucharlos aunque no los veía. Los hombros le dolían, y le escocían las muñecas, pero sobre todo le dolía el pecho y sentía unas increíbles ganas de toser. Lentamente, ella intentó mover la cabeza para todos lados para saber en dónde se encontraba. Junto a ella, Lily vio una cama ocupada por alguien que parecía ser Sakai; ¿realmente sería él, y de ser así, estaría vivo? Es más, ¿estaría ella viva, no estaría alucinando?

Una mujer vestida de blanco entró y al ver que Lily estaba despierta, le sonrió. La mexicana intentó hablar, pero la enfermera se llevó un dedo a los labios.

No se esfuerce.- pidió la mujer.- Tuvo una neumonía severa, necesita descansar y hacer el menor esfuerzo posible. Se encuentra usted en un hospital en Frankfurt, por si le interesa.

¡Frankfurt! ¿Cómo era que Lily había ido a parar tan lejos? ¿Y con una neumonía? Lily conocía lo suficiente de enfermedades como para saber que una neumonía era una infección en los pulmones, lo que la gente vulgarmente conocía como "pulmonía". Bueno, eso no era de sorprender, con el clima tan extremo de Rusia y la delgada e inadecuada ropa que Lily llevaba dieron como resultado esa simpática infección, lo que ella no se explicaba era que se encontrara en Alemania, cuando antes de perder el conocimiento estaba en Rusia.

Por poco y no la cuenta, pero es usted una mujer fuerte.- dijo la enfermera.- Estuvo varios días inconsciente, entre la vida y la muerte, pero afortunadamente los medicamentos sirvieron.

S-Sakai... .- musitó Lily, con mucha dificultad.

¿Su amigo?.- preguntó la mujer.- Él está bien, recibió varios golpes severos y se ganó una bronquitis bien y bonita, pero está recuperándose muy bien.

Lily suspiró y derramó algunas lágrimas de alivio; al menos Sakai estaba vivo. ¿Qué demonios había pasado, cómo habían conseguido escaparse de ésa? Lo último que Lily recordaba era el estar a punto de ser ultrajada por uno de los tipejos que la secuestraron, pero al parecer alguien había llegado justo a tiempo a salvarla. ¿Quién? Era la pregunta obligada.

El doctor vendrá a revisarla dentro de poco.- dijo la mujer.- Procure descansar.

Ésa era una recomendación que salía sobrando. ¿Cómo podría Lily descansar, cuando no tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido? Al menos, a ella le hubiese gustado saber cómo se habían zafado de ésa. Sakai comenzó a removerse en su cama y entonces Lily se dio cuenta de que él no estaba dormido. La chica trató de incorporarse, pero sentía como si una mano de hierro le oprimiera el pecho.

No te levantes.- pidió Sakai.- Te fue peor que a mí.

¿C-cómo te sientes?.- preguntó Lily, con dificultad.

Como si me hubiesen molido a golpes.- respondió Sakai, de buen humor.- He estado en mejores condiciones, pero sobreviviré.

Lily suspiró de alivio al saber que en verdad se encontraban a salvo; de primer momento, al ver a la enfermera, Lily temió estar soñando, pero ahora que Sakai le estaba hablando, Lily se dio cuenta de que todo era real.

Lamento haberte metido en esto.- dijo Sakai.- No era mi intención lastimarte.

No te preocupes.- negó Lily.- Por ayudarte hubiera hecho lo que fuera.yo te tengo mucho aprecio, Koji.

Gracias, en verdad, pero aun así esto fue demasiado.- dijo Sakai.- De verdad, lamento que hayas quedado involucrada en esto...

Ya no pensemos en eso.- pidió Lily.- Todo ha salido bien, afortunadamente. Bueno, casi todo, perdiste de cualquier manera tu fortuna...

Eso es lo de menos.- negó Sakai.- Con que los dos estemos a salvo es suficiente.

Tienes razón.- sonrió Lily.

Hubo un momento de silencio, cortado tan solo por el pitido del monitor que marcaba los ritmos cardiacos de los dos jóvenes; Lily quería preguntar, pero era poco probable que Sakai tuviera la respuesta que ella buscaba.

¿Sabes quién nos salvo?.- fue el joven quien preguntó.

No, lo mismo te iba a preguntar.- respondió Lily.- Yo... No recuerdo nada...

Yo tampoco.- acordó Sakai.- Lo último que recuerdo con claridad fue que caí a la nieve después de la golpiza, y de ahí en más, nada.

Yo solo recuerdo que forcejeaba con el sujeto que intentó abusar de mí, hasta que alguien me lo quitó de encima, pero no supe quien fue.- suspiró Lily.

Es todo un misterio, entonces.- dijo Sakai.

Él, sin embargo, no le quiso decir lo que a esas alturas ya sabía: que Wakabayashi los había rescatado y que los había sacado del país en menos de una hora, llevándolos a la mejor clínica de Alemania para que pudieran ser atendidos cuanto antes y que, por lo tanto, estaban ahí bajo protección y cuidado de los Wakabayashi. Sakai no quiso decir nada más que nada porque no le correspondía a él el decirlo, además de que presentía que Lily podía sacar sus propias conclusiones. No había ninguna otra persona en el mundo con suficiente poder y suficientes deseos de salvarlos como los tenía la persona que los rescató...

Lily seguía con la incógnita, aunque más que nada deseaba que alguien le confirmara sus sospechas. Ella estaba segura de que, en algún punto, había escuchado la voz de Genzo pidiéndole que no lo abandonara, que peleara por su vida. Lily no sabía si fue realidad o solo un deseo oculto de su subconsciente, pero ella sabía que no estaría tranquila hasta no verlo...

Pasaron algunos días; Lily y Sakai se recuperaron rápidamente y pronto fueron dados de alta. En el tiempo en el que Sakai estuvo en el hospital, fueron a visitarlo su tío y un abogado; el primero, para velar por la salud de su sobrino y el segundo para arreglar algunos asuntos, entre ellos, lo de la fortuna perdida. Junto con el abogado de Sakai, aparecieron después otro abogado, que Lily sabía que pertenecía a los Wakabayashi, y un hombre que tenía toda la facha de banquero. Los tres hombres hablaron con Salai y su tío, y alguna conexión poderosa debió tener alguno, o quizás los cinco, que consiguieron que el dinero perdido regresara íntegro a su dueño original. Sakai había conseguido recuperar toda su fortuna, y la gente que había intentado timarlo estaban ya tras las rejas, en prisiones de máxima seguridad. O al menos, los que sobrevivieron, ya que Lily supo mucho después que para rescatarlos, la guardia personal de los Wakabayashi tuvo que quitar a varios del camino.

Bien, asunto arreglado.- dijo el abogado de Sakai, cuando el banquero y el abogado de los Wakabayashi se hubiesen retirado.- Ahora solo queda el asunto de su divorcio pendiente.

¿Divorcio?.- exclamó Lily, sorprendida.

Lily, sabes bien que no me amas.- dijo Sakai.- Y sabes bien que lo nuestro no funcionaría. Yo no tengo reparo alguno en seguir casado contigo porque me gustaría tenerte a mi lado, pero ya hablamos de eso, tú no me amas y además sé muy bien que hay alguien que te va a cuidar mucho mejor que yo...

Lily ya no respondió; Sakai lo sabía mucho mejor que ella... Así pues, una vez que estuvo todo arreglado, Lily y Sakai firmaron los papeles del divorcio, el mismo día en que los dos eran dados de alta.

Buena suerte.- le dijo Sakai, abrazándola.- No esperes más, ve a buscarlo. Él estuvo dispuesto a hacer todo con tal de salvarte.

Gracias por todo, Koji.- murmuró Lily, abrazándolo también.- Por tu amistad, por cuidarme, por protegerme... Siempre estarás en mi corazón.

Y tú en el mío.- reconoció Sakai, sonriendo.- Espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver sea en mejores condiciones...

Lily y Sakai se separaron entonces, y él abordó un automóvil junto con su tío y su abogado; ella suspiró al verlo partir, conciente de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que lo volviera a ver...

Después de despedirse de Sakai, Lily estaba pensando en qué hacer, el joven le había dejado dinero suficiente para irse y comenzar de nuevo en cualquier lado, pero había algo que no concordaba o que no le parecía bien a la chica, era como si ella sintiera que aun tenía algo pendiente en Alemania, y si bien Lily sabía muy bien qué era, ella no se decidía a cumplirlo. Ella estaba por abordar un taxi cuando de repente se paró una limosina frente a ella; el vidrio de la puerta trasera se bajó y Lily vio a Kenji mirándola con una gran sonrisa, bajo sus gafas.

Me da gusto ver que estás bien.- dijo el muchacho.- Perdona que no haya venido antes a verte, pero nos tenían prohibido el paso por seguridad tuya.

Sí, no importa.- Lily suspiró.

Sin embargo, tus amigas están muy preocupadas por ti, quieren verte.- continuó Kenji.- Taira y Czorja casi me golpean cuando les dije que vendría a buscarte, querían venir conmigo.

Lily no pudo evitar soltar una risilla. Arisa y Tanya no cambiaban...

Alex está muy preocupada por ti.- dijo Kenji.- Ella también quería venir a verte, pero nuestro padre no la dejó.

Soy una mala influencia, ¿cierto?.- suspiró Lily.

No, de ninguna manera.- negó Kenji, enérgicamente.- No es por eso, es simplemente que temíamos que los rusos aun estuvieran tras de ustedes, por eso es que se negó el acceso a las visitas. Si el señor Sakai estuvo presente fue porque amenazó con demandar si no lo dejaban ver a su sobrino. En verdad, no sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado por ti, pero era precisamente esa preocupación la que nos mantuvo al margen, pero ahora no hay nada que nos impida verte. Por favor, sube, todos están esperándote en la mansión.

Lily no estaba muy segura de querer volver; después de todo ese traqueteado viaje a Rusia, ella se había dado cuenta de que no deseaba seguir siendo guardaespaldas. Se había cansado de toda esa vida de falso glamour y falsa seguridad, de andar vigilando las espaldas de otros, de andar siempre viviendo en el peligro. Ella solo quería regresar a México y vivir tranquila en lo que le quedaba de vida. Sin embargo, Lily quería ver a sus amigas aunque fuese por última vez, así que consintió en subir a la limosina.

Mi padre está dispuesto a apoyarte en todo.- dijo Kenji.- Si deseas regresar, eres bienvenida, si deseas irte, también te apoyaremos, no vamos a dejarte sola.

Gracias, pero ahora lo que más deseo es volver a México.- suspiró Lily.- Extraño mi hogar, y yo ya no encajo aquí.

¿Volverás a las calles a robar?.- se sorprendió Kenji.

No, claro que no, eso quedó atrás.- negó Lily, enfáticamente.- Solo quiero volver, trabajar en algo decente y no meterme en líos.

Entiendo.- asintió Kenji.

Él no dijo nada más, y Lily ardía en deseos de preguntar. ¿Quién los había rescatado a ella y a Sakai de las garras de los rusos? Kenji muy seguramente conocía la respuesta a su interrogante, pero algo le decía a Lily que no iba a decírsela.

Rato después, los jóvenes regresaron a la mansión Wakabayashi, lugar en donde ya los estaban esperando Alex, Vicky, Tanya y Arisa. Las tres chicas, al ver a Lily sana y salva, se le dejaron ir en un efusivo abrazo. Lily suspiró, ya que de momento se sintió en casa; se le había olvidado que el hogar se encontraba en donde estaban las personas que uno amaba y que correspondían al sentimiento.

Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti.- dijo Alex.

Pensamos lo peor.- dijo Tanya.

Ya estaba yo dispuesta a ir por ti a donde quiera que te encontraras.- dijo Arisa.

¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Vicky.

Ahora sí.- confesó Lily, con una sonrisa.

Después de la calurosa bienvenida, Lily les contó a sus amigas su odisea en Rusia y cómo misteriosamente fueron rescatados Sakai y ella. tal y como pensaba, cuando Lily mencionó a su misterioso rescatador, Alex carraspeó, Tanya gruñó, Vicky suspiró y Arisa elevó los ojos al cielo. Era obvio que ya todas sabían quien la había salvado, menos la propia Lily.

Ustedes saben quien fue, ¿cierto?.- preguntó Lily.- Ustedes saben quien me rescató.

¿Tenemos que decírtelo?.- cuestionó Tanya.- No me digas que en serio no sabes quien fue.

Estando inconsciente creí escuchar la voz de Genzo.- confesó Lily, al fin.- Creí escuchar su voz decirme que no me fuera, que resistiera y me quedara con él, pero no tiene sentido. Si él me salvó, ¿por qué no se quedó conmigo después?

Quizás porque no quería interponerse en tu decisión.- respondió Alex.- Él quiere que decidas por lo que sientes, no por agradecimiento.

Lily en verdad se negaba a creerlo. ¿Por qué razón habría Genzo de querer que se quedara con él? Sea como fuere, Lily no quería hablar de eso ya y pidió cambio de tema. Alex le contó entonces a su amiga que ella y Taro iban a casarse y que esperaba que fuese a la boda; Lily dijo que no se lo perdería por nada del mundo. Vicky dijo que la cosa entre ella y Kenji era ya bastante serio y pues Arisa y Tanya prefirieron no abrir la boca para hablar sobre sus amores. Entre tanta plática se hizo tarde y las chicas le pidieron a Lily que se quedaran a dormir ahí, aunque fuese por última vez, cosa a la que Lily no se pudo negar. Sin embargo, la chica se negó por completo a ocupar la que fuese su antigua habitación; le traía demasiados recuerdos de Genzo... Así pues, Lily se quedó a dormir con Alex, preguntándose si acaso volvería a ver a Genzo una vez más...

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas despertaron con una impactante noticia: Arisa se había fugado a Italia con Kojiro. Tanya, su compañera de cuarto, informó que muy de madrugada alguien estuvo aventando piedritas a la ventana del cuarto que las chicas compartían y que después escuchó que Arisa se levantaba de su cama, se asomaba por la ventana y tras discutir un rato con el misterioso visitante, la chica se había marchado con él, a través de la misma ventana. Tanya solo alcanzó a ver el perfil inconfundible de Hyuga recortarse contra la oscuridad previa al amanecer, tomando a Arisa por un brazo mientras los dos escapaban por el jardín.

Casi como de cuento.- bufó Tanya.- Incluso dejó una inútil nota.

¿En serio?.- se sorprendió Alex.- ¿Y dónde está?

La tiré.- respondió Tanya, de malas pulgas.- No decía nada importante, solo que renunciaba y que se iba de turista a Italia.

Lily se echó a reír; bueno, al menos al fin Arisa y Kojiro habían reconocido lo que sentían el uno por la otra y decidieron marcharse juntos.

Es patético, simplemente patético.- rezongaba Tanya.- Que esté tanto tiempo con su tango para que termine fugándose con él. El amor es realmente estúpido.

¿Realmente crees eso?.- cuestionó una voz masculina, en ese instante.

Sorprendidas, Lily, Alex y Tanya voltearon a ver a Ken Wakashimazu, el cual estaba parado a la entrada de la habitación. Lily y Alex miraron a Tanya, pero ésta tampoco tenía idea de lo que él estaba haciendo ahí; así pues, las chicas decidieron no estorbar y salieron, no sin que antes Lily hiciera un gesto de desagrado al pasar junto a Ken.

¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?.- quiso saber Tanya, cuando ellos se quedaron solos.

Vine a verte.- dijo Ken, simplemente.

¿Para qué?.- se sorprendió Tanya.- No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

¿Tengo qué decírtelo?.- bufó Ken.- ¿No es ya muy obvio?

Tanya estaba ofuscada; ¿qué era lo que pretendía él, después de que se desapareció por tanto tiempo?

No, no sé.- negó Tanya.- Y si no me lo dices, no lo voy a saber jamás.

Por favor, Tanya.- pidió Ken.- No seas tan ciega, no te cierres tanto. ¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta de que estoy aquí por ti?

¿Por mí?.- exclamó la rubia.- ¿Por qué?

Porque te amo.- respondió Ken, simplemente.- Porque quiero que estés a mi lado, porque te necesito, porque eres lo que he estado buscando.

Tanya, sorprendida, no supo de momento qué responder, ni tampoco supo como reaccionar cuando Ken la abrazó y la besó. Sin embargo, no había mucho qué decir o pensar, ya que el corazón de la muchacha estaba a punto de decidirlo todo...

Horas más tarde, Lily ya estaba lista para marcharse; tenía ya su boleto de avión, y dado que se había negado a llevarse sus cosas, solo llevaba una mochila pequeña con lo más esencial. Alex, muy triste, le dijo que deseaba acompañarla al aeropuerto, cosa de la que Lily no estaba muy segura, ya que así le iba a costar más trabajo despedirse... Sin embargo, la muchacha insistió tanto que Lily ya no se pudo negar, aunque minutos después estuvo a punto de arrepentirse, ya que Alex de plano hizo todo lo posible para retrasar a la chica, como si deseara hacerla perder el vuelo. Alex le había pedido a su amiga que la esperara un momento mientras iba a buscar algo de dinero, pero se tardó tanto en aparecer que Lily tuvo deseos de colgarla.

¡Alex, es en serio, voy a perder el vuelo!.- gritó Lily, desesperada, al ver que su amiga no aparecía.

Ya voy.- gritó Alex, desde quien sabe donde.- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor, para ahorrar tiempo?

Sí, lo que quieras, pero baja ya, por favor.- bufó Lily.- ¿Qué quieres?

Que vayas a la sala y busques mi abrigo negro, por favor.- pidió Alex.- Creo que va a hacer frío.

Está bien.- suspiró Lily.- Pero sino bajas en un minuto, me iré sin ti.

Refunfuñando y maldiciendo, Lily se dirigió a la sala, para buscar el dichoso abrigo de Alex. La chica iba tan enojada que no se dio cuenta de primera instancia que había alguien ahí, esperándola, por lo que cuando Lily levantó la mirada dio un respingo. Genzo la miraba fijamente, parado a tan solo pocos metros de ella, tan cerca que Lily pudo aspirar el aroma de su colonia.

¡Ah!.- Lily se ruborizó hasta las puntas de las orejas.- Perdón, no esperaba ver a nadie aquí, solo vine por... Bueno, no importa, ya me voy...

¿Te irás otra vez, sin darme la oportunidad de decirte lo que siento?.- cuestionó Genzo, cortando todo intento de Lily por irse.- No dejaré que suceda de nuevo.

No hay nada que decir, tú mismo me lo dijiste.- balbuceó Lily, confundida. ¿Qué quería él, en verdad?.- Me dijiste que...

Sé lo que te dije.- cortó Genzo, acercándose más a ella.- Y no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy de haberlo hecho. Debí haber sido menos idiota, debí darme cuenta antes de lo que sentía, debí saber que todo el desprecio que fingía tenerte no era más que el deseo oculto de amarte, debí escucharte cuando me dijiste que no sabías nada de lo de Sakai, y no debí dejarme llevar por mi orgullo infantil...

Sí, debiste haber hecho muchas cosas, pero no las hiciste.- replicó Lily, evitando a toda costa la mirada de él.- Ahora es demasiado tarde y...

¿Lo es, Lily?.- Genzo tomó a Lily entre sus brazos.- ¿Realmente es demasiado tarde? No lo creo, y sé que tú tampoco lo piensas.

Es tarde, mi vuelo para México está por salir y... .- Lily no encontró más pretextos.- Esto no puede ser posible. Tú no me agradas, yo no te agrado...

Lo sé, y estoy loco por ti.- replicó Genzo.- Te amo, Lily, con todas mis fuerzas, y ya no pienso seguirlo negando. Te amo, quiero que estés conmigo. Ya cometí el error de dejarte ir una vez, no creas que voy a hacerlo una segunda...

Fue entonces cuando él la beso, y ella de momento se perdió otra vez en esos cálidos labios masculinos, aunque de pronto a Lily le regresaron escenas del rechazo que fue víctima por parte de Genzo y se separó.

No, es demasiado tarde.- negó Lily.- Me voy ya.

Genzo bufó; esa chica podía llegar a ser muy desesperante, pero él no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Está bien.- bufó.- Que sea como tú lo deseas.

Lily se decepcionó momentáneamente, ella esperaba que Genzo siguiera insistiéndole un poco más, pero en ese momento el portero llegó y cargó a la chica por la cintura y pasándola sobre su hombro, como si se tratara de costal de papas. La chica gritó de momento, pero el portero no le hizo caso.

¡Bájame, qué demonios te piensas!.- gritó Lily.

Si tiene que ser por las malas, será por las malas.- fue todo cuanto dijo Genzo.- Pero vas a ser mía.

Alex, muy divertida, vio a su hermano salir de la sala con Lily a cuestas y se echó a reír. Tanto Alex como Tanya y Vicky vieron a Lily patalear, retorcerse y pedir ayuda a sus amigas, pero ninguna le hizo caso. Genzo cargó a la chica hasta su automóvil y la soltó en el asiento de pasajeros, para después subirse él y arrancar a toda velocidad. Después de conducir un rato, Genzo llegó hasta un acantilado desde donde se miraba toda la ciudad. A esas alturas, claro está, Lily ya le había dicho hasta de lo que se iba a morir, pero Genzo, en vez de enojarse, estaba muy divertido.

Cada insulto que me das, es un te quiero que no me dices.- dijo Genzo.- ¿Por qué no reconoces que te mueres por mí?

En tus sueños.- bufó Lily.

Genzo movió una palanca y el asiento de Lily se movió hasta dejar a la chica casi acostada; de inmediato, el portero se cambió de lugar y se colocó encima de ella. Lily sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, de lo rápido que latía. Sin decir palabras, Genzo lentamente empezó a desnudarla al tiempo que la acariciaba y la besaba, repasando cada centímetro de la piel de Lily, y así, lentamente, Genzo comenzó a hacerle el amor, de una manera tan profunda, tan suave, tan gentil que Lily se sintió transportada a las estrellas.

Te amo.- murmuró Genzo, mientras la acariciaba.- Dime ahora, en este momento, que no sientes lo mismo por mí...

No debería ser.- murmuró Lily, al oído de su amante.- Pero te amo con todas mis fuerzas...

Genzo no necesitaba escuchar nada más. Esas palabras eran más que suficientes para ponerle fuego a su corazón... Y no importaba qué fuera a ocurrir después; mientras los dos estuvieran juntos, todo iría bien...

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

Bueno, al fin terminé este fanfic. Me tomó más tiempo del que creí, no esperaba tardarme tanto con él, pero bueno, ahora sí ya pude darle un fin decente, después de que estuve mucho tiempo sin inspiración, jeje. Quiero agradecer a Maderique y a Arisa por sus ideas aportadas. Je, aun recuerdo que este fic se me ocurrió en un viaje que hice a Toluca a ver a Made, hace ya varios meses.


	15. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Publicado en un periódico alemán:

"_Tres años después de su clausura, la agencia de la familia Wakabayashi vuelve a abrir sus puertas, esta vez bajo el mando de Kenji y Victoria Wakabayashi, quienes heredaron la agencia después de que el señor Akira decidió retirarse. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no se tratará de una agencia de modejale, sino de una agencia de detectives privados y de guardaespaldas de tiempo completo. _

_Las modelos Tanya Czorja, Arisa Taira y Alexandra Wakabayashi, antes empleadas de esta prestigiosa y conocida agencia, han triunfado por separado y en distintos ámbitos: Tanya, si bien continuó con el modelaje, lo hace ahora de manera independiente, alternando sus horarios con los de su ya conocida pareja estable Ken Wakashimazu; Arisa continua en Italia trabajando como reportera, a quien por cierto se le ha visto mucho en compañía de Kojiro Hyuga; Alexandra Wakabayashi, por su parte, se dedica al cien por ciento al patinaje artístico, después de haberse casado con Taro Misaki, y espera poder participar en las próximas Olimpiadas de Invierno._

_Por su parte, la antes top model Lily Del Valle se dedica ahora al mundo de la música, y su primer disco ha vendido ya millones de copias en todo el mundo, aunque de vez en cuando sigue modelando para diseñadores de fama internacional. Ella, y el famoso portero del Bayern Munich, Genzo Wakabayashi, crían juntos a su primer hijo, de dos años de edad, y si bien ambos dicen adorar la paternidad, la pareja desea esperar un poco más para tener su segundo hijo, ya que tanto Genzo como Lily desean afianzarse bien en sus carreras y en su amor antes de traer a otro niño al mundo a compartir su felicidad. Ambos, además, dedican sus ratos libres a ayudar a muchachos pobres alrededor de todo el mundo otorgándoles becas y planes de estudio especiales para que los jóvenes puedan seguir superándose y no caigan en la delincuencia. Actualmente, la fundación "Hope in the Future" ha ayudado a más de 1000 jóvenes a superarse en todo el mundo, y todo gracias al trabajo, esfuerzo y dedicación de estos dos jóvenes. Genzo Wakabayashi ha declarado que los diamantes pueden encontrarse hasta en los peores lugares y que es deber de todos ayudar a que muestren su valor oculto...". _

Akira Wakabayashi, tras leer la nota, sonrió satisfecho. Al final, todo había resultado como debía ser.

**Notas:**

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa y Hungry Heart son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Alexandra Wakabayashi y Tanya Czorja son personajes creado por Maderique.

Arisa Taira es un personaje creado por Arisa.

Victoria Kamiya es un personaje creado por Vicky Yun Kamiya.


End file.
